


Matryashka Doll

by Addictwithapen95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, falcon - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 80,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictwithapen95/pseuds/Addictwithapen95
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes, the Winter Soldier. What if there was a past that he didn't know about, a part of his memory that Hydra made sure they wiped away. Now in the present, that memory that they tried to hide wasn't going to stay hidden for long. Especially when that memory happens to be hunting him down.





	1. Chapter 1

THEN

  
The snowy outskirts of the town was abandon. No Person, no animal was seen, the only sound was the wind blowing through the trees and the sound of the feet crunching against the snow. There were seven men entering the town their lips were blue, and chapped from the cold air, they eyed the town suspiciously. It was too quiet. The leader of the seven men stood in front, Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America. Eyeing the place as he turned to his crew. "Spread out, cover as much ground as you can, if there are any civilians held hostage make sure they are lead out of here safely. Buck you're with me, we will find the Hydra base and destroy it."  
  
"Kay Cap." The five other men had spread out, Steve and Bucky walked straight ahead, Bucky holding a Johnson LMG, both eyeing their surroundings. They were in a small town not far from Moscow, Vysokovsk. The two walked side by side, "hey remember when we went to the carnival?"  
  
"Oh god, don't remind me about that now." Steve protested, a smile planted on his face, shaking his head, how could he forget?  
  
"Threw up after one ride-" Their conversation was cut short when there was a loud bang from the distance. Stopping, they both looked to the other and slowly made their way towards the sound, "Could be Hydra trying to draw us out."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
What they saw laying on the ground wasn't what they expected, it was no Hydra agent, but one single civilian. Their clothing was ragged, not enough layers to keep them warm, they were skinny that the clothes hanged on their body. Bucky knelt down by them, noticing when they let out a small inaudible sound of pain. "Hey, hey we're not going to hurt you." He said as he saw them backing away from the two males.  
  
Fear flashing in their eyes. They were shivering, their teeth chattering as they continued to back away from them. "Позволь мне умереть!" They cried out.  
  
"Do you understand anything they are saying?"  
  
"Something about dying."  
  
"Who's dying?" Steve asked them, Bucky was already working on wrapping a jacket around them, they pushed it away, Bucky got a really good look at them, they had messy short blonde hair, pale grey eyes, his eyes traveled down to their arm, looking back at them, "Can I see?" He said gently, they eyed him as they allowed him to move their sleeve up, 6 numbers were inked on their arm. Scars on their arm all around the tattoo. "Is there a concentration camp near here?" Steve asked immediately eyeing the tattoo.  
  
"I'm not sure, we'll have Jacques look into it. Come on buddy let's get you something to eat." Bucky took a step closer to them, causing them to take a step back, they let out a small whimper as Bucky reached a hand out to them, placing a gentle hand on their arm as he helped them up.  
  
"No." They said in broken English, struggling out of his hold, only to stop, looking up at Bucky, staring into his eyes. "Let me die, please."  
  
It was a boy, he couldn't have been older than 17, but they must have been older than that. Bucky gave him a sad smile, the male looked up at him frowning. He fixed the jacket on him, the jacket falling to his knees as Bucky smiled at him softly. "Can't let that happen bud, come on. I'm Bucky. What's your name?"  
  
" _PYOTR_." The man jumped at the loud sound, the door to his room opened as he glared at the Soviets. " _I'll say this once again, what are their names?_ " The Soviet stood in front of many soldiers, all protecting the man from him, Pyotr hummed softly to _I'll be seeing you_ , smiling, he was sitting on the floor, rocking side to side as he spoke. "What's in a name, in which we call a rose." He rocked, smiling.  
  
Footsteps grew closer as he tasted the iron in his mouth when the doctor backed handed him. "By any other name would smell as sweet." He continued, ignoring the pain on his cheek. There was a constant noise in the back, all of voices. All of them were coming from him, even when he didn't move his lips. " _Shhh._ "  
  
" _Pyotr._ ”  
  
" _He's not here right now,_ " The male grinned, he rocked as he looked up at the Doctor, " _Who am I speaking too?_ "  
  
The man's grin fell, looking up at the doctor, then he looked down at his hands confused, " _Let's find out._ " The man was soon standing in front of the doctor, holding him by the neck, he had a small frame compared to the other men in the room, but it didn't stop him from lifting the grown man off the ground, " _Who let me live? Who let this monster live? Take them out of my head!_ " His grip tighten around the man's neck, " _Take them out!_ "  
  
" _Doctor!_ " One of the soldiers grabbed Pyotr, holding him in a choke hold, " _No, no, no please don't!_ " He struggled to get out of the man's hold, his nails digging into the man's sleeve as they injected him with a serum, his body went limp. The Doctor panted, fixing his lab coat, " _Take him to go get treatment with the Soldier. It's time that they met._ "  
  
Screams were heard as he bit down hard on the mouthpiece, his nails digging into the palm of his hand, after the pain subsided, he relaxed, he was shirtless, there were only a few soldiers in the room, many doctors, the equipment was taken off, he didn't move, dazed as one the soldiers walked towards him, holding a small little diary as big as the man's hand. It was opened to one page as he read out loud. " _One. Shakespeare. Camp. Nine. Winter Solstice. Archangel. Twenty-one. Faces. Carousel. Wolf._ "  
  
Pyotr's eyes dilated, his body shut down in a relaxed state yet he was still panting softly, " _Ready to comply._ "  
  
" _We want you to meet someone, I want you two to get along. Soldier, meet Mother Russia._ "  
  
A man had stood beside him, holding no emotion on his face as the Soldier stood there, both of them were eyeing each other. Like two alpha wolves eyeing the other as if they were a piece of meat. Mother Russia had saw the metal arm and raised an eyebrow, but what really caught his attention was he looked oddly familiar. Oh. " _We will be sending you two on a mission soon, so get ready._ "  
  
Mother Russia, an experiment that the Soviets have been working on for years, they had found a small sick boy with no family, Pyotr. Ever since he was little he was odd, no one knew what the word was back then. Now it made sense in the present.  
  
He was Experiment: 582437.  
  
The Man with many faces.  
  
The experiments they did on him were psychologically impossible then, but the boy was a mutant, a mutant with many sides, they were only able to see a few of what he can do. And that's what they wanted, they wanted to see more, more of what this man can do. His code name was Mother Russia, neither looking like a man nor a woman but both, he was what Russia should be, powerful and show the true ways things are done their way.  
  
It was around the time when they were working on other experiments when they discovered something. Once the Winter Soldier and Mother Russia started working together. No one could stop them. Not even the people who created them. The soviets were extremely happy about that. But it wasn't that, that concerned them the most.  
  
They weren't aware of what the man can do, or what he remembered.  
  
The year was 1933, he was only 12 then, his family had died of the illness going around town, he was born in Arkhangelsk, Russia. But ever since he became an orphan he lived on the streets, somehow finding himself in Moscow. The Germans that were there had found him stealing, he screamed and kicked, yelling at them curses. " _Let me go!_ "  
  
" _Little boys shouldn't be stealing, now little Teufel let me show you what they do to thieves._ "  
  
Eyes were wide as he saw them pull out a knife, forcing his hand down onto the table as they held him still. From afar a few Soviet Soldiers watched them but didn't do anything. They brought the knife down only to never reach the boy's hand. The knife melted before it could touch him, he grabbed the handle, the melted metal reshaped back into the sharp object, he brought it to the soldiers neck, blood gushing out as he held out his hand as the other soldier flew into the air.  
  
It wasn't long before more soldiers tried to attack the boy, immediately taming him by knocking him out as they sent him where freaks belonged. The concentration camps. Pyotr went to Banjica in Serbia. It didn't take long before they branded him, he was there for five years, only surviving because of what he was.  
  
Took those same Soviet Soldiers 5 years to find him, he had escaped the concentration camp, head shaven as he struggled to keep running, he heard the dogs barking, shutting his eyes tightly as he lifted up his hand twisting his fingers as he heard the dogs let out a yelp. Waiting inside a small little gap between the trees, hearing the Germans shouting out orders, he learned German while he was kept in there, learned Polish as well. He waited inside small gap for two days. Surviving on the fallen snow and chewing on bark and any little creature that crossed his path.  
  
Finally.  
  
His hands cupped some clean snow as he brought it to his mouth, letting the snow melt into his mouth. He was running, running as far as his legs could take him. It took him days before he found a village, hiding away in the sewers during the day and coming out at night, he stunk, he was skinny and he was hungry. Days later, the Germans found him.  
  
How long was it going to take until he stopped running? He ran into someone, looking up to see the Soviet soldiers. They hid him behind him, he felt his body grow warm for having his own country men save him from the Nazi's. The Nazi's ran past them, the leader knelt in front of him. Those five years had done a number on him and he struggled to grow any taller than he was when he was 12. And now he was 17. " _Hello little one, why were you running from them? Where is your Mum and Papa._ "  
  
He looked down, just the mere thought of his parents who laid peacefully in their graves. Look at how their boy ended up. " _Dead. And they are trying to take me away._ "  
  
" _Oh no, we won't let that happen, come, let's get you cleaned up and get some food for you._ " He couldn't help but smile, nodding his head, and they did exactly that, the hot water hitting his skin, he hadn't eaten a real meal in years. " _What's wrong little one, why have you stopped eating?_ ”  
  
" _How stupid do you think I am?_ " He looked up at them, " _I can do a lot I know that, I don't know why I can, I was born like this, but before you knock me out and put me in a cell, let me ask you this, do you think walls can keep me at bay?_ "  
  
They were shocked to hear this, looking at the boy as they sighed softly, sitting up straight as he laced their fingers together. " _How about we make a deal?_ "  
  
" _I'm listening_."  
  
Lies. Lies. Lies. He didn't know then, how it would have affected him. His eyes were pure black, he was training with the winter soldier, it has been 8 years since he came to be the experiment that the Soviets kept from Hydra. After an incident, he lost his mind, his will to use his abilities freely, now in its place were voices. People inside his head, how many, he didn't know. But now his abilities were with them. His other faces.  
  
Pyotr watched the winter soldier as they circled each other, compared to him, Pyotr was smaller, his frame was smaller than what the Soviets wanted but it all worked out somehow, he attacked, grabbing the winter soldier by the neck, lifting his whole body up about to bring him down, only to have him grab the back of his shirt trying to pry him off, wrapping his legs around his waist as he grabbed him by the neck. Pressing down on a pressure point as the winter soldier let out a cry.  
  
" _Pretty._ " He purred.  
  
Grunting in pain as he felt the metal arm start punching him, he grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm back, it was only them, this was normal. They trained everyday whenever they had the chance, both equally as strong. Or so the Soviets thought. They didn't know how much the boy was hiding from them. " _Soldier. You're holding back. Don't be afraid to hurt me, because I can hurt you much, much worse._ "  
  
The Winter soldier let out a growl, pinning Pyotr to the ground causing him to gasp in surprise, no one has ever pinned him down, well it was a first for everything. It sort of excited Pyotr. What else can the Soldier do? The thought made him smirk. The soldier was between his legs, pinning his arms above his head. “ _I won't hold back now. So you better not go crying alone in your room, Pyotr._ ”  
  
“ _You wound me with your words. But,_ ” He grinned. He wrapped his legs around his waist, their bodies pressing together, just the friction almost caused them to break, leaning up to whisper into his ear. “ _Don't think I won't hold back now either. Soldier._ ”

  
His voice sent chills down his spine, both knowing not to hold back with the other. It was hell for the men, but heaven for them. “ _Let's see if the soldier can bring out all of the others all at once._ ”  
  
**NOW.**  
  
"Okay, if you guys wanted to go clubbing we could have done this any other time, why for a mission?" Tony complained, holding a glass of sex on the beach. Raising an eyebrow as he shrugged. "I mean It's not like we're not that noticeable," He coughed, "Sexy, Billionaire," He pointed to himself. "Redhead getting all the attention, and two out of time hunks oh and bird-man over here. All we're missing is Wanda but even with her we will stand out." He said waving to each one of them.  
  
"Hey." Sam started.  
  
"Just saying." Tony said.  
  
"We're not here to go clubbing, Tony. We're here to find a Hydra agent. Can we try to keep our priorities straight?" Steve said, he glanced over at his best friend who was eyeing the dance floor, at least someone had their priorities straight, Bucky was searching for anyone who looked suspicious. Or anyone who seemed out of place, besides them. Even if they did somehow managed to fit in with their casual clothing against the teens and drunk adults who wore no shirts and very revealing clothing. "Just try and see if anyone is acting a little odd."  
  
"A little odd isn't the right word there Cap, especially with these horny teenagers taking LSD and all types of drugs. You don't know what those drugs do to you, they make you act more than odd trust me. I'm gonna get a closer look at the bartending area. Is that alright with you? Everyone is welcome to join me take shots." They were all sitting at a table at the far corner, Steve and Bucky sitting across from each other, Tony was already making his way to the bar, Nat and Sam were facing the dance floor, their backs on the wall with the table right in front of them.  
  
"I'm gonna be honest with you Steve, I really want to go down there and show some of the ladies some of my good moves." Sam said, eyeing a group of ladies dancing together. His head nodding the the beat of the music as he looked to Steve for permission. Hey, at least he was asking. Unlike Tony who was taking shot after shot at the bar area.  
  
Steve sighed, "Fine. Go. Anyone else?"  
  
"No." Nat said, pushing herself off the wall. "But I'm going to look around the back and see if I can find anything."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Once everyone left, it was just Steve and Bucky. Bucky wore a long sleeve shirt, and a glove to cover up his metal hand. Steve had managed to get some of his memory back, he remembered Steve, and remembered what Hydra did to him. But overall everything was still a bit blurry. He was still learning so much about how he was before. Everything was a bit clearer once Steve actually started to explain all the things he has done before any of this. "Buck, you feelin' alright? You know you can always ditch the mission if you're not ready to be out in the open."  
  
"I'm fine. Plus, I gotta see you try and dance at least once down there with someone." Bucky grinned, Steve snorted shaking his head.  
  
"One no. And two we're on a mission we're not here to dance, if you can even call that dancing." Steve motioned to the dance floor full of people grinding against each other and moving to the beat of the music. "Plus, I don't think they will appreciate my moves."  
  
"You still don't know how to dance."  
  
"Nat tried to teach me once."  
  
Bucky was laughing, "I bet that didn't end well."  
  
"No, it didn't." He couldn't help but smile seeing his best friend laugh. After what Hydra did to him, it was hard to try to get the same old Bucky back, even though they both wouldn't be able to go back and be how they were. Two guys from Brooklyn from the 40s. Bucky smiled as he looked at the dance floor, still eyeing everyone there, he stopped, seeing someone dancing with a group of people but they danced like they were the only one there.  
  
He can hear Steve asking him if he was okay, but he didn't respond at first. His eyes never left that person dancing alone in a crowd of people. Their eyes were shut, as they swayed to the music, their messy dirty blonde hair hitting the lights making them glow under the lights, he could even see some of the hair stick to their face from sweat. Bucky had to get a closer look. He wanted to go down there. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he could only watch them.  
  
How could there be someone so beautiful?  
  
They finally opened their eyes, Bucky felt himself take in a breath. They continued to sway, the way their body moved with the beat was hypnotizing. They wore loose jeans and a tightly fitted muscle shirt. They wore glowing bracelets and necklaces just like everyone else. The more he watched them the more he felt himself grow mesmerized. He was pretty damn sure he wasn't the only one who was mesmerized by the their dancing.  
  
"Hey Buck are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
How could he be fine, this person was doing something to him that he couldn't explain. Making him feel things he didn't think he could feel again after what Hydra did to him. But he found himself wanting, needing to be close to them. A man falling under the boy's spell.  
  
A beautiful boy dancing alone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

_THEN_  
  
There were almost animalistic growls escaping their lips, both the Soldier and Pyotr. They were left alone to train, most of the guards afraid to be in the same room as them in fear they would get hurt along the process of their training. So they only watched behind a screen. And, they were impressed. Pyotr was one of the only people who can pin the Asset with little effort. He had him pinned, his messy hair sticking to his face his eyes glared up at him, he wasn't even using his abilities.  
  
Just mere skills.  
  
The Soldier grabbed his wrist, prying him off him, " _What makes you so special? You barely go out for missions._ " He said.  
  
Both standing up, yet they circled one another like animals about to pounce on the other. The soldier knew nothing of what Pyotr could really do. The soviets had kept all of that from him. Pyotr smirked, his blonde hair had grown almost as long as the Soldier's but more messier, his hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, " _What? Are you Jealous Soldier?_ " The blonde laughed," _You will see soon why they say I am special._ "  
  
The Soviets were just trying to be careful, not knowing what the outcome could be if they allowed him out in the open, they only sent him out to assassinate people, single persons. Never a group. Not yet.   
  
The two continued to stare each other down, it felt hot in the room all of a sudden, but pushing it to the side assuming it was just because of the thermostat being broken. Pyotr bared his teeth at the Soldier, the two both ready to pounce on the other again to see who can get the other to beg for mercy.  
  
But they were both pulled out of their own thoughts, " _It's time you two._ "  
  
Pyotr let his hair fall to his face, his back to the Soldier, he turned his head, his eyes turned pure black, " _Ready Soldier?_ "  
  
The Soldier only gave him a look, the two left to get ready for the mission, going into a room full of weapons, both already dressed in their normal attire. They will shower when they return, as Pyotr pried off his shirt replacing it with a freshly new one, The Soldier was watching him, his eyes traveling down his bare back, he had more curves than a normal man, his pants were skin tight, cupping his ass perfectly. Snapped out of his thoughts when Pyotr waved his hand sending him flying back.  
  
" _Eyes off. Soldier._ " He turned his head as he slipped his shirt on. " _You may look but we have things to do._ "  
  
He heard the soldier let out a low growl, making him laugh out loudly. The Soldier watched his tongue lick his bottom lip as he grinned. Holding a Johnson as he threw it to him. He caught it with his left bionic arm. Glaring at him, " _Let's go._ "  
  
 _Mission: Annihilate the Enemy._  
  
Pyotr's eyes turned black, his face was covered beside his eyes, his eyes sending chills down many of the Soviets backs as he spoke, but not with one, but with many voices, men, women, children, boy, and girl. "Поехали."  
  
After the mission they were offered to stay in a hotel, hours from their main base and thousands of miles from where they killed. The hotel was surrounded making sure to keep the two inside the building. Both sharing a room, two beds on each side of the room. Pyotr was in the shower, ever since they gotten back he stayed silent, every emotion had left his face and he showed no sign that he was mentally present. Staring off into the distance, staring at the tiled wall, allowing the hot water to run down his naked body, rinsing him of any blood that got on him.  
  
Letting out a shaky breath his pupils shrunk as he shut his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed together in frustration, leaning forward on the wall in front of him, his fist pushing roughly onto the wall, preventing him from lashing out and possibly slipping in the shower. Tears escaping his eyes, yet they blend in with the water. After he had calmed down, he got out of the shower, drying himself up and getting dressed. Allowing the Soldier to shower and cleanse himself of the stench of blood and sweat.  
  
Pyotr laid in his own bed, looking up at the ceiling, his hands cupping the back of his head as he glanced up when the door to the bathroom opened.  
  
The Soldier had showered, lost in thought, why had he been staring at Pyotr as he changed? He took note on the faint scars on his body, the tattoo on his arm. The soldier may not remember who he was before, but he wondered if Pyotr ever asked himself that same question as he stared at that tattoo. _Who am I?_  
  
He had forgotten his clothes on the bed, as he walked out of the bathroom in only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair sticking to his face as their eyes fell on the other, Pyotr turned to see the clothes laid out neatly on the bed, he snorted. " _I think you forgot something Soldier._ " When the smaller male's eyes landed on his again, he found the wound on his side still threatening to start bleeding again. " _Sit down first. Let me fix your wound._ "  
  
The Soldier obeyed as he sat down on the bed, Pyotr going over to their bags to pull out the first aid kit, he sat beside him as he treated his wound, unfazed by him who was only in just a towel. The soldier hissed when he stitched his wound back up, Pyotr watched as the muscle on his abs flexed.  
  
He set down the stuff, the Soldier about to get up to go put clothes on, " _Soldier._ "  
  
The Soldier noticed the tone of his voice had changed as he turned to look at him, his blue eyes staring right at him, no emotion crossed his face as he watched the man in front of him crumble. This was the real Pyotr. There was fear in his eyes, but also relief, " _Do you remember me? When you found me in that village? Bucky?_ "  
  
 **NOW**  
  
Feeling eyes on him, the beautiful boy looked around the room, he had stopped dancing much to Bucky's disappointment, soon his eyes landed on Bucky. Bucky didn't know why but the moment he looked at him, he started to feel his body grow hot, there were too many people in the club now. He watched from afar as the beautiful boy's cheeks turned a deep crimson. He was so cute when he blushed.  
  
Without a second thought, Bucky stood up, his eyes never leaving the boy's, but the boy never took his eyes off him either. Afraid if he looked away he would be gone. He made his way to the dance floor, hell even if he couldn't dance he just needed to be closer to him. He even heard Steve asking him where he was going, he didn't think he responded to him though.  
  
But Bucky saw the boy's eyes widen when he stood up and started to make his way to him. Looking smaller as he rubbed his arm, waiting for the mysterious man to join him on the dance floor. Once the two were finally in front of each other, The boy smiled at him shyly, Bucky couldn't help but smile wide at his shyness. Bucky watched his lips form the word, _Hi._ He lifted up his hand to motion for him to come closer as he leaned up close to his ear, "I saw you watching me."  
  
Bucky bit down on his lip, his voice was soft to listen to, it sent chills down his spine as he smirked, leaning down to speak, his lips brushing lighting on the beautiful boy's cheek, "Well you caught me."  
  
The boy laughed, his laugh warming up his heart as he smiled down at him, "My name is Mikel."  
  
"I'm Bucky."  
  
Mikel smiled at him wide, "Do you want to dance?" He asked him.  
  
The beat to the music started to become faster and faster, Bucky could feel the bass in his chest as he looked down at him, dance to this? He couldn't help but wonder how the hell would you dance to this? Couldn't be too hard, the other guys who happened to be dancing made it seem easy. "Sure."  
  
Sensing his nervousness and hesitation. Mikel laughed, leaning up to whisper into his ear. "I'll teach you."  
  
Maybe just for the night, but he never felt more alive. It wasn't really hard to dance, especially since he couldn't be as bad as most of the drunk's were on the dance floor. As more people started to crowd onto the dance floor, he felt himself being pushed closer to Mikel. Bucky had his hands on his hips, being careful not to hurt him as they were pushed closer, Mikel wrapped his arms around his neck.  
  
If the music had stopped they wouldn't have noticed. Bucky stared down at his lips, both leaning in slowly, feeling his lips brush against his, bringing his hand up to cup the back of his head about to pull him into a kiss. Only to hear in his earpiece, "Bucky we gotta go, we found a lead.”  
  
Shit. Bucky let out a low groan of frustration, "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I gotta go."  
  
Mikel was blushing deeply as he nodded his head, pulling away from him quickly. He can see the look of disappointment in his eyes. Taking one last look at that bashful face as he turned away from him and left. And he was pissed, he was so close to kissing him, if they had waited just another minute, he would have-  
  
What would he have done?  
  
Bucky was confused as why he was getting frustrated over this. Meeting up outside in the back of the club, Nat was panting, "Nat found a suspicious man running, and we confirmed that he was working for Hydra. But I don't think he was the agent we were looking for. So he must still be in the club but we couldn't find him.”  
  
"But," Tony started, "Little red couldn't catch the wolf so we're back to square one, let's call it a night and try again tomorrow."  
  
Steve looked over at his best friend, "You okay Bucky?"  
  
"I think he's more than okay, about to ravish the life out of that boy's mouth. So how far did you get into his pants?" Tony teased.  
  
Bucky glared at him, Tony held his hands up in defense, "Just saying, you left him hanging, do you think he knows who you are?"  
  
"I doubt we will see each other again. So cut it out Tony."  
  
He was so hoping it wouldn't be the last. They headed back to the Stark tower, the ride back, he could just hear Tony in the background going on and on about the agent. But Bucky just looked out the window, his mind wandering back to Mikel. He can hear everyone discussing their plans to capture the agent, but all he could think about was how would he capture Mikel's heart?  
  
But would they ever meet again?  
  
A few days later, they were stuck, unable to find the agent who happened to disappear faster than the speed of light. Well that was exaggerating it a bit, but it sure felt like it. They were on a break, Steve and Bucky decided to get coffee for everyone. Going to a coffee shop down the street, both chatting about anything else besides the mission. "I miss Brooklyn."  
  
"If we lived in Brooklyn we still wouldn't be able to afford it." Bucky stated as they entered the coffee shop, the door giving off a little bell as they entered. Bucky was already looking at the menu, Steve was looking around, they were both disguised so no one should be able to recognize them. Steve froze, Bucky was about to walk forward as he grabbed his arm, "hey isn't he-?"  
  
Bucky looked towards the direction he was motioning to, he froze, if his mouth was hanging open he couldn't tell. It was the same boy from the club, Mikel. He was in an ugly green apron, black pants and a different shade of green t-shirt. He wore a green cap, headphones in his ears as he wiped down tables not noticing them at first.  
  
Steve grinned at his best friend seeing how he reacted to him, walking over to the cash register eyeing the bell sitting on the counter as he rang it. Hearing the bell behind all the music as he glanced up, his eyes falling to Bucky as they grew wide as he let out a small squeak. His eyes darted towards Steve, but his eyes passed him to the man behind the little window. Trying to keep calm as he made his way to the cash register, stuffing his headphones into the pocket of his apron.  
  
Bucky followed him quietly, standing beside Steve as Mikel turned to them, his expression changed completely as he smiled at them, as if he was just greeting just average customers. "What can I get you boys?"  
  
"Six medium cups of Coffee please." Steve spoke up.  
  
Bucky kept trying to find the will to speak, he should have said Hi, why didn't he notice him before damn it? Mikel got down their order, adding it up on the register as he glanced up, his beautiful eyes going straight to his before looking back down to the register. The man from behind the little window walked out from behind the counter, a coat draped on his arm as he made his way around Mikel. "I'm leaving Mikel."  
  
"Mkay, bye."  
  
He waited patiently, for the man to leave. Letting out a loud sigh, once he finally left the building. "Shit." His eyes still following the man outside the window. He looked at Bucky finally, smiling shyly at him, his eyes darted down shyly as he let out a small voice. "Hi again."  
  
Steve looked at Mikel confused. "What just happened?"  
  
"Well, I sort of lied to my boss that I was sick a few days ago. He doesn't know I was actually at the club."  
  
Steve took one look at his best friend and couldn't help but start smiling like a goofball. Bucky was blushing. The blush reached to the tips of his ears. He didn't know why he was, but just being in the same room as him, and being able to talked to him made him nervous. He needed to snap out of it, he wasn't like this in the 40s. "Hey um... I'm sorry about what happened the other night."  
  
"Oh no it's fine."  
  
As he spoke, he was getting their coffee's ready, moving skillfully with the machine behind him as he set them down on the counter, Steve pulled out his wallet to pay. Mikel shook his head, "it's on the house."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So..." Bucky started.  
  
There was a buzz, both Bucky and Mikel glanced at the tall Blonde. Steve pulled out his phone, "Hey sorry we have to get going."  
  
Bucky bit down on his lip. "It was nice seeing you again Mikel."  
  
"Come back anytime."  
  
"That I will do." Smiling at him softly, seeing the blush creep up on his cheeks as he grinned, helping Steve with the coffee's as they headed out. As they were walking back to Stark Towers, Steve nudged Bucky, "So his name is Mikel."  
  
"Steve I'm going to hurt you if you say anything to anyone."  
  
Steve laughed, "I won't, I won't.. so did you two, fondue?"  
  
"You did not just.."  
  
Shaking his head, Bucky continued walking.. Finally when they made it back to Stark Towers, they had handed everyone their coffee. Tony was more jittery and talkative. "You won't guess what we have, or who we have."  
  
"Is it the Hydra Agent?"  
  
"Well not _The_ Hydra Agent, but _a_ Hydra agent, it's the close's thing we got to finding out who the hell this person is, but hey don't spoil the fun I was just getting to the good part, we get to interrogate him to find more answers and more information who this agent is." Tony said.  
  
"Then let's get started."  
  
It had taken hours just to try and get the man to utter a word besides his useless threats. He was dressed like an average citizen, blue jeans, plaid, and a jacket for the cold New York air. Everyone had a chance to speak to him, now with all the avengers now present in the interrogation room, they waited patiently for him to break. But he didn't break as they were expecting him to. "The longer you keep this up the longer you'll find yourself in jail." Nat said.  
  
The agent just looked at her bored as he let out a sigh as he leaned back, a small smile on his face as he laced his fingers together in front of him. "Listen here bud you are dealing with a lot of things you may not understand, so we are trying to give you something better to choose from, us or the men who are waiting outside this room to let lose a few of their inner demons on you. So how about it?" Tony said waited with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall.  
  
Steve was standing near the door eyeing him, he hadn't said a word yet. Bucky was sitting in the chair, far from the agent, if the agent knew who he was, he showed no signs of it. "Okay, look we're getting absolutely nowhere so how about we, I don't know, let Buck talk to him, because I'm this close to knocking him out myself." Tony spoke quietly, his back to the agent as he looked at Steve. "We're not getting any closer to this agent if he don't talk."  
  
"Fine, Bucky is that okay with you?"  
  
"Yeah." Everyone started to leave the room, leaving the ex-agent and the current hydra agent alone in the room together.  
  
Bucky pulled his chair closer to the table, taking his glove off as he let his metal hand breathe after a long day. "You know who I am, what I've done so you should be very scared right now, now tell me and we will be out of here and you get to live to see the sun for an hour before you see nothing but gray walls."  
  
"Why should I tell you? What good would it do for them?" The man started laughing. "Oh my mistake, it would make them very happy if I told you personally. After all they have been trying to find you after all these years, has hunted down every man who knew your name, who knew where you were, just for you, Soldier."  
  
Bucky looked at him confused, who the hell was this person? Searching for him? Why? "Who are you working for?"  
  
The man leaned slowly, "Mother Russia."

 


	3. Chapter 3

_THEN_  
  
Echoes of screams ran throughout the building, after the mission they were getting wiped, The Soldier not hesitating at first when he was put in the chair, Pyotr flinched at the sound of his screams, he was shaking, they were losing him, they had discovered something when he was one of his other faces, he would not dare look in a mirror. They didn't understand why at first, and still to this day they don't.  
  
They had to fight to put him into the chair, he was trembling as if he was cold, his head resting against the headrest, the Doctor putting the equipment onto his head, feeling the metal bars wrap tightly around his wrists keeping him down. His eyes met the Soldier's, " _Forgive me father for I have sinned..._ "  
  
Once they turned it on, he screamed, his scream had many voices, a man, a woman, a child, all of different ages. It had sent chills down everyone's spine, a few guards in the room had crossed themselves quickly, as if they had been in the presence of the devil himself. His screams had continued, the lights started to flicker, they all looked at one another this had never happened before.  
  
Once it was done, they carried him out along with the Soldier, taking them to their cells. One of the guards laid him down on the bed in the far corner. Leaving him alone to face his demons.  
  
Pyotr woke up after an hour, now sitting on the bed facing the wall, his hand resting against the cement, who was he? Pyotr tried to remember, what was he doing here? He couldn't even express how frustrated he felt, so instead he looked, and looked, at the same gray wall. No emotion cross his face. What had Hydra done to this boy?  
  
They take, and they take. Took away his emotions, took away what made him human. Not just him, but every experiment, even the Soldier. So they wouldn't get sidetracked and start to feel anything towards their kills. He's facing the wall, rocking back and forth, mumbling quietly to himself, shaking his head to himself as he giggles.  
  
There was a camera in the corner of the room by the door, they were watching him from behind a screen. He started to speak a little louder, " _I don't think he knows.. Shh keep it a secret, keep it a secret... hmm.._ " He started to hum loudly as he rocked.  
  
They didn't know if he was talking to himself or to the other versions of himself. They didn't know. " _I know you are watching me~_ " He sang.  
  
He turned to the camera, " _But you won't catch me._ "  
  
They had gotten back from another mission, they were just walking calmly back to the base, Pyotr was grinning, walking backwards as he faced the Asset. " _Did you have fun Soldier? Because I know I did. I want to go play again. I want to dance and sing, their screams will be the song I dance to._ " His voice sounded like a little girl speaking.  
  
Some of the guards were disturbed by his words. They even stood far from them, especially him. " _Soldier._ " He said, his voice returning back to normal. He had stopped walking, The Soldier stopped looking at him, not saying anything.  
  
" _What did I do?_ " He was breathing heavily, tears started to welt up in his eyes as he screamed loudly, he falls to his knees, everyone stops immediately looking at the man who could destroy a country by himself as he broke down finally. Mother Russia's mind had broken. He clenched his head as he continued to scream. All of the guards looked at one another, they didn't know what the hell happen, what made him snap. " _Get him!_ " One of the other agents that were there screamed at the guards.  
  
" _Lock him up now!_ "  
  
A guard would come up to him and try to grab him, only to be thrown hundreds of feet away from him. One after the other, they were all out of options, one of the agents that had gotten thrown, struggled to get up, " _Soldier grab him!_ "  
  
The Winter Soldier looked at Pyotr, taking a few steps towards him, Pyotr looked up at him, his eyes glazed over, he reached out to grab him. Only to hear the whoosh of the tranquilizers hitting Pyotr from afar, he went limp, he started to fall forward as the Soldier grabbed him before he could hit the ground, Pyotr was looking at something from behind him, the Soldier turned to see what he was looking at.  
  
A mirror.  
  
Pyotr was ripped away from his arms, they dragged his body like a rag doll back inside the building. The Winter Soldier watched as they did mind treatment on him, Pyotr screamed as they treated him, flinching at every word. Wiping his memory of the incident, but did they really do much to his memory as they thought?  
  
Pyotr was in the locker room, after an hour of burning steam in the gym they had installed there for them to train. Stood shirtless, his feet bare and with his hands wrapped up in bandages, he sat down as he started to lean forward as he looked at the dry blood on his hands. The Soldier approached him quietly. " _Pyotr._ "  
  
Pyotr looked up at him, " _You know, I knew you were watching me. Not because of the voices and the abilities, I can just feel your eyes on me._ "  
  
" _Can I ask you something?_ " The Soldier said, standing at first a few feet away from him before he found himself sitting beside Pyotr.  
  
" _Depends, is it you asking the question or them?_ " Oddly he seemed calm, as if he didn't just have a break down earlier and didn't just have his memory wiped and have mind treatment on him. No. Something was off about him now.  
  
" _Me, you know there is no cameras here._ ”  
  
Pyotr looked at him, " _How many are there?_ "  
  
" _Too many._ " He said as he started to undo the wraps on his hands, letting it fall to the ground as he stretched his fingers, rubbing his sore knuckles. His mind wandering off, until Bucky spoke again.  
  
" _Does it get annoying?_ "  
  
" _It gives me a headache when they all talk at once._ " The Soldier eyed him, he couldn't pinpoint it, it was as if Pyotr was hiding something, but how could you hide something when you had nothing to hide when your memory was wiped and your mind is controlled by Hydra?  
  
" _Which one is the real you?_ "  
  
" _Pyotr. Oh Pyotr. Such a good boy who suffered too much. So naive we all feel so sorry for him._ " The Soldier looked at him confused. " _I don't know who the real one is anymore. He's lost with the rest of us._ ”  
  
**NOW**  
  
Bucky froze when he heard the name. Mother Russia. Why did it sound so familiar? It sent chills down his spine when he heard the name. He can feel the lump in his throat as he tried to swallow, the man leaned back and let out a laugh. Bucky stayed calm, glaring at the man. "Oh I see they were right."  
The agent started to hum, until he was singing Russia's national Anthem. Mother Russia. Who were they? No he knew who they were. Deep down he knew. The more he tried to pry into his own brain, he got nowhere. Maybe if he was alone he could remember. But why? What did Hydra do to him to make him forget about Mother Russia? As he stared at the man blankly, behind the glass, Tony's eyebrows furrowed together. Something wasn't right.  
  
From the little things Bucky could remember of Mother Russia, Hydra Agent, Male. That was it. Nothing Important. Basic things. For now.  
  
Bucky stood up, walking over to the door as it opened, he walked out of the room. Everyone stood outside the door waiting for him, "Who's Mother Russia?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Hydra doesn't have anything on a Mother Russia." Why did it feel like he was lying to them?  
  
Nat clicked her tongue in disgust, not at all satisfied. "I've only heard stories but none that could help us."  
  
Tony was still watching Bucky, but he stayed quiet about it. "Let's get to work, this isn't going to be a walk in the park I can tell you that much right now."  
  
They headed back to the Stark Towers, everyone had pulled up a computer and started searching through the Hydra files that they had released a while back. Bucky sat on the couch, a laptop on his lap as he let out a loud sigh. It had already been 2 hours within their search and nothing. They had found nothing so far about the agent. His leg was bouncing up and down impatiently. He tried so hard to remember. To go back to those dark times of his to see who the hell was this man.  
  
But the Soviet Hydras had kept him a Top secret from the others.  
  
"Wait. I didn't anything but I think I remember something a while back when I was Russia." Nat said sitting up quickly from the desk she had occupied herself.  
  
Everyone looked at her, "I knew they were always preserved like Bucky but even back then when he had trained me to be an assassin, but every lesson we had, there was always someone there watching. I remember a while back that they happened to be Mother Russia and I was guessing he was just keeping an eye on Bucky. I don't know why though. They would wear this thick fur coat, they had blonde hair and for some odd reason they always had their face covered."  
  
"Well that helps us a little. I mean we got somewhat of a description of them but them covering their faces also has us stuck." Tony said.  
  
"Thank you Nat." Steve said and smiled at her. "How about we all take a break, we have been at this for a while."  
  
Bucky set the laptop aside, standing up as he glanced at his phone. It was late, but hell he was going for a walk.  
  
Obviously walk to Mikel's work to see if he was still there. He didn't want to disturb his work, he threw on a leather jacket, slipping a glove on his hand. Pushing his hair back as he pulled on a baseball cap. He hoped no one noticed him gone.  
  
As he made his way to the coffee shop, he argued with himself. Should he go in and say hi? No. If he did he didn't know what he would do. But if he stayed away it'll be creepy. He stood outside on the other side of the street. There weren't many people out that could hide him. He watched as Mikel dealt with customers. Fuck it.  
  
He crossed the street, hearing the small bell as he entered. Mikel looked up and smiled at him, oh he so didn't regret coming to see him. Some people gave Bucky odd looks but he ignored them as Mikel came up to him. "Hey! I didn't expect to see you so soon."  
  
"Well, I couldn't stay away, knowing you would be here." Seeing his cheeks turn a dark crimson, immediately becoming bashful. How could he be so lucky to have met him?  
  
"W-Well um..." He stammered. "Can I get you anything?" Mikel walked to the cash register, waiting to take his order. "Large Coffee please." He said.  
  
"That'll be 3.21."  
  
Bucky pulled out a twenty and handed it to him, "Keep the change."  
  
Mikel looked up at him, the blush still visible on his cheeks. "Thank you Bucky." Oh just hearing him say his name did things to him he shouldn't be thinking or feeling right now, especially since he was out in public.   
  
Mikel smiled at him as he turned to make his coffee, Bucky glanced around, seeing an empty seat as he sat down, still close enough to the cash register, so he can see Mikel. He watched him, watched the way he moved. He moved gracefully, as if no one was looking, until of course when he started to walk towards him, he almost tripped over his own feet. Bucky caught him quickly, Mikel holding onto Bucky and the coffee for dear life. "Holy shit. I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz."  
  
"It's fine." Bucky stood up, he had his hands on Mikel's hips, steadying him. Mikel had his left hand on his shoulder, they were so close, almost as close as they were at the club. Mikel pulled away quickly, Bucky could see the blush reach the tip of his ears again. He handed him the cup, "I um.. I-I guess it's a bit late to ask you how your day went huh?"  
  
Bucky laughed. God he was so adorable. "It's better now that I got to see you."  
  
If there was by any chance he could have been even redder, Mikel duck his head down shyly. Hell he still got it, deep down he was the same old Bucky. Sort of, but close enough. "Oh. Here's your receipt. I gotta get back to work. Bye Bucky." Mikel said quickly and made his way to the back behind the register.  
  
Bucky glanced down at the receipt, seeing a phone number scribbled with purple ink. Bucky smiled wide. Taking his coffee, Mikel was trying to busy himself with cleaning, now there weren't people around as he walked towards the door, where Mikel was cleaning a table currently. He learned over the chair. "Bye Mikel."  
  
Mikel squeaked out a small bye as he left. He was so happy it seemed unreal at first. But the purple ink was still there when he looked down. He was so going to be broke soon the more he visited the coffee shop.  
  
It was a constant repeat, wake up, go to the coffee shop, work, coffee shop, search for Mother Russia, sleep, Repeat.  
  
Everyone had notice how much of a good mood he has been lately. Tony would tease him about it, well everyone does. Over any little thing. If he was looking at his phone they would immediately assume it was Mikel. Which it was. Even if he walked to the door they would think he was going to go visit him, they would all shout out for Bucky to tell Mikel hi for them. Which they were doing right now. They were all waiting for the day he would bring him over so they could torture him more with their teasing.  
  
He was going to the coffee shop to see him, Mikel was cleaning, he had headphones on again, his eyes concentrating on just one stain as he scrubbed. Bucky smirked, walking up behind him and gently pinched his sides. Mikel squeaked standing straight up, backing against Bucky as he spun around to face him. "Bucky! Don't I swear to god don't do that!"  
  
They both were laughing, he had become a regular at the shop. There weren't any customers around, they both sat at a table, Mikel ditching the cleaning supplies as he took off his hat, his hair was combed back but once out of the hat it was a mess. He ran his fingers through his hair, Bucky bit down on his lip, watching his hand movements. "Bucky. Don't you get tired of coming here?" He asked him.  
  
Yes he tried to visit him as much as he could whenever he was free. They texted and even called, most of their conversations had lasted at least an hour. He had learned so much about the blonde that it made him crave more. A college student who had two jobs, studying to be a teacher. Was an only child and his mom lived out in the country on the old farm house he grew up on. "No not really, especially if I get to see you."  
  
"You know you don't have to buy coffee all the time when you come in just to see me." Mikel said looking at him with a small smile.  
  
Oh how much he was holding back from him, he wanted to kiss him so bad on those pretty plump lips. He chuckled softly. "So you're kicking me out of the coffee shop now are you?"  
  
Taken aback by his words, Mikel pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. "No. I like having you come visit me and sometimes catch you staring at my ass. What you didn't think I knew?"  
  
Bucky was in the process of drinking his coffee when he spoke, he choked on it when the words left his mouth, staring at the smaller male with wide eyes, looking utterly terrified. Mikel laughed at his reaction. "You knew? This whole time and didn't say anything?"  
  
"Well no. But it was pretty obvious when I bent down to get something, you tend to like-" he mimicked the way Bucky would stare at his ass, slowly leaning even more back into his chair.  
  
"Shut up." Bucky mumbled.  
  
"Make me."  
  
They continued to talk, constantly flirting. Mikel told him about his classes, him wanting to be a teacher and all for ESE kids. It made Bucky happy hearing him talk about his career. "Oh my god, the other day my roommate had used my debit card to buy a membership description on E-harmony. I need to find him somebody and that asshole owes me 50 dollars now."  
  
Bucky snorted back a laugh. Shaking his head. Mikel was smiling, he was looking out the window, he looked at him. "Hey why don't you tell me more about yourself, you know more about me than I do of you."  
  
A chill ran down his spine, he knew the day would come but damn, now? This soon? Bucky cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. Shit what could he tell him? He had to be careful what he told him. He didn't want to risk him getting involved with any of this. "Well uh... I live with my best friend, Steve, we knew each other ever since we were kids."  
  
"Oh was it that cute tall blonde guy you were with the first time?" Mikel asked.  
  
Bucky made a face, jealousy hitting him hard as he said. "Yeah him. And.. I work basically everyday. I haven't gotten a day off since I'm...sort of new.”  
  
"Yet you still some how manage to come here every day."  
  
"I have long extended breaks I try to take advantage of them."  
  
Mikel laughed. "Where do you work at?"  
  
Shit. Bucky let out a small smirked. "That's a secret."  
  
Mikel pouted, his arms crossed over his chest. "That is so not fair. You know where I work, why won't you tell me?" He whined the last part softly in a playful manner.  
  
"I'll tell you one day."  
  
"Ass." He huffed.  
  
Bucky's "extended" break lasted until Mikel got out of work. Mikel closed the shop, catching up with Bucky as he pulled on a thin sweater which couldn't have done much to keep him warm in that cold New York weather. Bucky took his jacket off, draping it on his shoulders he had on a hoodie underneath, but he still kept the glove on, hiding his hand from him. Mikel blushed, pulling the leather jacket closer to him. Taking in the smell of Bucky as he inhaled. Spicy and sexy. He said softly. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll walk you to your apartment."  
  
They walked in silence, enjoying each others company, Mikel was snuggled deep in Bucky's jacket. Mikel didn't live too far from the coffee shop, it was a good distance, but they didn't mind how long it took them. Bucky had so many thoughts running through his head. He did stay alert of his surroundings but that wasn't the only thing on his mind. Every now and then their hands would brush against each other, until Bucky got the courage to take his hand in his as they walked hand in hand.  
  
Even in the cold air hitting their faces, they were lucky it hid their blushing faces from the other. Once they got to the apartment, which was an old apartment building, Mikel turned to him. "Thanks for walking me to my apartment."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Mikel started to pull the jacket off. "Here you might need this for your walk back home." Mikel draped it on his shoulders, giving a small satisfied smile, Bucky looked down at him, watching the way he caught his lip between his teeth. Mikel leaned up quickly, kissing his cheek and turning to run into the apartment building, calling out behind him. "Night Bucky."  
  
So close.   
  
But now he knew. He started to head back to Stark Towers, grinning like a goofball. Just feeling his lips on his cheek, he can tell how soft they were. All those thoughts passed, because by the time he made it back, it was time for work.  
  
Nothing could have ruined his good mood, even Tony's complaints and teasing didn't have any effect on him. Even going to work and staying up late to hunt down Mother Russia didn't bother him one bit. He just couldn't stop thinking about Mikel's lips.  
  
They were at the night club again. Bucky forcing himself to focus as they searched for Mother Russia. Deep down. He had a bad feeling about this. He searched for anyone that looked suspicious. Trying so hard to remember the man that apparently knew him. Huh, what are the odds. That sounded like something he went through before. But this person wasn't Steve. They were a Hydra Agent so of course, it didn't see good at all. They were the enemy, but he had thought the same thing when he was the Winter Soldier when he was sent to kill Steve.  
  
A voice came from the ear piece. “I have sighting of someone looking suspicious.” Nat said.  
  
“Don't take your eyes off them, make sure it's them before we move in.” Steve's voice came through.  
  
“Description?” Tony said.  
  
Bucky felt his heart start to race, why was his body reacting to the possibility that it could be him? No it wasn't that. He knew. “It's him.” She said.  
  
Bucky searched the crowd almost frantically, looking for Nat to see where she was looking at. He heard Tony right after she said that. “Wait, it's a guy?” Tony scoffed into the earpiece. “Would have thought it was a girl.”  
  
It was that moment when he saw him, he was on the dance floor, he stood out a lot by the way he was dressed and that he was also the only one not dancing like the rest. And there was another thing that made him stand out. He wore a mask that covered the upper part of his face, and he was staring right at Bucky. The exact moment their eyes met, something hot hit Bucky, images he couldn't understand.  
  
“Corner him!” Steve hissed, everyone made their way to the dance floor as if on cue, Mother Russia turned away and started to shove people out of his way. Bucky started to follow him, he could be the only one who can explain what Hydra did to him. He felt an arm grab him, stopping him. Tony. “You know him don't you? Or who he is?”  
  
“No I don't.” He said simply, he tried to pull away from Tony's grip, only he didn't let go.  
  
“How come I don't believe you?” Bucky glared at him, they continued to stare each other down, a negative tension started to build up between them. “Hey if you two are done, get off your assess! He's running!”  
  
Bucky booked it, towards the original direction he was heading. He wasn't going to let him get away. He caught sight of his fur coat, Mother Russia was heading towards a door, he stopped, turning to look at Bucky, Bucky froze. His eyes were pitch black. Mother Russia grinned, showing perfectly white teeth. He blew him a kiss as he escaped.  
  
Shit.  
  
They lost him.  
  
It was silent at Stark Towers, Tony was mad at the fact they didn't get him, (or someone, namely Bucky) but what could they do? They weren't expecting to see him tonight, oddly it was so soon. They would just have to keep searching, off to plan B which they were going to discuss in the morning. Trying to aim at any Hydra bases that could still be functioning.  
  
Bucky was in his room, laying in bed. Going back to the images he just saw, it was of Bucky and Mother Russia training. They were both covered in each others blood as they circled each other. Deep down he knew, he was strong, stronger than anyone he had ever met. But why did he remember that? No. He couldn't have remembered there was something about him that he knew he could do, but what was it?  
  
Bucky let out a frustrated sigh, his phone vibrated, he glanced at the caller ID, Doll. He smiled softly. He picked up the phone. “Mikel.”  
  
Tony was still in his mood, fixing FRIDAY as he glanced up, standing up straight as he crossed his arms over his chest as he eyed the screen in front of him. “FRIDAY find me anything you can about this man.” 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_THEN_  
  
Pyotr let out a small wince when he was shoved in line, there were so many other men, all of different ages, he was looking around frantically, why was he here? Where the hell was here? Once he got to the front of the line he saw the others ahead of them had gotten their heads shaved, he tried to back away only to have one of the guards shove him back, they grabbed hold of him, shaving his head of any blonde locks he used to have. Shaking in anger and fear as he whimpered. It was freezing out here and yet they were dressed in such thin clothing.   
  
He was shoved into another room, forced to wait in line as he froze hearing the men cry out in pain, a guard grabbed him, forcing him to sit in a chair, grabbing his left arm roughly as the man before him marked his pale skin, he cried out as he tried to pull away.   
  
In there, Pyotr was known as 582437.  
  
He was 12 then, right after he had killed that guard, they threw him into the concentration camp after they saw what he can do. Thinking he was just a freak and calling it all an illusion, saying the Russian snow will kill him like the rest of them. But no. Five years.   
  
Five years he survived in there, doing what he had to do to keep himself alive. And it took him five years to figure a way out of that hell, he didn't use his abilities in fear they will keep in there longer but no in fear they will do things to him, make him do things he didn't want to do. Five years it took him to dig a hole big enough for him to escape.   
  
They called him the devil child.   
  
He would ignore them but their words hurt. Even when the Soviets took him in, he heard them call him the same thing. He knew they were lying to him. But all he ever wanted was a place to belong. He agreed to everything, to their experiments, they told him they will make him stronger, much more stronger. But they lied to him about the mind treatment.   
  
He walked into that room with high hopes, they told him not to wear a shirt, they strapped him into the chair and it took him a while to realize that this wasn't part of what they said they were going to do. “ _In case you ever betray us, we will know how to break you, how to activate you._ ”   
  
“ _W-What do you mean? You said you were going to make me stronger._ ”   
  
“ _Yes, that is true we will, but we need you to be in our control._ ”   
  
His screams echoed throughout the building, hearing his cries as he tried to break out of the restraints, seeing someone so young getting mind treatment, it was sad. But it had to be done. For Hydra. It had went on for hours on a repeat, the treatment, the phrase and they will start all over again. They had went a little too far that night though. Saying each word, he let out a small whimper, he had his head resting against the headrest, until his body started to go into shock. Pyotr was shaking as they tried to treat him, his body having muscle contractions. This wasn't supposed to happen.   
  
It was almost as if he was being possessed by the devil himself.   
  
Then it all stopped, his heart rate went back to normal, one guard stood up, grabbing the small little red book with words carved into it. He started to read off the words, “ _One. Shakespeare. Camp. Nine. Winter Solstice. Archangel. Twenty-one. Faces. Carousel. Wolf.”  
  
_ Pyotr looked up at the guard with dazed eyes, a smile that didn't reach his eyes as he said three words. And only three. “ _Say it again._ ”   
  
Shocked by his request, the guard looked to the doctor in confusion, until he was thrown to the wall, Pyotr was soon standing there in front of him, holding him by the neck. They aimed guns at him, voices spoke when he opened his mouth. “ _You shouldn't have done that to us. We liked where we were before, tsk, tsk, tsk. Try and shoot us, we can stop the bullets before you even pull the trigger._ ”   
  
Everyone stood frozen, “ _Pyotr._ ”   
  
“ _Pyotr, oh yes, Pyotr, Pyotr, Pyotr!_ ” Pyotr tapped at his head, “ _He's in here, it's okay he's listening._ ”   
  
“ _What are you?_ ” The Guard he held hostage choked out, trying to pry his fingers off his neck, Pyotr looked up at him with his head tilted to the side.  
  
“ _You said it yourself, faces._ ”   
  
“ _Monster._ ”   
  
“ _Oh careful there tiger, we really don't like that word, the smart thing to do is to let us out._ ” Pyotr lifted up his hand almost expecting them to be lifted up in the air. “ _No.._ ” The most inhumane thing happened next as they all watched as his eyes turned black, hear his voice as it changed. “ _No! NO! NO! What did you do to us!?_ ”   
  
“ _We don't know._ ”   
  
“ _We can't, we can't. I can't._ ” His voice started to change back to normal, his eyes still black as he cried, “ _I can't use them, I can't use them!_ ”   
  
“ _No, but I think the others can. Put him back in the chair, we have a lot to learn about him._ ”   
  
Afterwards, they locked him up in his room, he fell to the ground as they threw him into his cell, he crawled over to the bed as he hid. He rocked back and forth, shaking as he sniffled, almost as if he was about to cry, they watched him silently through the screen. He continued to rock, his shoulders were shaking, his head bowed down as he looked up, he was laughing. “ _Oh look mum, what they have done to your son. Your devil son._ ” He laughed.  
  
He had lost his mind.   
  
Now they couldn't tell who was the real Pyotr, they tried to keep track how many voices there were. So many it was hard to keep track. Pyotr didn't know who he was anymore, Pyotr was just a name among the faces. When the real Pyotr slept he didn't know who took over and would care less. But it was chilling, it took months to try to put him back into place. All before they found the Winter Soldier.   
  
Pyotr was in his room, rocking as he spoke to himself. “ _He seems to be aware that the others are there but won't recall anything about them afterwards._ ”   
  
“ _It's strange, he's physically talking to them now._ ”   
  
“ _Too many... stop talking! No! Shh... I dare you to move it._ ” Soon things were floating in mid air. Moving things with his mind as he giggled.   
  
It was all fascinating to them, they wanted to learn more, know what he can do, but they couldn't break the only toy they have, he was a rare case. They had to be careful, after they broke him the first time.   
  
Moving things forward, Mother Russia and the Winter Soldier were sent on a mission. Going to Germany to kill a man who had posed a threat to Hydra. They went to a party that he was going to be at. They disguised themselves only for the fuck of it. But Mother Russia went all out, he wore a long blonde wig that fell to his hips, a beautiful dress that hug his curves like they were a second skin, oddly the Winter Soldier hadn't been the only one staring a tad bit longer than they should. He wore a thick fur coat, a mask to cover his face as he grinned.   
  
The Winter Soldier was in a suit and a matching thick coat, only because it was meant to hide his weapons. Mother Russia didn't need one, of course but he still hid some in the coat.   
  
That night they had killed so many people, they couldn't leave any witnesses, even if they were innocent. After the deed was done, Mother Russia stopped, looking down at a pile of bodies as he knelt down, pushing bodies away, there laying crushed by the bodies that had fallen on him, was a little body in striped clothing, he just looked at him. No emotion crossing his face.   
  
The Winter Soldier eyed him. It was as if he can see the people in his head screaming at him, only because he saw him flinch at something that wasn't there.   
  
They were screaming at him, crying for him to stop. Stop what? They made him do this. He couldn't even if he tried.   
  
The Winter Soldier didn't do anything as he watched him, he watched as he ran his hand over the child's cheek, caressing the boy as he leaned down and brushed his lips onto his forehead, “ _You will be with the angels now little one, I have ended your suffering._ ”   
  
This was new. “ _Which one are you?_ ” He asked him.   
  
“ _You know we don't like to give away names, just call me what you like._ ”   
  
**NOW**  
  
Oh finding a man who disappeared faster than anything they have ever seen, it was frustrating. It was a dead end at every turn. Their mission to find this Mother Russia was really getting them no where. But the one person who was losing patience, just happened to be Tony. “How come we can't find anything on him? For one I am very angry at the information, no, the little information they have on this Mother Russia. There is absolutely nothing.”   
  
Bucky watched as Steve tried to calm the man down, he glanced out the window, he couldn't tell them anything about him, couldn't remember even if he tried, it was just a name, oddly there was no face to fit the description. Sighing softly, everyone was doing their own thing, deciding to rest a bit in his room. He laid down on his bed, pulling out his phone as he glanced at the thin piece of technology he still couldn't bring himself to like. He hated phones.   
  
They made him frustrated, but it was the only way he could get in contact with Mikel. He smiled to himself at he looked over the messages he and Mikel had the night before, talking nonsense, like Steve and Vision he was trying to get in with times. Lately he has been binge watching Friends.   
  
Just at the thought of the younger male, it made him happy. He had never been so happy in his life, he never felt more human before he met Mikel he was just a mess. A monster. Mikel had changed him a lot.   
  
He had him as Doll on his phone, after finally finding the gallery on his phone, he looked at the photos they took together, a very noticeable and embarrassed look on Bucky's face but he couldn't bring himself to delete them because of his face. No because Mikel was in all of them. Smiling, laughing, always happy. He didn't want to hide anything from him, in fear that he would not see that smiling face anymore if he told him the truth. But he has too.   
  
Just for now. Until things were safe.   
  
The unfamiliar ringtone on his phone almost made him fling it across the room, only to stop when he realized that _Doll_ flashed across the screen. Mikel had texted him. _Hey want to come over and hang out?_  
  
Bucky almost shot up from bed, stumbling over the fallen sheets as he looked at the screen again. Mikel wanted him to come over. To his apartment. To _hang out._ Could he take that as a sign that there was a chance they would just maybe happen to be alone. Together. Bucky didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous, he would always visit Mikel at work, but that was at work, there were always other people around. They weren't exactly alone. But what if things led to other things? He was afraid to hurt him, but worse, he was afraid he would see his arm. “Damn it.”   
  
He quickly texted back. _I'll be there soon._  
  
Pulling his shirt off over his head as he searched his closet for a long sleeve shirt. Finding a tightly fitted black one as he slipped it on. He didn't know what to expect but he was sure as hell was going to play it cool and not fuck it up bad.   
  
Bucky was already heading towards the door when he was stopped by Steve. “Going somewhere Buck?”   
  
“Yeah to hang out with Mikel.”   
  
“Be careful he looks fragile try not to break him.”   
  
Steve laughed as he watched his best friend go from pale to a bright red in seconds. “We're not-”   
  
“I'm kidding.”   
  
Bucky shook his head, moving forward to head out. Until Steve stood in front of him blocking his path, he opened his mouth to say something. But immediately closed it. “You know about him don't you? Mother Russia. Bucky please don't lie to me.”   
  
“Steve it's not that. I can't remember anything. I won't be much help. Could be something Hydra did to me.” He said, and it was the truth.   
  
Steve eyed his best friend and nodded his head slowly. Moving away from the door to allow him to pass. Bucky walked out into the street, Steve called out to him. “No Fondue-ing!”   
  
Once he got to Mikel's apartment, they had settled to watching a movie, the lights were off and they sat on the couch. They had started off by either end of the couch until some time when the main girl had confessed her feelings to the guy did they end up cuddling, Bucky had his arm around him, (right arm), and Mikel had his head resting on his shoulder, even from the corner of his eye he could see the blush on his cheeks yet he tried to hide it by snuggling into his side.   
  
Bucky smiled softly. They did have popcorn, which was forgotten on the coffee table along with any other snacks Mikel managed to carry as they started their little movie marathon. Bucky wasn't paying much attention to the movie. But more to how Mikel felt by his side, his warm body pressed against his side. His breathing steady as concentrated on the movie. Throughout the movie Mikel would throw a popcorn at the screen, which he had to admit was amusing. “She is so not that pretty and he is so not fit for that role. I bet I look better in that dress than she does.”   
  
Bucky snorted. “I bet you do.”   
  
“Tease.”   
  
Bucky grinned, looking at Mikel, reaching with his free hand to ruffle his hair, he had to be careful. Mikel pouted and grabbed his hand, “Glove? Again. I swear it's like you're trying to hide something, I bet it's an embarrassing tattoo.”   
  
He could have swore his body just went below zero. He tried to come up with words but he just babbled on. “I-I uh... it's not... but you know... it could be... let's not... look he's shirtless.” Trying desperately to get the attention away from his hand. Of course the last thing had distracted him greatly. At least that conversation had been forgotten. They were on their 3rd movie, they had switched their position on the couch, Bucky was laying down on the couch with Mikel laying on top of him. It was a scary movie this time and every now and then Mikel would hide his face in his chest from the blood splatter and screams of terror.   
  
Until of course, the door opened and the lights to the living room turned on, causing both of them to look up at a guy standing by the door, Bucky never met him before, average height, thick glasses, dyed pink hair and he just looked like he just walked into the ladies room by accident. Mikel quickly got off of Bucky, both scrambling up. “Dante! I didn't think you'd be back so early!”   
  
He looked utterly shocked and Dante looked at the two awkwardly, looking innocent. “Oh... uh were.. you two screwing on the couch. because that's gross. I sleep on that couch sometimes.”   
  
Mikel squeaked, they were both blushing. Embarrassed to have been caught. “No! It's not like that. We're just friends.”   
  
Friends. Bucky looked at Mikel, feeling a sharp pain in his heart just at the word. Friends. “Oh well.. sure. So who's the tall dark and scary?”   
  
“Dante this is Bucky, Bucky this is Dante or Dan my best friend and sadly roommate.” They shook hands, Bucky tried to smile, but he couldn't bring himself too. He looked down at the short kid, he looked like an average guy, besides with the hot pink hair that somehow didn't seem at all odd. “I should be going.” Bucky said, making his way to the door.   
  
Mikel followed him quickly, ignoring the little looks his roommate was giving him. They stood by the door as Mikel looked up at him, “I'm sorry. I didn't mean-”   
  
Bucky shook his head, smiling softly at him. “It's fine.”   
  
Ashamed, Mikel bowed his head, Bucky reached over and cupped his chin lifting it up, making him look at him. Oh how many times he could get lost in his eyes and never grow tired of it. Not one bit. He brushed his thumb over his cheek gently. Bucky leaned over and pressed his lips to his forehead, “I'll see you later.”   
  
“Okay.” Mikel's voice came out as a small squeak.   
  
He had to look back one more time to see his beautiful doll so flushed in embarrassment. Bucky left, he really needed to talk to Steve. The two went out to a local bar near by, since neither were affected by alcohol like any normal human being, people were giving them weird looks after seeing the bottle each of them had. They sat at a table near the back, facing each other. “Buck you got this, this can't be any different than being with a girl.”   
  
“That's the thing. I don't know why I get so nervous around him, I don't want to hurt him.” That was one of his biggest fears, hurting Mikel in any way. His second fear was of him finding out about who he really was.  
  
“Go slow, take him on a date.” He poured himself another glass, leaning back in his chair. Watching his best friend squirm at the thought.   
  
Bucky was already feeling anxious. No one has ever made him this way. It was crazy but he was happy to know that Mikel was the reason behind it all. “Don't you think it's a bit too soon?”   
  
“Bucky.” Steve said sternly.  
  
“Okay, Okay. But I don't know what's _in_ you know?” Everything was different in the future, he didn't know what most people liked. Couldn't take him to go dance, after witnessing how people danced now a days.   
  
“Ask the girls.”   
  
Oh how fun that would be. Asking the girls for their opinions was going to be the death of him. He was pretty damn sure they were going to keep asking him when were they going to meet him. Hell, he was even afraid to ask the girls how he should dress for the occasion.  
  
He was gonna give it a shot.   
  
By the next day. Being fully educated briefly the night before of what was considered in. He was so confident. He was making his way to his work, he wanted everything to be perfect, he had a great plan of how he imagined how it can go. But of course. The moment he walked in, almost expecting to hear Mikel's voice, only to frown when he realized he was nowhere in sight. Ignoring the looks people gave him, he walked up to the cash register, he didn't give the guy behind the register a chance to talk, more or less because they looked like they have seen a ghost. “Is Mikel working today?” He asked.   
  
“N-No- uh... he slept in by accident, he should be on his way.”   
  
“Oh..” He can feel the disappoint and confidence in him fade away immediately. “Can you tell him Bucky stopped by?”   
  
The man looked more than happy to finally get rid of him than to try and take his order. “Sure.”   
  
Wasn't like he was going to get anything today anyway. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out of his pocket as he walked out of the coffee shop, frowning when he saw just four words, and not from the person he wanted to hear from. **We have to go.**

 

Great. Work.   
  
It had been one of the longest jobs ever. Even though he had worse days. Their hunt for Mother Russia had lasted a few days. Breaking into any old Hydra bases that were still intact all over the world. Nothing. They even managed to find some that were built throughout the years they were hiding in secret. But hell even though they had taken them down, Mother Russia had already fled the scene, so many times they were so close to getting him.   
  
After one of the bases had been taken down, he texted Mikel.   
  
**B: Hey Doll.  
  
M: Hey Dork, haven't seen you in a while, I'm starting to miss you hovering over my shoulder and secretly staring at my ass.   
  
B: Work. It's a pain in the ass. And I miss seeing your beautiful face. **

 

He can tell just by how long it took him to reply back he was blushing. Bucky tried his best to hide his smirk as he waited for him. He heard Tony clear his throat as he walked passed him, stopping in front of him, giving him a look. “I see you texting Mikey. How is he?”   
  
It was odd for Tony to be interested in anyone else but himself. His eyes narrowed, slipping his phone into his pocket, if Mikel texted back he'll reply right away of course. But this was odd. Beyond odd. They were already walking back to the jet. “Fine, why?” He replied.  
  
“Well you haven't brought him over to meet us yet.”   
  
Bucky snorted, shaking his head. “God it's like prom night when I have to bring my date over to meet my family.”   
  
“It's exactly like that, come on I want to meet him, Nat wants to meet him, Wanda wants to meet him, we all want to meet him!” Tony whined, he hated to feel left out, especially since Steve had met him and knew about him. And everyone knew how Bucky felt about Mikel all too clearly. Even if he tried to hide it.   
  
“Maybe one day.”   
  
“Good enough.”   
  
And their mission continued, their last day on the mission to locate Mother Russia they all witnessed Mother Russia running to a helicopter and fleeing. Tony was about to go after him until a man came out of the shadows holding an RPG and launching the thing at them. Now they sat back at Stark Towers, smelling like smoke, all of them a mess, Tony's suit had gotten damaged from the RPG, but he was already pissed before that. “How hard is it to catch this guy? More or less try to find him before he knows that we are heading his way.”   
  
“Hey man, you need to calm down.” Bucky said. They were all exhausted and were not in need to hear any complaining after the shit they have been through just earlier.   
  
“Calm down? You're telling me to calm down? I'm perfectly calm. But you need to get your head in the game. You're off visiting that pretty boy when you should be helping us find this Mother Russia.” At that, both Tony and Bucky were in each others, face. Glaring at each other, they stood at least a few steps away from each other. Both of them fuming, there was tension in the air, Bucky took a step forward causing Steve to immediately try to get between them. Before everything went to hell. “Hey knock it off both of you.” He said sternly, his voice holding full authority.   
  
Standing in the middle between them, he knew he could stop Tony with one hand but Bucky was a different story if he managed to get angry and start a fight.   
  
“I will. Once he really starts to show up for work and not check to see if his twelve year old boyfriend had sent him cute little emoji's.” Tony said.  
  
“He's not...” He wasn't his boyfriend. Not yet. But no. Every single word he said. Pushed him over the edge. He finally snapped. “You know what. I'll find him and yes Tony I did know him but I don't remember him. When I come back with a lead. You owe Mikel an apology.”   
  
Everyone froze when he snapped, it scared everyone. Even Nat had almost pulled out her gun when he raised his voice. This wasn't like Bucky. Steve watched as Bucky stomped out of the room, immediately going after him. “Hey Buck where are you going? You need to rest you can't up and leave after we have been gone for days. Bucky listen to me! Stop!”   
  
Bucky ignored his best friend, going straight to his room, taking one look in the mirror, protesting to himself about getting a shower before he left. He grabbed a bag, getting things ready to head out, going to his second closet on the wall hidden by a button. He grabbed weaponry and anything he needed to hurt or kill the man.   
  
He was on a personal mission to find Mother Russia himself.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_THEN_  
  
Pyotr was running in the woods. He could see his breath right in front of him as he ran, the cold didn't bother him at first, his only worry was to get away from them. God, he knew deep down they were lying, hell he even saw it himself and he just hoped, hoped that all of it wasn't real. It was the first time they had experimented on him, and the first time one of the experiments on him had failed, he hid, feeling his body twitch, looking around frantically. Hearing voices all around him. His hair had gotten long, he gripped the strands in his hair as he screamed for the voices to shut up.  
  
But they just got louder.  
  
Pyotr didn't know what they did to him, but he wasn't going back there again. He hid from them for months, jumping from village to village, city to city. Thinking, the farther he got from them, the voices might have stopped, but they didn't. They just got worse. He was hiding in a small village, the towns people eyed him oddly, but never once spoke to him. He lived on the streets, in the alley ways, in the dumpsters. The nights were getting colder for him. He hid in an abandon building. Sleeping on a old ratty cot.  
  
Eyeing the walls as he tilted his head back a bit, the voices in his head were whispering. There were days he would black out and wouldn't remember a thing, but there was always something that told him what happened. A note left on the cot. And today was one of those days, and there was a note on the cot again and it said. _Hello again, we made sure you were kept warm and fed. Have a good day Pyotr._  
  
It never made any sense, but then again it did.  
  
Day after day he kept each note. Some of them were off of old newspapers. And each day there was a note there was a small gift. Spare change, food, water. Simple things. With the spare change he knew he should have bought food but instead he bought a notebook, it was small but it was all he could afford, it was a cognac brown with a string to wrap around it. He placed each note in it as he set it aside, “ _Who are you? What are you?_ ” He asked quietly.  
  
But there was never an actual response. Until a few days later when he woke up and saw the notebook opened to a page. He just got one word in the notebook. _You._  
  
He found out more about them, but he never got the chance to learn more. Because Hydra found him again. He didn't hide, why should he? After what they have done? Everyone in the village was dead, he laid on the ground covering his head, curled up into a ball. Pyotr could only let out a small scream, why did they want him? Why did they do this to him? He was shaking, the clothes he had on never kept him warm, he heard voices, a strange foreign language, he looked up and tried to back away quickly only to let out a small sound of pain. While the agents were killing the innocent people he got hit. Two men appeared, one in an odd suit and the other in a uniform.  
  
His eyes widen, were they Hydra? One of them knelt down by him, he made a small noise, hearing one of them speak, it took him a while to understand a word that came out of his mouth. They were American. Still, he couldn't be too sure, he was trying to back away from them, but the pain he felt was unbearable. He was terrified, cold and wanted to get far away from them. He cried out. "Позволь мне умереть!"

 

They spoke between themselves, the tallest one seemed very concerned. The man beside him placed a jacket on him, he pushed it away, he didn't want it. He wanted to die. Here in this cold weather, at least it would be a little peaceful.  
  
But Pyotr looked up to the man that had knelt before him, he was beautiful. After all he had been through the man could have been angel. What if he was an angel that God had sent down to him to save him from this madness? Save him from Hydra and the voices. Oh he felt himself grow weaker, he waited to be in the angels arms to be taken to heaven. But it could all be in his head. The angel said something to him, causing him to flinch and take a step back, whimpering quietly. The angel reached a hand out to him, placing a gentle hand on his arm, helping him up from the floor.  
  
No. No. He wanted to die, he would rather die here than be taken back to Hydra. “No.” His English was bad, but he still tried. Struggling to get out of his hold, he looked up at the man, staring into his eyes. “Let me die, please.”  
  
The angel gave him a sad smile, causing Pyotr to frown. The angel fixed the jacket on him, it fell to his knees, he couldn't help but feel the burning on his cheeks as he smiled at him. Barely understanding a word out of his mouth. "Can't let that happen bud, come on. I'm Bucky. What's your name?"

 

“P-Pyotr.”  
  
Oh he wished the moment lasted. They had taken him to their base, feeding him and keeping him warm. This was better than any heaven he could ever think of. But he couldn't stay there. The angel had kept an eye on him, helped him bathe and put new clothes on him. He was so thankful, he wished that time could freeze there. But it all had to end. Badly. They had left him there, the angel promising they would come back, but it wasn't long before Hydra found him. The man who promised him to help him with his powers, help him control it stood at the door. “ _Pyotr. What a pleasant surprise._ ”  
  
“ _I won't run anymore._ ”  
  
“ _We know you won't. You don't want us to hurt that poor man don't you?_ ”  
  
He looked up at them, he would admit it, they almost had a hold of him, if it wasn't for the voices in his head. “ _He had nothing to do with this. Please._ ”  
  
“ _Come now._ ” The man held his hand out, Pyotr looked down as he held his hand. No matter where he ran, they would find him. He knew that now, and he knew they would do anything to get him back. “ _We wouldn't want to miss all of your training now. You have a long way to go._ ”  
  
It had been years after that, when he and the Winter Soldier were working together on a mission, after all those years they had managed to hold a small amount of control on him, on both of them. More so on the Winter Soldier. There were many times before he would remember things from his past, the people he killed. All of the faces of the innocent lives he took. Each memory was making him go mad. There was one mission when he killed a man, watching the life leave his eyes as he felt everything in his body snap. He wasn't Mother Russia anymore, he was Pyotr. He didn't look at any of the agents, in fear they would notice he had snapped out of it. In fear they would wipe his mind again, over and over again.  
  
He hid it all.  
  
The more he hid it, the more his partner noticed. He remembered the little things first, small parts of his past about himself. Someone he had forgotten. The Winter Soldier eyed him suspiciously, noticing how he was acting weird, but he was already weird to begin with. With his other faces. He watched him silently as he was getting his memory wiped, he noticed immediately, he didn't scream. Not once did he utter a sound.  
  
Pyotr was slowly becoming numb to the pain.  
  
The Winter Soldier watched as he sank his nails into the palm of his hand, either to stop himself from screaming or to stop himself from attacking any of them, or both. Everyone else paid no mind to it. Busied themselves with work, no one was watching him, beside him. After he was done, he leaned forward slightly, he was shaking, he was looking down at his hands, the Winter Soldier saw how much pain he was in. Why was he in pain, he didn't understand that though. Slowly he stood up, as if it took every ounce of strength in his body to move to another seat as the Winter Soldier took his place in the chair.  
  
There was one thing he saw before his memory was wiped, the look of horror on Pyotr's face. As if he knew what he had done. Was the memory wiping losing it's hold on him? It was as if all the will in his body had finally left him, he stared blankly at the Winter Soldier once he was done. They were both sent to their rooms, getting their things ready to be preserved. Before they were going to be iced, Pyotr visited him. “ _Can you keep a secret Soldier?_ ”  
  
“ _Depends._ ”  
  
“ _Do you think I'm crazy?_ ” He asked him as he paced the room, glancing at the door once in a while. Well what he was doing was a little unnerving, pacing the room like a mad man. The Winter Soldier raised an eyebrow as he said. _“That's not a secret._ ”  
  
“ _That's not it. I don't know if it's just me or them but I'm remembering things I didn't know about. Things I did. Who I was. Before all this._ ”  
  
“ _You do?_ ” Oddly, he would careless but it was odd. How could he be remembering things? Especially when they just wiped their memory just earlier.  
  
“ _Pyotr Semenov. It's nothing much, since I still go by that name here, but I had forgotten my own last name._ ” It had been years since he had last heard it. He sat down next to the Winter Soldier, he was still feeling uneasy, what if someone walked by and heard them?  
  
“ _How long have you been here?_ ”  
  
“ _Since I was a child._ ”  
  
The Winter Soldier stared at him intently, Pyotr quickly looked away, as if he was ashamed of this new discovery. It was all foreign to the both of them. “ _Another thing. Emotions, feelings. It's all new to me. And I'm scared. I'm scared because I don't understand and I want to but they will make me forget again._ ”  
  
“ _Then try to remember._ ”  
  
“ _Help me remember and I'll help you._ ”  
  
“ _Remember?_ ”  
  
“ _Yes._ ”  
  
The Winter Soldier knew he didn't know shit about who he was. But he wasn't so sure it was going to work, he shrugged his shoulders, “ _sure._ ”  
  
“ _I have another secret._ ” The Winter Soldier waited for him to continue. “ _I can manipulate their memory, so.._ ”  
  
“ _You can make it seem they did the wipe but really they didn't._ ”  
  
Pyotr grinned, “ _Exactly Soldier._ ”  
  
The Winter Soldier didn't know at that time, that he had felt something. Seeing Pyotr smile made him feel weird. Something hot in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't pinpoint.  
  
“ _I have to go. See you when I wake up Soldier._ ”  
  
Pyotr left him alone. He was stuck there trying to understand that feeling. Later that night they were iced, and wouldn't be woken up for another decade.  
  
Once they were woken up, the Winter Soldier had noticed something had changed in Pyotr. He never knew if Pyotr would dream while he was asleep, if he did, did his dreams change him? The way he looked at the world seemed odd, there was a cold look in his eyes now and held no emotions on his face. Whether it was because he slept or he is finally becoming the weapon Hydra have been waiting for, the real Mother Russia.  
  
**NOW.**  
  
Bucky had everything ready and packed, he could not believe Tony would fuckin say that. He did have his head in the game. But god, he couldn't be obsessing over a single man that could take down a country by himself. He still had to worry about fitting in with the rest of the world. He made sure he had enough ammo, stuffing everything into the duffel bag as he let out a heavy sigh. Steve was standing by the door, “Bucky you need to stop, you can't do this alone, what about Mikel?”  
  
Bucky froze, he couldn't tell him where he was going, he couldn't tell him anything. He didn't want him to get involved with this. God he just hoped he wouldn't be mad at him once he came back. He had to make it up to him. “He doesn't need to know about this...any of this.”  
  
“Then you better find a good cover up when you're gone for days.”  
  
“I'll make it up to him, somehow.” He promised.  
  
“Take him on a date before you go.” Another voice chimed in, he turned to look at Nat as he raised an eyebrow.

  
He eyed her suspiciously, a date? Before he left? Wouldn't that leave a bad impression after he leaves for a few days? “I could...”  
  
“You should.” Steve said. “After all you're gonna leave him for a few days, at least you won't leave him hanging. Right?” He was just as confused as Bucky was.  
  
Bucky was nervous, it had taken the girls all of their power and Steve's to get him out of the house. To make him confront Mikel and ask him out on a date. The girls had made him comb his hair but once they were out, he fixed it the way he liked it. But no, he was still nervous. They stood outside of Mikel's job. Steve was urging him on, nudging his shoulder to go in. “Steve I can't.”  
  
“Like hell you can't. You will ask him.”  
  
Steve tried to push him through the door, but both being equally as strong in the super soldier status, it was a little difficult. Bucky held onto the door frame, standing his ground.

 

Of course most people passing by would give them looks. In their eyes it would just be two normal guys, but they weren't like other people of course, and just with one of them they could probably take down a football team if they tried. “Bucky! You said you would! Come on man!”  
  
“Man I can't do it anymore, I just can't!” He pushed away from the door, shocking Steve as he stumbles back. They stood away from the door, by the window. “I can't do it Steve god he's just so beautiful and what if I mess up and he leaves or he finds out about my arm how am I going to explain that to him when I have to much going through my head right now—oh god he saw me.” He couldn't hide because there really wasn't anywhere to hide.  
  
Steve nudged him towards the door, Bucky like a deer in headlights stood frozen. Steve opened the door to the coffee shop waving to Mikel as he shoved Bucky in. Bucky tried to turn and leave but Steve blocked the only exit. He raised his eyebrow at him, waiting patiently for him to ask Mikel. Bucky didn't have any other choice. Plus Bucky couldn't jump out the window without damaging the damn thing. Once he turned back around to face Mikel who was standing behind the counter looking at him confused and concerned. “Bucky?”  
  
Bucky felt his heart begin to race. There really wasn't many people in the coffee shop, he walked up to the counter, trying his best to calm down. Mikel let out a small laugh. “Are you okay?”  
  
He couldn't help but smile, “I'm fine. Um, hey I was wondering if you...would go on a date with me.”  
  
Mikel was taken back, his cheeks flushed red as he nodded his head, words unable to leave him, but Bucky could see the happiness in his eyes. Even if he tried to hide his smile. “I-I get out of work early today.”  
  
“Perfect,” He could feel the confidence from a few days ago hit him as he smiled wide, “So I'll pick you up later, say around 8?”  
  
“I'll see you then.” Mikel smiled, Bucky could tell he was trying so hard to control his emotions and excitement.  
  
But so was he.  
  
He has a date with Mikel tonight.  
  
Now for the not so fun part, getting ready and finding a place to take him out. He wanted it to be casual, so neither of them would be uncomfortable if things don't turn out right on their date. Which he was so hoping it wouldn't. He tried to figure out what he should wear, seconds later he heard a knock on the door, he went to open it, only to let out a frustrated sigh. Nat and Wanda stood outside his door, “You look like you need help.” Wanda said.  
  
“And lots of it, come on, hop in that shower, we'll get your outfit and comb your hair! Also shave that nasty scruff on your face!” Nat ordered.  
  
Great, not what he was expecting. He did as he was told, he showered, combed his hair, hell he even shaved, sort of. He left a little stubble, he kind of liked it. And he was pretty damn sure Mikel loved it. At first he was nervous, until all of that went away and he was left with excitement. Not once had he ever felt like this before, not even back in the 40's. It was a great feeling. Once it was 8, he was dressed in a nice casual gray long sleeve shirt, along with a blue blazer and dark blue jeans and a glove of course. It was their first real date together.

 

Well even if they weren't together. Yet.  
  
He picked up Mikel at his apartment, he was just stunning. He wore blue skinny jeans, with a nice long sleeve sweat shirt, he pulled on a jacket as he blushed, Bucky couldn't keep his eyes off him. Bucky held his hand as they walked to a taxi waiting for them, they talked for a bit, Mikel asking where they were going but Bucky didn't tell him. Not yet. He took him to a nice restaurant, nothing too fancy, of course he wasn't paying for it all, Tony was. Ass hat. He _borrowed_ his credit card, so he shouldn't mind at all. Still it was pretty expensive for a casual place.  
  
Mikel looked at Bucky amazed, “I can't even afford to eat here, and we're here dressed like this?”  
  
“Don't worry about it, I wanted you to feel comfortable in your own clothes. Plus...this place was recommended to me, so I'm not sure what to expect either.”  
  
Mikel laughed.  
  
They were led to their tables, they got their drinks and ordered their food. Throughout it all, Bucky tried to keep his mind off why he had asked him out on a date. He distracted himself as much as he could. Once they got their food and started eating, Bucky would tell him funny stories that happened at “work” which left Mikel trying not to laugh so hard and draw attention to himself. “God, I don't know how you could get anything done with all your friends.”  
  
Bucky smirked, “I wonder how you could get anything done with me there distracting you.” He shrugged his shoulder as he drank from his cup.

  
Mikel rolled his eyes, “Well then I should tell you to stop coming to my work then.”  
  
“You wouldn't.”  
  
“But I could.”  
  
They eyed each other down, until they both started laughing. They both enjoyed being in each others company. Once they finished eating, they waited for the bill. Mikel was sipping his drink as he looked up at Bucky. And Bucky was looking right back at him, watching his lips, imagining his lips somewhere else. Before his mind could continue that thought the waiter came with their bill, Bucky handed him the credit card as he tried to keep his eyes off Mikel.  
  
Mikel giggled, “What? Something wrong Bucky? Did I do something?”  
  
“Nope, nothing is wrong.”  
  
“Are you sure.” Mikel reached over and pinched his cheek, “Because you're not looking at me or my lips, were you thinking dirty thoughts hmm?” He teased him.  
  
“What?” Bucky scoffed, shaking his head, “I wasn't-”  
  
Mikel laughed, “You so totally were!”  
  
The waiter came back handing the card and the receipt back. Mikel jumped up from his seat, grabbing his jacket as he stuck his tongue out at Bucky as he ran out. Bucky couldn't hide his grin as he chased him. Mikel ran down the sidewalk, Bucky chased after him, trying so hard not to make it look odd that he could catch up to him in seconds. He tackled him from behind, stopping him as he wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer. Mikel tried to catch his breath as he smacked his arm. “You cheated.”  
  
“I gave you a head start though.”  
  
“Still, you cheated. Ass.”  
  
Bucky chuckled, they took a taxi back to his apartment, Mikel resting his head on his shoulder, Bucky with his arm around his waist. Once at their destination, Bucky walked him up to his apartment, they stood by the door as Mikel stopped and turned to him, “I had a really great time Bucky.”  
  
Bucky smiled, “Maybe next time I'll take you out somewhere a bit more casual.”  
  
Mikel smiled softly. “Okay.”  
  
They stood there, neither of them knowing what to do next. Bucky wanted to kiss him then and there. But he knew damn sure he wasn't positive he would be able to hold back. He knew if they kissed that would lead to something else, and he wasn't sure he could control himself. But at that moment he forced himself to. “I'll see you later.” Bucky said.  
  
There was a small look of disappointment on Mikel's face, he hid it with a smile. Oh. He was expecting him to kiss him. Bucky bit down on his lip. Shit. It was too late now. “Bye Bucky.”  
  
Bucky waited until he was safely inside his apartment, once the door closed, running his hand over his face, kicking himself mentally, god he was such an idiot. He walked away, he wouldn't be seeing Mikel for a while.  
  
It was time for the mission.  
  
He went back to Stark, changing out of the outfit, he grabbed his duffel bag and left without saying bye to Steve or even thanking the girls for helping him. He needed to do this first. This had to be done. He hunted down Mother Russia. It had taken him 3 days before he found a lead, he hunted down agents all across the country to tell him where Mother Russia was. The one he was currently interrogating was on the floor trying to crawl away from him. He was laughing though. “It's better if I tell him, he'll come straight to you.”  
  
“How would I know you're not lying.”  
  
“You don't.” A voice said behind him.  
  
Bucky froze, there was something oddly familiar about that voice, he spun around quickly. There standing not far from him, was Mother Russia. He still wore the fur coat, a different color this time, his face still covered. Bucky knew, this was the real him. He smiled at him, “I've heard you've been looking for me Soldier.”  
  
His accent was deep, but smooth and soft to listen too. Bucky didn't answer him, he paid no mind to the other agent he had captured as he escapes. The two circled each other, eyeing each other. Neither of them making a move to attack. Both of them got rid of anything that could get in the way. Bucky got rid of the sleeve on his left arm, he watched as Mikel took off his coat, throwing it elsewhere. Now he could see why he wore it. No one would have believed this man can destroy the world with a snap of his fingers.

 

Mother Russia had a small slender body. He was shorter than Bucky. But he knew, he knew he was dangerous. “Do you remember Soldier? Our old days together? I can make you remember.”

 

Remember how? It was a tempting offer, but that would have to wait for another day. But he couldn't help but notice, why did it all seem familiar? The way they circled each other, “Who's Mikel?”  
  
Bucky snapped. Attacking Mother Russia first, a knife in his hand as he swung at him. His mind was racing, but only one word was going through his head. No. No. No. No! He didn't want him involved in this! How the hell did he know about Mikel? Mother Russia dodged his attacks, laughing, he grabbed his left wrist, twisting it, making him drop the knife in his hand. Bucky grabbed him by the neck, slamming him down to the ground, he grunted.  
  
Mother Russia kicked him, jumping up as he kneed him in the abdomen, he doubled over in pain, Mother Russia grabbed his head and brought his knee up, hitting him in the face. Bucky panted, he was strong, too damn strong. He watched as his eyes turned black, “You haven't been training enough Soldier. I'm disappointed.”  
  
Bucky felt a growl leave his lips as he tackled him, punching him repeatedly. Mother Russia, grabbed his left hand. Stopping him, he was bleeding as he socked him in the face, pushing him off. Bucky pulled out a desert eagle, aiming it at him, they both stood still. Bucky had to admit it he was fast, and strong. There could be a chance he was probably just as strong as him and Steve. “Oh, you got me.” Mother Russia laughed.  
  
“Do you think this is a game?”  
  
“Of course. Shoot me. I dare you. Come on! Shoot me!” The damn crazy man was taunting him. Was he not afraid of him? Not scared of the fact he had a gun aimed at him. Bucky hesitated, but Mother Russia only grinned. Kicking the gun out of his hand as he grabbed it, aiming it at him. “You took too long.”  
  
He shot at him, Bucky blocked the bullets with his left hand. Moving forward as he yanked the gun out of his hand, hitting him with the butt of the gun as he shot him on the shoulder. Mother let out a loud cry of pain, but it was terrifying. Because his scream didn't sound like a normal scream. There were other voices along with his. He held his shoulder, blood seeping through his fingers, “You will regret doing that! I am not the enemy here!”  
  
“You work for Hydra, that makes you the enemy.” He kept his gun aimed at him, panting softly, glaring at him.

 

“You worked for them too. I can't stop myself and you know that.” Bucky realized, throughout the fight, not once did he think about trying to take that damn mask off his face. If he could just see his face this could be a hell lot easier to hunt him down. But throughout their whole fight, it stayed glued onto his face.  
  
“Yet you're here talking to me. Why?” Bucky rose an eyebrow, he remembered all the people he had killed, he felt guilty, but he couldn't remember who the hell he was before then, there were many things he couldn't remember, especially this man. But he knew damn sure he wasn't talkative. Not like Mother Russia. Who couldn't keep his damn mouth shut for one minute.  
  
“To warn you.” Bucky is confused. Warn him about what? He was the enemy. Why the enemy warn him before he was going to attack him? “желание, ржaвый, Семнадцать-”  
  
Bucky eyes widen, screaming as he shoots Mother Russia. Getting him on the shoulder again. Hearing Mother Russia cry out in pain as he runs, fleeing, leaving Bucky alone in shock. How the hell did he know how to activate the Winter Solider?  
  
Bucky's eyes landed on the door Mother Russia had escaped from. He was going to chase after him, it would have been better to have capture him and brought him back. But, he stopped himself. Mikel. He needed to check on Mikel, he needed to get back to him. But first things, first. He picked up the fur coat he had thrown. Searching the place as he stuffed it into a trash bag. Looking around he saw the blood stains on the floor, picking up the sleeve he had ripped off, cleaning up the blood, stuffing it in with the rest of the evidence. He grabbed the bag and left.

 

He needed to get to Mikel.

 

Once back at Stark, he stormed into the room, everyone was there, he didn't say anything, only walked up to Tony. Everyone stared at him in shock, almost immediately they started to throw questions at him, asking him what had happened. But he answered none of their questions. Tony froze, they stood face to face, he handed him the bag. “Here.”  
  
“What is this?” Tony looked at him confused, opening the bag, not fully understanding what was going on, until he saw the fur coat. Looking back up at Bucky shocked and almost impressed.

 

“Mother Russia's coat and his blood.” Bucky said.

 

“You found him?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  


Tony stood there awkwardly, not sure at first what to say. Rubbing the back of his neck, “Look what I said about your friend I didn't-”

 

“Don't. Find Mother Russia, find out what they were hiding. But you still owe Mikel an apology.” Bucky's' voice was hard as he glared at him. Tony held his hands up in defense, backing away, taking the evidence to get analyzed. Bucky glanced around, seeing his best friend again. Steve looked worried. Bucky walked out of the room,

 

Steve followed him. “Bucky.”  
  
“I'm gonna go see Mikel.”  
  
“Bucky wait!”

 

Bucky didn't wait, whatever he had to tell him, it could wait. He needed to see Mikel. Needed to know he was safe. He left to the coffee shop, of course, he made sure to cover his arm and hand, the bruises and cuts on his face, he would worry about that later. He practically ran to the coffee shop, walking in, scaring a few people who looked at him, he looked around. Not seeing Mikel anywhere. He started to panic a bit.  
  
Normally he would work the mornings and sometimes the nights if he had too. But he was sure he had work today. He walked up to the register, there was a teenaged boy there, he looked utterly terrified when Bucky walked up to the counter. He didn't mean to scare him though, he didn't mean to look intimidating. “Where is Mikel?”  
  
“H-He called off today, he wasn't feeling well.”  
  
Bucky could feel all the weight on his shoulder lift up. At least he knew he was home. Home and safe thank god. Bucky nodded his head, “Thank you.”  
  
The guy didn't even offer to take his order or anything. But then again, it wasn't like Bucky was going to get anything. The guy was happy to get rid of him. Bucky left immediately, going to Mikel's apartment. Finding the door to his apartment, knocking frantically. He could hear something move from the other side. He even heard his beautiful voice yelling out to him. He couldn't help but smile wide. “Dante! I swear if you forgot your wallet I'm-”  
  
The door opened, Mikel stood at the door frozen.  
  
Bucky took one look at him, and he couldn't move. He expected to see his beautiful boy, but his beautiful boy was covered in bruises and scratches. “Bucky.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

_THEN_  
  
They were on a mission that day, it was a hot day he could remember that much, the sun baring down on them as they waited for their target to be in sight. They were on top of a high building in the states. The Winter Soldier was the sniper, while Mother Russia kept watch, there were other agents around but not many of them stood close to them as they waited. There was a huge tension in the air, Mother Russia was watching the man that they were assigned to kill walk in sight, security guards behind him, Mother Russia twisted his wrist, and the men dropped. Without a second thought, the Soldier killed him.  
  
But they weren't alone.  
  
The doors behind them burst opened, men in black suits walked out, The Winter Soldier growled aiming his gun at the men as he shot them down, but more kept coming. The men had killed all of their agents, leaving the two surrounded, Mother Russia grabbed his arm, keeping him still. “Sir, we're going to need you to let the man go.”  
  
They were referring to Mother Russia, after all he didn't hold a weapon, nor did he look like a killer. Mother Russia let out a small whimper, speaking in broken English. “Don't kill me!”  
  
“Sir let the man go.”  
  
Mother Russia covered his face in his hands as he grinned, grabbing the hand gun hiding in the Soldier's back as he shot two men. They shot at them, but they fought, the Soldier off to one side with one group and Mother Russia was another, he killed them without hesitation, but one man stood standing, holding a gun to him, he raised an eyebrow as the man shot him on the side. Tilting his head to the side, he felt nothing. He felt nothing, but his other faces felt everything.  
  
Walking up to the man as he snapped his neck. More men were coming, he called out to him. “ _Soldier!_ ”  
  
The two looked at one another than at the ledge of the building, then they were running. There were shouts behind them as they jumped off the tall building. The Winter Soldier grabbed him, pulling him close as Mother Russia's eyes turned black, they slowed down as they landed on the ground at ease. They looked at each other and ran.  
  
Once they had gotten back, they fixed him up, he went back to normal, taking the bullet out he felt it, but it felt like a pinch and nothing more. They stitched him up as the doctors fixed The Soldier's wounds, he watched him. Pyotr was acting strange, he wasn't looking at anything specifically, his eyes looked glazed over, as if he was zoned out. What could have been going through his mind right now?

 

But at that moment, he was remembering.  
  
They had another mission they had to do, with new agents to assist them, Mother Russia walked up to the man, the man crying with snot running down his nose. He grabbed his face, nails digging into his cheek, turning his head to the left, but he had stopped for a split second, The Winter Soldier had saw that, saw that the man looked up at him begging him not to kill him. He hesitated. But there was an ugly snap and the man collapsed with a thud on the ground. Dead.  
  
The Winter Soldier stayed silent, he knew no one else saw him hesitate. They mission was done, they were going to be iced tomorrow night after their final mission, they got ready for bed that night, but The Soldier confronts him. Blocking his path, pushing Pyotr back into his room as he closed the door behind him. “Why did you hesitate?”

 

“I don't know, I don't know if this is a good idea.” Not being wiped, not feeling anything, or remembering anything. It was messing Pyotr up bad. He was remembering things, remembering what he should have felt at that moment when he killed all those people. They weren't getting wiped, but they were still getting mind treatments. Pyotr looked confused and scared as he looked up at the Winter Soldier.  
  
There were nights when Pyotr would wake up screaming from his dreams, he had gotten bad to the point they had to tranquilize him to calm him down. But who knew how long that could calm him down? The Winter Soldier was remembering things too, but they didn't make any sense to him, he was even starting to feel again, he caught himself multiple times wanting to reach out to touch Pyotr's cheek, wanting to know what it felt like to _feel him_.  
  
It was something he didn't understand at all.  
  
Their final mission before they were going to be iced, The Winter Soldier had gotten injured but of course they had to wait until they returned to get it checked. It had taken everything in Mother Russia's will power to stop himself, to not blow his cover, he eyed him as they sat him down, getting the utensils needed to remove the bullets out of his shoulder. But the moment one of the doctors touched his wound, he snapped.  
  
Attacking the doctor as he choked him with his hand. Pyotr stood there shocked, surprised that he had snapped. Everyone tried to get the doctor out of his hold, but everyone tried to calm the Soldier down to fix the wound. Anyone who had tried to get near him he would snap, almost like an angry wounded dog, not allowing anyone near him. He almost killed a few of them.  
  
One final Doctor tried to approach him, Pyotr stopped him, pulling the doctor back as he took the tools as he walked up to him, the Winter Soldier glared him, he sat down as he pulled gloves on, eyeing the wound on his shoulder as he grabbed two curved tweezers, he never even laid a hand on him and the Soldier had him by the neck, Pyotr's eyes turned black as the Soldier eyes him, pulling his hand down as Pyotr's eyes changed right in front of him. There was one look in his eyes and only he could see it, he was worried.  
  
Pyotr treated his wound without any damaged done to him, the doctor were surprised the Soldier had let him do so. After the wound was treated they separated the two, their little ice chambers were right across from each other, their gazes never once broke as they watched the other. Even when they were iced they were staring at the other. No one noticed, it was as if it was their little secret.  
  
**NOW**  
  
Mikel was beaten badly, he had a black bruise under his eye, before Bucky could even ask him a question. Bucky saw the look of fear cross his face than anger as he slammed the door, he saw him move to slam it, he stopped it with his hand. Forcing the door opened as he walked in, closing the door behind him. Mikel backed away from him, not meeting his gaze. “What the hell happened? Who did this to you?” Bucky demanded.

 

Bucky saw that he was shaking, he frowned as he pulled him into a hug. But Mikel shoved him away, there were tears in his eyes. “Why does it matter who did this to me? It's not like you were there to save me.” Mikel said.  
  
“Mikel..”  
  
“Where were you? I called you, I texted you, you ignored me. I was worried about you. You didn't show up like you usually did...” He let out a shaky breath, wiping his eyes as he tried to stop himself from crying.  
  
Bucky's heart broke. Seeing his beautiful doll so broken. It was almost like he was still trying to cling onto those broken pieces. Bucky took a step towards him, “Mikel, I can explain...”

 

Slowly, reaching out as he held his hand in his, Mikel's hands were shaking. But it wasn't long before Mikel slapped his hand away from him. “Don't touch me.”  
  
“Mikel listen to me, I had things to do for work.”  
  
Mikel shook his head, not believing a single word that came out of his mouth. He looked angry, and not once had Bucky ever thought his doll could get angry. He was always smiling, seeing him this way made him feel guilty. “You take me out on a date, we have a wonderful time. But then you disappear for days and don't bother to tell me before you leave, not even a text or a phone call!”  
  
Bucky put his hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down, “It was work, there was nothing I could do.”  
  
Mikel glared up at him, moving his hands away from his shoulder, “James.”  
  
Bucky froze, hearing him say his real name. He never told him his real name. Not once had he mentioned it to him. He began to panic, but Mikel didn't stop there. “Don't think I don't know, I'm not clueless. You're the Winter Soldier. Your friend was Captain America am I right?” At that he was not looking into his eyes, Bucky had to admit it, when he was angry he was fucking adorable. If fear wasn't running through his body right now he could have laughed and would have said it was cute. But hell no.  
  
“Yes but, why didn't you say anything?” He was confused, if he knew, why didn't he?  
  
He saw him break finally, the anger on his face disappeared with hurt. Mikel bit down on his lip as he looked away. “Because I wanted you to tell me. But I guess you don't trust me enough too. I know what you do is dangerous. Why the hell do you think I was worried?”

 

Bucky pulls him into a hug, Mikel tried to shove him away again. Still angry with him. But Bucky holds him close to his body, Mikel continued to struggle. “Let me go.”  
  
“No I won't let you go.”

 

Mikel stopped struggling, Bucky can feel Mikel's heart beat rapidly against his chest. Calming down, relaxing a bit in his embrace, burying his face into his neck. Feeling his hot breath hit his neck, he couldn't help but let out a small shiver. Feeling goosebumps running up his body. Bucky rubbed his back in soothing circles. They stood there like that for a while, until Mikel whispered quietly. “Show me.”

 

Bucky looked at him confused until he saw him pull away and reach for the glove on his hand, his eyes widen. “You always wore the glove around me...show me.”  
  
Bucky hesitated, slowly pulling it off, rolling his sleeve up to show more of his bionic arm. He watched as Mikel's eyes grew, staring at his arm. It took everything in his body to stop himself from hiding it away again. He was insecure about it. But he did something that he didn't expect, he grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Was it odd to say that it felt good? Having something warm touch the cold metal hand. It made him feel normal. “Holy shit, it's real.”  
  
Mikel looked up at him, excitement was in his eyes. Bucky couldn't help but feel like there was a huge weight lifted off their shoulders after secrets were revealed. Bucky reached his hand up to cup his cheek, Mikel winced in pain from the bruise. Bucky stopped, “Mikel I'm sorry I made you worry but I didn't want you to get involved into this madness and I was afraid if you knew who I was...”

 

Mikel shook his head. “No. But you're not the winter soldier, you're Bucky, my Bucky.”

  
Bucky smiles softly at him, god how could he have met such an amazing person. Mikel blushed. Cupping his cheek gently this time, making him look up at him. “Now are you going to tell me what happened to your face?”

 

Mikel looked down, “I went to the club with my friend the other night, but I left early because I had to work in the morning. But, I went outside and there was this guy who was drunk off his ass...” His voice cracked as he bit down on his lip, trying so hard not to cry. “He started telling me shit but I walked away, he followed me and grabbed me and-”  
  
Tears were rolling down his face, Bucky pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back as he cried, “Damn homophobic asshole attacked me then called the cops saying I sexually assaulted him, and that he was acting on defense.”

 

They stood there, Mikel crying silently. Bucky was angry, angry how someone could do such a thing. He let Mikel cry, after a while he stopped. Bucky cupped his cheek, examining the bruise, frowning. He was going to kick someone's ass. They stared into each others eyes. Bucky took in every detail on his face, his eyes soon landing on his lips. Mikel must have known he was staring, he bit down on his lip shyly. They slowly started to lean in, before they would kiss anywhere else besides on the lips. Whether if it was because Bucky wasn't sure he had wanted him to kiss him there, or that he knew it could lead to something else.  
  
Mikel's lips were soft against his, Bucky deepened the kiss as he cupped the back of his head tilting it to the side a bit. The kiss was passionate, it went from a slow innocent kiss to a heated one in seconds. Bucky didn't know if he was the only one who thought it was hot all of a sudden, he pushed Mikel back against the wall, pressing him against it, cupping the back of his thighs as Mikel jumped up and wrapped his legs around his waist. Neither one of them wanted to pull away from the kiss.

 

He had to admit it, even back in the 40s when he was in the war, it was hard for him. Hard to hide his real self from the others. There were times when he would be caught staring at men, and he would have to lie his ass off to get away with it. It wasn't easy controlling himself. Even now, with Mikel it was hard.  
  
Mikel's hands were tangled in his hair, he tugged on it lightly causing Bucky to growl deep in the back of his throat. Pressing his hips against his, a small moan escaping Mikel's lips, arching his back a bit as he pulled away, whimpering quietly once Bucky rolled his hips to cause more friction. “B-Bucky wait!”  
  
Mikel was a mess underneath him, his lips were swollen and red, his cheeks a light shade of pink. Bucky immediately stopped, looking down at the mess he had caused, Mikel was panting, his lips were parted and it took all of Bucky's will to not attack those lips again. “I-I don't think I'm ready, to go further just yet. I'm sorry.”  
  
Cupping his cheek gently, kissing him softly, hearing the little pleased moan that escaped from the back of Mikel's throat. “It's okay.” Bucky whispered.

 

Nodding his head shyly, biting down on his lip. “I'll be honest with you. I've never gotten this far with anyone.” Mikel admitted.

  
“I could say the same thing.” Except with a guy of course, there were times back in the 40s when he would have sex with a girl, of course he didn't enjoy it as much as he thought.  
  
They lean in for a kiss again, sweet and innocent, both almost exhausted of the events that happened earlier they needed a break from that. Bucky kissed his chin, kissing his jaw, slowly trailing kisses down to his neck. But the moment was ruined when the door suddenly opened, Dante walking into the apartment with bags in his hands. They all stood frozen, immediately Bucky and Mikel pulled away from each other. Fixing their clothes, Dante stood there with his mouth opened in shocked.  
  
Their cheeks were red as Bucky ran his hand through his hair. “I'll see you tomorrow okay?”  
  
Mikel nodded his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he blushed when Bucky leaned down, kissing him softly in front of Dante. Leaving the apartment quickly, the moment the door was closed behind him, he heard Dante demanding answers from Mikel.  
  
Bucky needed to get back to Stark Towers, he needed to tell them who the hell Mother Russia was. When he got there, immediately everyone was asking questions, why did he leave in such a hurry, was Mikel okay, did he find out anything about Mother Russia? It was question after question. “I'll explain everything, as best as I can, so bare with me.”  
  
He told them everything he knew, they all sat in the living room, occupying all the seats, “He isn't an assassin, he's a weapon. Hydra found him, and experimented on him. The man may not look like a killer but he is, when you see him you will think he can't defend himself. He wears the coat to hide how small he really is.”  
  
Tony let out a small snort. “He can't be that bad, a tiny guy? What can he do if he is a weapon you say?”  
  
“You may make fun of him, but this man is a monster, he was born with these abilities and he doesn't even know his own limit. He's a mutant. We were only aware of so much back then. I don't remember much but he can do things that even Wanda can't do. And who knows what else he can do now? His abilities evolved through the times. The reason why I had left in such a hurry earlier, I just had to see Mikel...”

 

It was the truth, sort of. He did need to see him, but he needed to know he was safe. He needed to know that his doll was still alive. Even after what he had saw and he was going to find the man who laid a finger on him. There was just so much he had to face now. They spent hours discussing their plans to find out more about Mother Russia.

 

Later on that night he was in his room, Steve stopped by before he went to sleep. “Bucky about Mikel...I tried to tell you earlier but you left before I could. I found him like that. When he got attacked.”  
  
Bucky stared at his best friend in shock, there was this feeling in the pit of his stomach, guilt. He should have been there. “I offered to take him in to the hospital but he didn't want to go, I tried to get the man that did this to him, but I knew you wouldn't want me to leave Mikel like that. I treated his wounds myself.”  
  
Bucky ran his hand over his face, letting out a shaky breath. “Thank you Steve, for taking care of him for me.”  
  
Steve smiled, “We all know how much he means to you.”  
  
Now he knew damn sure that man was still out there and he was going to find him. After Steve left, he was about to go to get ready to go to sleep, until he heard a rustle behind him. At first he thought Steve had forgotten to tell him something. But he was dead wrong. Hearing a voice behind him. “Soldier.”  
  
He spun around, diving to his drawer almost immediately as he pulled out a gun, holding the gun towards Mother Russia. “What are you doing here? How did you get in?”  
  
“Shh you'll wake them up. I want to meet with you. Friday. You will meet with me won't soldier?” Bucky shot him, but it went right through him. What the hell? He watched as he flickered almost like a movie film. Was he just an illusion? “You will meet with me or else.”  
  
“Or else what?”  
  
“Mikel will get hurt okay? You don't want that do you?”  
  
Bucky froze, glaring at the hallucination, illusion thing. “Don't you dare lay a hand on him.”  
  
“Meet me at the bar called Rudy at 12, okay? And don't bring anymore, if you do I will kill him.”  
  
Mother Russia soon disappeared right before his eyes, Bucky haunted by his words. He knew damn sure he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. The one thing that he didn't want to happen, he didn't Mikel to get involved but, to control him, Mother Russia was willing to use Mikel as a pawn to get to him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

_THEN_

 

It was his first mission, he was 19 at that time, they trained him for 7 years how to fight, to speak many languages and to use weapons. They tried to understand and help him with his abilities, but it was the first time that they had ever met anyone capable of doing things that their minds could barely process. It was years before the Winter Soldier appeared when he was sent out. They send him out by himself, only having one person follow to examine him throughout his mission, record any actions and his progress.

 

The voices in his head weren't bad, he believed he had a good amount of control over them, just not as much as they were expecting him too. Then they still didn't know how many other faces he had, it was hard for them to keep track. His first mission was to kill a man and any witnesses. He went to location of where the man lived. Found him in his room with his wife, the man didn't see him when he entered the room. “ _Who the hell are you?_ ” He demanded, hiding his wife behind him.  
  
Pyotr didn't say anything, the wife stood behind him, fear in her eyes, he lifted up his hand, twisting his wrist, her neck snapped and she fell. He screamed, holding her dead body. “ _What did she do! She isn't involved in this!_ ”  
  
There was tears pouring down his face, “ _Is it money you want! Take it!_ ”  
  
That confused him, they told him he was a traitor, but he wasn't expecting him. “ _You have to kill him, that's your mission. No witnesses._ ” The man who followed him to examine him said.  
  
He did, the man smiled at him, walking out of the room as he took notes. Pyotr was about to walk out when he saw a photograph, it was him and his wife, and a little boy. At that moment it clicked, he spun around to the door and the little boy stood there, pale, and in shock. Pyotr felt tears build up as he grabbed his own hair, tugging on it. Breathing in and out deeply, and repeatedly. No, no, no, no. “ _Mom? Dad?_ ”  
  
He just killed his parents. The man was innocent, they wanted to see how far he would go to kill. The man ran in, eyes wide seeing Pyotr in his state. “ _No witnesses._ ” He said.  
  
“ _I-I can't..._ ”  
  
“ _No witnesses._ ” He repeated.  
  
“ _No. Please don't make me do it._ ” There were tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
“ _Pyotr!_ ”  
  
Pyotr screamed, causing the man to be thrown backwards hitting the wall, but it didn't just throw the man, it threw the boy too. The boy hit his head on the edge of a dresser in the hall. Pyotr ran to him, picking him up, shaking him.“ _Boy. Wake up. Wake up!_ ”  
  
He didn't budge. Laying the boy down slowly, standing up and back away from him until he felt the wall against his back, he slid down. Bringing his legs up to his chest, the man recovered and saw him. Pyotr was horrified at himself for what he had done. “ _Pyotr let's go._ ”  
  
He shook his head, he didn't want to go back there. What if they made him kill innocent people? “ _Pyotr let's go now._ ” He said sternly.  
  
His bottom lip trembled as he stood up, it was the first time he had killed a child, and the last. The man brought him back to the base, they immediately punished him for his small mistake, for hesitating. They strapped him down, he didn't fight it, his screams echoed as they did mind treatment on him, it was time they had ever done so. His punishment went out for hours, almost frying his brain. They took the equipment off him, half of his face was bruised, they flashed a light in his eyes. “ _Pyotr._ ”  
  
Pyotr didn't respond, his eyes were glazed over, “ _Pyotr answer me._ ”  
  
Pyotr was grinning from ear to ear, he started laughing, “ _Pyotr?_ ”  
  
“ _Fuck Pyotr! He's not here. We are._ ”  
  
They had fried his mind, making him go completely insane. It was the first time they messed him up badly, it took over two years to fix him. To fix their little toy. They sent him out many times before to see if that had improved, it did but not what they wanted. He killed of course, but he would breakdown screaming and crying. Killing every witness, even their own. But they fixed him, eventually. Pyotr didn't break down but he killed. Which was good. Very good.  
  
A few years had passed and the Winter Soldier joined them, they were preserved, they had just woken up. They were sent on a mission to kill a general. It was also the time when they made that plan to not get their mind wiped. They went disguise, they were told to kill only the general, and if they had to, kill witnesses. It was an inside job, and Pyotr was excited for it. Not wanting to be dressed up in a suit and tie like the Soldier with the coat, he dressed in woman's clothing and even wore a wig, hell he even shaved everything. It had shocked everyone but they let the mad man do as he pleased.  
  
They went to a party, both wearing thick fur coats to hide their weapons. The moment they got they separated, Mother Russia went to one end of the building while the Winter Soldier went to the other. Both slowly making their way to the general, Mother Russia was close enough to get to him, the Soldier watched him, but he noticed that men were hitting on him. Trying not to get caught, he played along, stopping to talk to them, the Winter Soldier stopped, leaning against a wall as he watched them from afar.  
  
One of the men had pulled him off to the side, walking to a corner, but the Winter Soldier stayed put. His eyes never leaving him. Mother Russia let him, leaving kisses on his neck, he wrapped an arm around his neck, tilting his head back giving the man more access. Mother Russia's eyes though were on the Winter Soldier's, he saw him watching, he saw that look in his eyes. The man pushed him against the wall, their eyes never leaving each other.  
  
It was a few days after they had killed the general and everyone in the building. Pyotr broke down again. His only witness was the Winter Soldier, they were in the locker room, he was hiding in the showers crying and hitting his head. The Winter Soldier walked over to him, grabbing his wrists forcing him to stop. Pyotr looked up at him, his grey eyes almost hypnotizing. “ _Bucky why did you let me live? Why me?_ ”  
  
Two days later, the scientists and doctors noticed something had changed, they had been acting weird for days. They have been frustrated, they had caught them many times staring at each other longer than they were comfortable with. Until it they realized they were both men, and they both had needs. They were sexually frustrated.  
  
**NOW**

 

Once morning came, and everyone was awake, he told them everything. Told them what happened last night. How Mother Russia somehow got into his room and demanded he met up with him today. They all looked at him in shock, Steve on the other hand looked confused, a hint of worry flashing over his features. “Why now? After all this time, why now? Plus how does he know about Mikel? Not even these guys know what he looks like but you kept it low right?”  
  
Now Bucky was extremely worried now. What if Mother Russia tried to get to him and try to use him as bait? His life was in danger and it was all his fault. Yes, he did keep it low, he tried to keep it a low profile that they were sort of seeing each other, if that was one way to put it. He did say he was watching him, what else did he not know? Plus, Mother Russia wanted to meet up with him and he didn't fucking know why. “I say he does meet up with him we could-”  
  
“He said, he'll kill Mikel if I don't go alone.” How many times did he have to say it before it got through their heads?  
  
“Plant a mic on him.” Tony said.  
  
Mother Russia never once said anything about that. Soon the clock was ticking, and their meeting drew closer, they planned out a plan B if everything doesn't go right the first time. “I think we should have someone watching Mikel, in case Pyotr tries to pull a fast one and kidnaps him.”  
  
Bucky nodded, “You're right, I'll call him.”  
  
“Don't tell him anything yet, we don't know for sure how this will turn out.”  
  
Bucky walked away from the group, going into the other room as he pulled out his phone. Dialing Mikel's number as he pressed it against his ear. “Bucky?”  
  
Oh, he loved the sound of his voice through the phone. It was soft to listen too, and almost addicting to hear. “Mikel, I need you to listen to me okay? I need you to stay home for today, don't leave your apartment no matter what. Don't go to work, call off for today.”  
  
“What's going on Bucky?” He can hear the confusion in his voice, rustling in the background as if he was sitting curled up in a blanket before he called, he can almost see him now. He tried not to smile at the thought of him but, really. Was it the right time to be thinking what kind of face he was making right now?  
  
“I'll explain later okay?”  
  
“Okay...you promise?”  
  
“I promise.” He smiled softly.  
  
They said their goodbyes, glancing at the time as he let out a deep sigh. Bucky slipped his phone back into his pocket. It was time. They set out to the location, they listened to Mother Russia's request, they allowed Bucky to go in by himself. Of course, inside the building by himself, they surrounded the whole place at a good distances that wouldn't trigger Mother Russia to kill Mikel if he ever got his hands on him. Bucky would not allow that to happen.  
  
It was such a strange place for them to meet up though. Rudy? It was a bar, out in the open, some people were walking by but they didn't enter. Bucky walked into the bar, hearing the small bell go off, he scanned his surroundings, finding nothing at all odd about the fact there was absolutely no one inside. Well that was a lie.  
  
The bartender wasn't even inside, he walked further in, he came in disguise, but he was pretty sure that Mother Russia would recognize him automatically. Sitting at the far end of the bar was a man, Bucky eyed him, walking over to him slowly, sitting down a seat away from them. He shifted a bit in his seat, feeling the cold wires press against his body, they put a mic on him, a clear transparent ear piece in his ear, damn 21st Century and their new gadgets. It was handy he had to admit it. He was just hoped it worked.  
  
Bucky looked around suspiciously, where was everyone? It was early but even there would normally be a few people who would come and have a drink. “There's no one here don't worry.” It was a little girl's voice, he jumped at the sound, looking around until his eyes landed on the man.  
  
Seeing them lift a glass cup to their lips, “Hello Soldier.”  
  
“Mother Russia.”  
  
“Call me Pyotr.”

  
Bucky eyed him, he didn't trust him, he couldn't help but find his eyes traveling down his small form, he had a fur coat on, even in the hot weather, he didn't seem bother by it though. But, one thing stood out more than his fur coat, he still wore a mask. “Why did you want me to meet you here?”  
  
Out of all the places? It took Bucky a bit to realize almost how deserted it was outside. A small bar surrounded by buildings, there could have been a lot of places he could escape from if he had too. Almost like he had read his mind, he smiled. “To talk of course.” His accent was deep when he spoke, it was like he was teasing him. He was starting to get annoyed. “Before we get any further, lay a hand on me again and my men will blow this place off the grid.”  
  
His eyes widen, “you would kill yourself in the process.”  
  
“I know.”

  
Pyotr picked up the glass again, lifting it up as he brought it to his lips. There was a half empty bottle of scotch right next to another glass. How many men did Pyotr have out there waiting for the signal? Did the others find them? No, Pyotr would have done something by now if they did. Did his men have his friends? He knew Steve planned to surround the area, but he got no response in his ear piece. Slowly he leaned back in his seat, Pyotr set his cup down and picked up the bottle. Pouring into the empty cup next to it. “Drink Soldier.”  
  
“You still haven't told me why I'm here. Talk about what?”  
  
Sighing softly, putting the bottle down. Turning to face him. “Well your friends are listening yes? Good they need to hear this.”  
  
Bucky looked at him in shock. “You knew.”  
  
“Of course. I'm not stupid.” He looked offended, rolling his eyes as he turned back towards the counter, tapping his finger onto the glass.  
  
He glared at him, he was just pushing his buttons. Biting down hard on his lip, picking up the glass he had poured for him. Downing it in one go, letting the hard scotch burn the back of his throat but as a super Soldier, alcohol wouldn't affect him like most people. “Let me ask you something, how did you know about Mikel?”  
  
“I've been watching you.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow. “Why?”  
  
Pyotr grinned at him, “I see you're getting used to things in the 21st Century.”  
  
Rolling his eyes in disbelief, this man was not going to give him a straight answer was he? Maybe it was the fact that Pyotr knew the others were listening and he was just trying to throw them all off. But, why? Maybe this whole meeting wasn't supposed to end up this way? “It's a pain in my ass.”  
  
Pyotr laughed, throwing his head back in amusement, setting his glass down, he turned to him. “Oh, I missed you. You're more talkative then back in the day.”  
  
Bucky didn't say anything. This man knew who he was as the winter soldier, he knew what he had done. It was hard enough that he was just itching to know more about it all and also sock him in the face too. But, another time, he needed to get as much as he can out of this man. He needed to get under his skin. Bucky needed to get him to snap. “So you've been watching me, with Mikel.”  
  
“You can say that.”  
  
Bucky snorted, “So you're watching us together. Sorry, I just find it so funny, I didn't think you were into all of that. Relationship wise.”  
  
“I'm not. I don't care for it.”  
  
“So you never got laid.”  
  
He must have struck a chord, Pyotr turned to him sharply, the action causing him to shift in his seat. He couldn't tell if he was blushing or not because of the mask he was wearing. But the reaction was enough for him to know that what he said had hit home. Pyotr clicked his tongue, annoyed, sneering. “I have.”  
  
“Bullshit.”

  
Pyotr glared at him, standing up. Bucky watched as his eyes turned completely black. “I've had enough of this.” He moved away from the counter, Bucky stood up in defense. “Mr. Captain America. I know you are listening. I'm not asking for much just had over Barnes and I'll give you anything and everything even if it's the secret files the Hydra base in Russia had hiding all of it even mine.”  
  
Bucky knew deep down, Steve was not agreeing to any of these terms. He had no clue what his reaction could be, but he was sure he was trying to get into the building. Pyotr looks at Bucky, soon standing in front of him. He didn't see him move at all. Bucky backed away, hitting the edge of the counter, his left hand gripping the edge of it, almost bending it. Pyotr reached his hand up, cupping his cheek. His hand was warm against his skin, “But if I give you my files you will regret it. Goodbye soldier we will see each other again soon.”  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
Bucky had no fucking idea what just happened. He didn't know what the hell Pyotr did to him, but he left him panting as if he had went running for hours. His body felt hot, he checked himself to make sure he was physically present. Moments later, Steve runs into the bar, “Bucky are you okay?”  
  
Bucky nodded, “Yeah...just...that was intense.”  
  
His legs felt weak. Was it one of his abilities that did this to him? No, it couldn't be. He didn't know what it was. But it was scary. “Come on.”  
  
They rounded everyone up, going back to Stark Towers. No one could understand completely what happened in that bar. They could only hear what was going on. They didn't see what Pyotr did to Bucky. They sat at a round table, everyone occupying a seat. Except for one. “I don't understand why the hell he wants you Bucky.” Tony said.  
  
“The first time we encountered each other, he tried to activate the Winter Soldier. That's when I went after him.”  
  
Seconds later, Nat walks in. “Mikel's fine.”  
  
Bucky leaned back in his seat, sighing softly in relief. Good, he was safe. He ran a hand over his face, “Tony how is the analyzing going?”  
  
“Very slow, he managed to make sure he didn't get hairs on this thing, the blood is a bit dry but the machine is picking up some of your sweat off it so it's trying to separate the two and-” Bucky cut him off. “So nothing yet.”  
  
“Give me till tomorrow and I'll get back to you.”  
  
Bucky nodded, standing up. He needed to go check on Mikel. Leaving Stark Towers as he made his way to Mikel's apartment, walking the whole way there. He was worried, no that wasn't the right word. He was scared to leave him alone. Now knowing that he's a target.  
  
Mikel wasn't safe anymore.

 


	8. Chapter 8

_THEN FINAL_  
  
The Doctors and Scientists had tried desperately to understand what was wrong with them. They had assumed they were sick and even checked to make sure. But, no, they couldn't figure out why they were acting weird. But truth be told, it was all because of Pyotr. Today marked the 34 th time they had gone without being wiped. Since days did not exist to them when they would always find themselves in a different time and place.  
  
They had just gotten back from a mission, after confirming once again they were not sick. They were allowed back to their rooms, Pyotr going straight to his, with the Winter Soldier following right behind him silently. Pyotr knew he had followed him, nor did he care. Once in the room, the Winter Soldier closed the door behind him, locking it. Pyotr turned to him, their eyes locked, staring at one another, without a second thought, they were on each other in a split second.  
  
Lips locked on one another, the Winter Soldier pulled Pyotr closer, as Pyotr ran his hand through his hair, tugging on it roughly. Lost in the heated kiss, Pyotr biting down on his bottom lip, the Soldier growled. They tugged on each others clothes, almost ripping them off one another. The Soldier, tore the shirt off of him, pulling away as grabbed Pyotr's belt, only to have Pyotr stop him. He looked at him, watching as he licked his swollen lips as he grinned, Pyotr pushed him back, unbuttoning and unzipping the Soldier's pants.  
  
The Soldier grabbed his wrists, turning them around so Pyotr was pinned against the wall, he pinned his wrists above his head with his left hand. Leaning down, capturing his lips as he slid his hand into his pants, Pyotr gasped, arching his back as he felt him stroke him. Bucking his hips into his hand as he whined softly, clawing on the bionic hand to let him go. The Soldier watched him, smirking as he pulled his hand away, only to rip off the remaining clothes on Pyotr.  
  
Pyotr growled, his eyes turning black as he yanked his hands away, the Winter Soldier chuckled, eyeing his naked body, he undressed. Pyotr ran his hands down his chest, his nails scratching softly against the skin, causing him to hiss as he spun him around, making him bend over with his hands on the wall, he was going to fuck him against the wall and every damn place he can in this room. The Winter Soldier massaged his ass. Going down on his knees as he spread his ass cheeks apart, licking his hole as he heard Pyotr squeak, “ _Soldier._ ”  
  
He continued, until he pushed his tongue in, hearing the moans that escape Pyotr's lip only made him more painfully hard, his left hand stroked himself as he rubbed the pre-cum over the head, spreading as much as he can over his cock until it was wet enough. Pulling away, Pyotr's legs were trembling as he struggled to stand on his own two feet. The Winter Soldier pinned him against the wall again, Pyotr wrapping his legs around his waist, aligning the tip to his entrance as he pushed in suddenly. Pyotr's lips parted, his hands either tangled in his hair or gripping the Soldier's shoulders, feeling how big he really was inside of him.  
  
The Winter Soldier held him in place, thrusting upwards fast and rough. Pyotr cried out, cursing under his breath as he attacked the Soldier's neck, leaving red marks, he grazed his teeth on his neck, biting down hard where his neck connected with his shoulder, the Soldier hissed in pain, grabbing a fistful of Pyotr's hair as he yanked him away from his neck, blood dripping from the side of his parted red lips as he licked the blood off of his lips, purring. “ _Mine._ ”  
  
The Winter Soldier growled, immediately biting down hard on Pyotr's neck, he yelped, he didn't move away nor stopped. Pyotr tried desperately to hold back his moans, the Soldier wrapped his hand around his hard length, pumping his fist, a loud moan escaping Pyotr's lips, cumming all over his hand. With the pain and the pleasure being too much for him, Pyotr couldn't hold back. The Soldier let out a breathy moan, spilling his seed inside of him, he pulled away, licking the cum off his hand.  
  
But, they weren't done yet.  
  


Everything was rough and needy. Desperate maybe, both desperate to hold onto that feeling they had felt, something they couldn't explain. What was that feeling? The Winter Soldier had brought him to the bed, bringing his legs over his shoulders as he thrust his hips forward, Pyotr's cries of pleasure were music to his ears, Pyotr's hands had gripped the bed sheets tightly, it was only his 3rd orgasm yet they weren't as tired as they would have thought. The Soldier had fucked him with him bending over the bed the 2nd time. There were claw marks on the Winter Soldier's back, but he wasn't the only one with marks, Pyotr had bite marks on his thigh, neck and shoulder.  
  
Pyotr whimpered, feeling the heat build up in his stomach again. “ _S-Soldier ha~ fuck...._ ”  
  
The Winter Soldier, held his hips, pounding into him, Pyotr covered his mouth to hide his cries and screams as he came over his stomach, the Winter Soldier rolled his hips, Pyotr biting down hard on his lip as the Winter Soldier came inside of him. Both panting and covered in sweat, the Winter Soldier pulled out of him, leaning down, licking the cum off his chest as Pyotr's chest heaved up and down, trying to catch his breath. “ _Soldier..._ ”  
  
The Winter Soldier leaned up, kissing him, Pyotr tasting himself on his lips. He pulled away, the Winter Soldier opened his mouth to say something, only for the door to burst open, Pyotr and the Winter Soldier looked at one another before their eyes landed on the men standing at the door looking at them in shock and disgust. They had caught them together. One of the Doctors shouted, “ _Separate them!_ ”  
  
The Winter Soldier pulled Pyotr close to him, not letting go as the security tried to pry the two away, Pyotr's eyes turned black but not even that had stopped them. They had ripped them away from each other. Forcing pants on them, “ _Disgusting! Covered in your own cum and reeking of sweat!_ ”  
  
Pyotr snapped, attacking the men who held him away from the Soldier. But, he wasn't the only one thinking the same thing. The Winter Soldier attacked the men, both desperately trying to get to the other. More men had showed up, Pyotr killed three people, letting their bodies fall before his feet, he moved to grab another man before he felt something cold press against his neck, feeling his body grow numb, two men grabbed him, catching him before he fell.  
  
The Winter Soldier stopped, fear crossing over his face, watching Pyotr being tranquilized. It took four men to hold him down. The same doctor who had given the order walked up to him, smacking him hard across the face. “ _You disappoint me._ ”  
  
The Doctor looked at the men, “ _Put them in the ice._ ”  
  
They iced them. Only waking them up to wipe their memory clean. This time, Pyotr couldn't stop it from happening. The event was forgotten, those who were present didn't mention it once. They were iced again, when ever missions were to be done. The Winter Soldier would be woken up. Mother Russia hasn't woken up since then. The Winter Soldier was the only one they really needed. When he woke up, after a mission, he was wiped. Putting him back to the way he was before but worse.  
  
He walked by the frozen door, stopping as he peered into the window, who was that man? His sleeping face looked peaceful, yet it was odd. He couldn't remember him, who was he? Every time he walked by, he would stop and look inside. Deep down he knew felt something, but each time they activated him, he would forget. He placed his hand on the glass, his eyebrows furrowed together, why couldn't he remember him? He pulled his hand away, walking away from the glass for the last time.  
  
**NOW**  
  
Bucky went to Mikel's apartment, he knew for a fact that he needed to tell him everything. He couldn't keep hiding things from him. Having all of these secrets behind his back. He needed to tell him everything that was happening. Especially about Pyotr. Knocking on the front door waiting patiently as he answered the door. “Mikel.”  
  
Mikel looked calm, but his eyes said so otherwise. “We need to have a talk.”  
  
Oh shit.  
  
Well at least he didn't have to say it first then. Bucky walked into the apartment, no one else was home besides him. Dante wasn't here, probably in class. Mikel walked into the living room pacing back and forth, “First your friend comes by, and I asked her to tell me everything. She did.”  
  
Bucky paled, Nat told him everything? Bucky wanted to be the one to tell him. “Mikel it's-”  
  
“One I am going to kick your ass from hiding shit from me again. Two are you okay?” Mikel cups his cheeks in his hands, Bucky smiled softly, Mikel's hand feeling warm against his skin.  
  
“I'm fine but Mikel I didn't want you to get involved.”  
  
“I know. But I guess I got dragged into it without a choice.”  
  
Bucky pulled him close to his body, hugging him close. Standing there hugging one another. “Tell me everything.” Mikel whispered.  
  
He does. Bucky pulled him to the couch, sitting him down as he sat down next to him. Telling everything that has been happening even before they had met, that same night as well. They were after a man named Pyotr who went by Mother Russia. A Soviet Hydra agent that was kept from everyone but those in Serbia who knew about it. The threats the man had given them, and how he knew about Mikel and him.  
  
Mikel bit down on his lip, “Take your shirt off.”  
  
Bucky was taken back by this. Shocked that it was the first thing out of his mouth after he had explained everything to him. He looked at him and saw the small blush creeping on his cheeks, oh he didn't mean that. Bad Bucky. Mikel cleared his throat, looking up at him. “I didn't see it properly last time...your arm.”  
  
Bucky took off his shirt, pulling the thin material over his head, he set it aside as he bit down on his lip, Mikel stared at his arm, almost like he was mesmerized by it, reaching up slowly as he slowly runs his hand on it, Bucky watches him, he could almost feel it. Mikel's hand went up to where the skin met metal, tracing the scars slowly. Mikel looks up at him, Bucky leaned into his touch, “Did it hurt when they did this to you?” Mikel whispered quietly.  
  
“I was knocked out when they made this thing. I woke up and it was there. Instead of my arm.” Bucky said.  
  
They stare into each others eyes, leaning in slowly, the kiss was gentle and sweet. Bucky cupped the back of his head, wrapping an arm around his waist bringing his body closer to his. Mikel tugged on Bucky's belt buckle. Bucky stopped him a bit, pulling away slowly, their lips barely touching. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes if it's with you yes.”

 

Silently they both stood up, Bucky picked up his shirt as they went to Mikel's room. Bucky closed the door behind them as he kissed him, he didn't want it to be fast, he wanted to make sure he enjoyed it and wasn't in any pain. Bucky took Mikel's clothes off, one by one. Laying him back on the bed, a dark blush on his cheeks. Bucky ran his hands down his sides, he shivered. “You're beautiful.”  
  
“I-I'm not..” He stuttered. Covering his face with his hand but Bucky could see the small shy smile on his lips, he pulled his hands away as he kissed him softly, pulling the rest of their clothes off. He trailed kisses down as he glanced up at him, Mikel was panting softly, his chest heaving up and down as he bit down on his lip hard. Bucky smirked, kissing the tip of his length, Mikel squeaked, covering his face with his hands, the blush reaching to his neck and ears. He chuckled softly, “Mikel...”  
  
Mikel looked at him, “Bucky...I need you.” He said the last three words quietly.  
  
Bucky bit down on his lip as he stood up, “I don't want to hurt you.”  
  
Mikel nodded his head shyly, “in the drawer there's...um...lube-”  
  
Bucky raised an eyebrow as he reached over the drawer as he pulled out a small container of lube, he snorted softly, “I'll ask questions later.”  
  
Popping the cap open as he poured some onto his fingers, pressing them against his entrance as he looked at his face as he watched his expressions as he slowly pushed in. Mikel's lips parted, a small gasp escaping his lips. He stretched him out, hearing the small moans that escaped his lips, it took everything in his own will power not to rush things. He positioned himself, wrapping his left arm around his waist pulling him up , Mikel blushed deeply, their faces centimeters apart as he slowly pushed in.

  
Bucky held him close as Mikel buried his face into the crook of his neck. Feeling his hot breath against his neck, he cupped his thighs, wrapping his legs around his waist as he slowly started to thrust into him at a slow teasing pace. He felt amazing around him, he was tight, but Bucky had to hold back. Mikel clung onto him almost desperately, his moans were music to his ears, they kissed as they came together. Was it odd that he was so happy right now?

 

Afterwards they laid in bed cuddling, Bucky spooning Mikel, his back against his chest. He kissed his shoulder, hearing him sigh softly drifting off to sleep. Bucky couldn't sleep, he ran his hands on his side, pulling the blanket up to cover both of them. He stopped, noticing something on his shoulder. Brushing his hand on it gently, it was a scar. It was faint, no wonder he didn't notice it before. Furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion, but where did Mikel get that scar?  
  
He felt his heart start to beat faster, noticing more scars all over his back. All were old and faded with time. Mikel slept on as he brought his arm up underneath the pillow, there was tattoo, he couldn't make out what it said but it looked old. Running his fingers over it lightly.

 

No.

 

The next morning, he went home before Mikel woke up, leaving a note for him when he did wake up. Those thoughts were still running through his head, he was just over thinking things. He has been over working himself, he didn't want to draw any suspicion. Everyone at Stark was still asleep, he went into the office as he ran a background check on Mikel. He felt guilty, but not once did it ever occur to him to check. He ran through the files.

 

Confused, it didn't make any sense, because all of it made sense. He saw photos of Mikel when he was younger up to now. Saw pictures of his parents, his graduation pictures from high school. There were no bad records under his name. Besides one when he ran a red light when he was 17, but that was it. Running his hand through his hair, guilt settling in his chest, but relief lifted off his shoulders. But, how could he think Mikel was hiding something from him? Mikel could barely hurt a fly.

 

Bucky went down to the kitchen, Tony was up making coffee. He yawned, “Morning, wait I should say Good Morning since you'll like to hear this, early in the morning. The results are almost ready, want to see the man under the mask?” It was good news to hear. Very Good. “But I gotta tell you, the blood sample was a bit hard to analyze for some odd reason. FRIDAY couldn't scan it but, she managed to. Come on.”  
  
They headed to Tony's little work area, he pulled up some big screens, 2% was left remaining. Tony pressed ENTER when the files were done. Soon every file of Pyotr appeared on every screen in the room. Tony clicked his tongue in disgust, groaning. “Great, locked.”  
  
All of them were locked, Tony tried to decipher the codes, “Wait Tony the pictures aren't locked.”  
  
Tony clicked a few, pulling them up to the screens. Bucky froze when he saw them, there were so many photos of him and Pyotr together. Most of them he wore a mask in. Bucky was shocked, the man did know him like he said he did. Bucky clicked on one of them, it was of them frozen, he zoomed in closer on Pyotr, getting a better look. It was distorted but slowly the image started to clear itself out. He was lost for words, how come he didn't remember any of this? So far, this was the only of him without his mask on. It loaded.  
  
Seconds later, Stark Towers crashes.  
  
“What the hell?” Tony exclaimed. A voice interrupts him, echoing throughout the speakers, TVs, radios and cellphones. “Ha didn't think I could do that but hey that's what you get for trying to find out about the boss.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Tony was extremely pissed, he checked all the equipment trying to restart the system, but it wouldn't budge. Nothing was working. FRIDAY was even down, which couldn't be possible. Bucky looked around, how was that person doing that when nothing in Stark Towers was working? “Who are you?” He asked.  
  
Knowing that they had to have heard him one way or another. They did. “Nemesis. Mother Russia's new partner in crime. Hail Hydra mother fucker!”  
  
There was a static noise running throughout the whole building. Tony cursed loudly. “Shit!”  
  
Nemesis had just crashed Stark Towers to the ground. Tony pulled out his phone, checking to see what could be damaged, his whole building was supposed to be environmentally friendly. The pipes under the water were clogged up. All the power went out throughout the whole building. Steve ran in, along with the others asking questions. Tony was in the middle of trying to track down the hacker with his phone.

 

While Tony was busy doing that, Bucky examined Nemesis' work. A hacker? Pyotr was working with a hacker. He didn't know why but was it jealousy? No, couldn't be. Why would he be jealous? Maybe, because they didn't have a hacker working for them or maybe he was just angry at the fact that Pyotr had something that they didn't. That son of a bitch.  
  
Tony was getting frustrated, Bucky glanced over to see Steve trying to calm him down. Raising an eyebrow as he watched his best friend put his hand on Tony's hip, seeing the man jump. Was he missing something here? He left the two alone, turning back to the mess the hacker made. What the hell was Pyotr's plan  
  
Why was going to go so far to crash Stark Towers so he wouldn't see his files? What was it that Hydra was really hiding about him? Bucky just couldn't figure that out. Maybe, if he- no he couldn't go back there, he couldn't risk going back there. Back to where it all started. Biting down on his lip. Could it be that Pyotr was trying to raise Hydra from out of the grave and out of the shadows to take over the world again? Great.

 

More shit he had to worry about.  
  
It had taken Tony two hours to fix Stark Towers, unclog the pipe, fix the power throughout the whole building. Everything was powered back on, immediately Tony tried to pull up the data of Mother Russia, but all of it was lost as if it had never existed to begin with. Bucky sighed, watching Tony fix the security system, still mad. Great, they were so close to finding out what he looked like but, this shit just had to happen. Bucky went to the kitchen leaving Tony to deal with his little anger management by himself.  
  
Sitting on a stool as he looked at his phone. Mikel should be working right now. He smiled softly to himself. Suddenly the memory of what happened last night came rushing back. Biting down on his lip as he ran his hand through his face. God.  
  
Moments later, a loud bang pulled him out of his thoughts. He glanced up at Tony who was standing by the table, his hand flat on the surface as if he just slammed his hand down. Tony was glaring at him, he raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
  
“I want you to tell me the truth and tell me everything.”  
  
“About what?”  
  
“Who the hell is Pyotr?”

 

He opened his mouth to tell him again, he didn't know. He told him everything he knew about him. What more did he want? But, before he could get the chance too. His phone rang. He looked down seeing Doll flash on the screen, he immediately picked up, standing up and walking away from Tony, putting the phone to his ear. “Mikel?”  
  
“Bucky!” He sounded panicked. “Someone broke into my apartment, and ransacked everything.”  
  
Bucky grew pale, without a second thought. He ran, running to Mikel's apartment. He ignored Tony, who looked worried all of a sudden. Bucky didn't even hang up the phone, he could hear Mikel calling out his name sounding scared. No, god please no. They knew about Mikel, they must have broken into his apartment looking for something. What, he wasn't sure. Probably to scare him? Pyotr knew how much Mikel meant to him.  
  
By the time he got to his apartment, the apartment door was opened, Mikel was standing by the door the phone still up to his ear. He looked up when Bucky came in. The whole place was trashed, the couch was turned over ripped to shreds, drawers opened and the contents thrown out. Bucky held his arm out to him and he immediately ran into his arms. Bucky held him close to him, Mikel's heart beating rapidly in his chest, Bucky looked down at him worriedly, pulling away gently as he checked to see if he had gotten hurt. “Bucky,” He grabbed his hands, pulling them up to cup his cheek, “I'm okay, I'm fine, I'm not hurt. I just got home from work for break and it was like this when I got here.”

 

Seconds later, the door opened, they turned to see Dante walk in with bags of food. He looked around and dropped them to the ground. “What the hell happened?”  
  
“Someone broke into the apartment.” Mikel said.  
  
“Why the hell? What the fuck man!” Dante looked freaked out and panicked. His pink hair was pulled back into a small pony tail. He looked horrified. “Did they steal anything? Money?”  
  
“Doesn't look like it...” Mikel frowned, looking up at Bucky. “Does it...have to do with anything about...your work?” He asked him.

 

Bucky bit down on his lip, nodding once. “It may be from that. We can't be a hundred percent sure.”  
  
Mikel sighed deeply running his hand through his hair. “Fuck”  
  
Bucky pulled him aside. “Mikel come with me to Stark Towers.”  
  
Mikel bit down on his lip, nodding his head, “Okay...but we can't leave Dante here. I can't leave him here alone. What if they come back and I don't know? Hurt him? What if they start to come after him too?”  
  
“I know. We can't risk that right now.” Bucky cupped his cheek, brushing his thumb on his cheek gently. The bruise on his face was a light purple and ugly yellow, he can see he had tried to cover it up with makeup. But knowing the fact that it was there still hurt him. “I can't risk losing you though.”  
  
Mikel blushed lightly, they leaned in slowly. Dante cleared his throat. “Sorry am I the only one freaking out here and wondering if we should call the police??”  
  
“No, we won't call the police.” Bucky said.

  
“Dante pack your bags, we'll explain later.”  
  
Dante protested a bit, “Dude seriously ever since he started coming around, weird shit has been happening! I don't think I am the only one who has noticed this and- holy shit your arm is metal.” His eyes were wide as he took a step back, looking from him to Mikel. “Who the hell are you?”  
  
“Dante. Not now, grab your shit and let's go.” Mikel commanded.

 

Was it wrong that he thought that was hot?  
  
They packed their bags, grabbing clothes and things they needed. Leaving behind the mess that Pyotr's men could have done. Bucky brought them to Stark Towers. Son of a bitch, this was not how he wanted them to meet Mikel. They walked in, Dante still starstruck about what he had learned on the drive to Stark Towers. Mikel held Bucky's hand as they walked in, Dante was flabbergasted, “Bro, you gotta pinch me because I must be dreaming right now.”  
  
Bucky noticed that Mikel was reaching out to pinch him, but Dante saw his hand and flinched, “I'm kidding! Don't! God, we're in the freaking Avengers headquarters and you're about to embarrass me in front of your Soldier boyfriend.”  
  
“You asked.” They walked further in, Steve saw them and rushes to them. “Are you guys okay?”  
  
Bucky nodded his head, “They're fine. They're place was trashed though.”  
  
“You think it was his doing?” He asked.

 

In the background there was a weird noise, it was Dante who had made a high pitched squeal. “Holy shit! You're Captain America!”  
  
Steve squinted, glaring at him, “Language.”  
  
Dante paled and shut his mouth immediately. All three of them laughed, Steve looked at Bucky and Mikel and smiled, “Come on, they're waiting.”  
  
They went to the main area, which happened to be more of a semi living room slash business room. Everyone was waiting for them. Tony turned to them and grinned, “Finally.”  
  
By everyone, he meant everyone. Tony, Nat, Vision, Wanda, Sam and Clint. He was surprised that Clint was there as well as Sam. Nat smiled, standing up and walking up to them, Dante's mouth fell open and Mikel smiled, “Hey again, guess this would be our official meeting? I'm Mikel.”  
  
“Yes, since big guy over here wouldn't bring you over. I'm Natasha, but call me Nat.”  
  
Mikel blushed, Bucky chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well-”  
  
“Ugh! Cut to the chase already, I'm Tony Stark and you are drop dead gorgeous for a man.”  
  
Mikel's blush deepen, “O-Oh um...”  
  
Bucky had to admit, he was cute when he was bashful. Vision walked up to him, “I too, agree that you are what they call attractive to both male and female sexes-”  
  
“Vision we get it, he's attractive.” Clint said.  
  
“I'm Wanda!” She shook Mikel's hand, everyone was surrounding him, asking him questions, he held him close noticing how he held his hand tight. Aw, his doll was shy. He can see the little cute blush reaching his ears, embarrassed he kept ducking his head to hide it.  
  
Tony pushed his glasses further up his nose, “Sorry for that short scare, but you are always welcome here any time. For the time of being, you two can stay with us until we know it's safe for you two to go back.”  
  
Bucky looked at Mikel seeing him nod, Dante was off chit chatting with everyone, excited to meet them all. “Dude I collected all of your comic books when I was a kid!” Dante said to Steve, practically grinning from ear to ear in excitement.  
  
Steve chuckled, “Well, that's nice. All of them?” He was honestly impressed with the kid.  
  
Tony turned to the two friends, “Dante I'll show you to your room, and Mikel, I think you and Buck here will share a room, you don't mind that do you?”  
  
Mikel looked up at Bucky blushing, “Oh um...no if it's fine with him-?”  
  
Bucky bit down on his lip, shit. “Totally fine, right Bucky?”  
  
“Yes.”

 

Bucky showed him to his room, once behind closed doors, Mikel fanned himself, “is it just me or is it really hot in here?”  
  
Bucky chuckled, wrapping his arms around his waist, “Nervous?”  
  
“Yes...”  
  
“It's okay Doll, I can tell they love you already.”  
  
His beautiful doll.

 


	10. Chapter 10

A few days had passed, both Dante and Mikel loved it there with the avengers. Everyone got along with Mikel so well. It made Bucky happy. That he was able to show off his beautiful doll. On Bucky's days off he would take him out on dates, being able to finally understand what was in and what wasn't. One night they had gotten home from the movies, it was late at night, they tried to be quiet the way up to Bucky's room. Bucky tickled his sides, hearing Mikel squeal and cover his mouth immediately, slapping his hand away. “Don't!” He whispered.

 

Bucky only grinned, once they got into the room, he wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer, “Bucky let go.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Bucky.” He let out a small gasp as he kissed his neck, “Bucky!” He whined softly.  
  
Bucky pulled away, walking over to the bed as he kicked off his shoes, pulling his shirt off as he pulled the covers up, about to crawl into bed. Mikel stood there with his mouth open in disbelief. “Oh no you did not just ditch me like a prom date.”  
  
“Hmm?” He hummed softly, laying in bed as he watched Mikel from the bed. “I thought you wanted me to let go?”  
  
Mikel pouted, “Fine, if you're going to be like that.” Bucky almost half expected him to walk out of the room to sleep on the couch, but only saw him sprint to the bed jumping on him. Bucky caught him, spinning them around as he pinned him to the bed, “Aw, so you want to play dirty huh?”  
  
Mikel stuck his tongue out at him, “Maybe, could have swore I would have caught you off guard.”  
  
“But you didn't.”  
  
“Ass.” He squealed as Bucky started to tickle him, pinning his arms above his head as Mikel tried to wiggle away from him. Laughing adorably, “Bucky! St-” He couldn't finish the sentence as Bucky leaned down, kissing him deeply, pulling away as Mikel panted softly. “That's...so unfair.”  
  
“Totally fair Doll.”  
  
“I'm a average human being and you're a super soldier how the hell is that fair.”  
  
“Fine I'll let you be in command then.” Bucky let go of his wrists, Mikel wrapped his arms around his neck leaning up, their lips centimeters apart.  
  
“You will do as I say then?”  
  
“Mhm.” He hummed, watching his lips as he watched as Mikel's tongue licked his bottom lip, he suppressed a groan as he bit down on his lip.  
  
Mikel leaned up and whispered into his ear, Bucky felt chills run down his spine as he heard the sound of his voice. “Fuck me.”  
  
He wasn't sure they had let anyone sleep that night. By the time morning arrived, Bucky was up and was in hell of a good mood. He loved days he could just relax and be with Mikel. But all those happy days were about to end. Nemesis was back. It was later on that day, everyone was off doing their own thing, it had been a relaxing day, nothing stressful had happened. Bucky and Mikel were in the living room watching movies, Tony was going over notes in the kitchen while sipping coffee, Steve was there also with Nat having a cup of coffee as well.  
  
The TV shut off, Mikel looked up at Bucky confused, “What the hell?”  
  
A loud voice echoed throughout the building. “Stark I love what you've done to the security system, it's brilliant, but it can't stop me.”

  
Bucky stood up quickly, pulling Mikel with him, not wanting him to be alone. Mikel looked around confused, fearing crossing his face. Tony rolled his eyes, setting his coffee down and his notes. “So what? What are you planning to do with all that information, now that you hacked my system?”  
  
“Black mail all of you of course.”  
  
They all looked at one another confused, Mikel held Bucky's hand as he gripped it tightly, what if there was a chance that they could be under attack right now and they didn't know it? Bucky looked around, checking every corner of the room. Nothing. “Why?” Tony asked.  
  
“It's what the boss wants.”  
  
“You're just a kid.” Steve said.  
  
“That's what you think.”  
  
“Why don't you show your face?” Tony teased him, “Or are you afraid that we will laugh at you, because in the end you really are a kid?”  
  
They heard Nemesis scoff, “What? No, that is bullshit.”  
  
Tony was planning to try and draw him out. He continued to taunt him, Steve walked to the door of the kitchen, making eye contact with Bucky, nodding his head towards the rest of the building, as if he was saying he was gonna go check out the rest of the building. Nat followed behind him quietly. “Go.” Bucky said.  
  
The two searched the building, leaving Bucky, Mikel and Tony alone in the kitchen with Nemesis. Bucky pulled up one of Tony's computers, the screen appearing in front of his face, he tried to track him down, damn 21st Century and their gadgets. Mikel stood beside him, looking behind them every now and then, as if a monster would pop out of nowhere and attack them when they are not looking. Mikel was gripping Bucky's shirt in his hand, he was scared. Where the hell was everyone else?  
  
Did Nemesis do something to them?  
  
“Wanna see my beautiful face? Why don't you give my boss what he wants and buy me a few drinks first.”  
  
“Kid, I love the offer, but I doubt you're over 21.”  
  
“Excuse you.”  
  
Moments later, Steve and Nat reappeared, Steve shook his head. There was no one else, besides them in the building. “It doesn't have to end this way kid. You behind bars, you're too young, you can still get out of this and live your life.”  
  
“Funny, Boss said you would say something like that.” Nemesis laughed.  
  
Bucky glanced at Tony, seeing him pull out his phone, scrolling through it. What was he planning to do? “How about this, we work together on this.”  
  
Steve whipped his head towards Tony, about to protest but Tony waved his hand to shut him up, but Steve still spoke. “We can't work with him, especially if he works for Hydra.”  
  
Tony glared at him, Steve immediately shut his mouth, Tony turned his attention back to the invisible force behind codes and numbers. “All I want to know is one thing, a yes or no question then we might reconsider that option.”  
  
“Tony.” Steve warned.  
  
“What is it?” Nemesis said.  
  
“It's nothing personal but well kind of,” Tony paused for a moment, “Does he have a split personality?”  
  
Silence.  
  
Everyone looked at Tony confused and in disbelief. Bucky was really confused, why would he ask that? It's not like he- “Yes.”  
  
A split personality? Bucky didn't understand, it didn't make sense. “Also Nemesis you said something about my security right?” Tony glances at his phone. Oh. That's what he was doing. “I have the address of your current location.” He shot Bucky a thumbs up for helping him out. Bucky couldn't help but smile to himself.  
  


“Bullshit! You played me!” There was panic in his voice, was he actually scared of them? Was the whole tough guy thing an act since he thought he would be hidden from them like Mother Russia?  
  


“What's even funnier, you're not far from us either.”  
  
They all looked at one another and nodded, Steve said. “Suit up.”  
  
Everyone left quickly to suit up to go after Nemesis. This was big, they were going to capture this man tonight and finally get answers from him about Mother Russia. Bucky was ready, Mikel stood near the entrance he walked up to him, kissing him softly. “I'll be back soon okay?”  
  
Mikel nodded, kissing him again, “Be careful.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
They left, Tony tracked him down to an abandon building, immediately they separated, trying to trap him into a corner. Bucky found a room with computers everywhere, he held a gun to a man sitting by the computers, he stood up slowly from his seat. “It's good to finally see you in person, Asset.”  
  
Bucky took in his description, 5 foot 5 inches maybe, probably weighing 140-150, he wore a wig he can see that, and he covered his damn face with a mask. Nemesis grinned, holding a lighter up, dropping it onto a pile of gas in front of his feet. Bucky backed away immediately as the flames ate away at the computers and paperwork surrounding them. “Be careful Soldier, I heard fire hurts, you might want to run. This whole place will burn like Rome.”  
  
He heard Steve shout out his name, he glared at Nemesis, “I will find you.”  
  
“Good, he wants you too.”  
  
Bucky escaped as the building started to collapsed, he didn't know if Nemesis got out, scratch that. A black SUV drove by, Nemesis sticking half of his body out of the sunroof as he pulls out a Thompson, shooting at them, they all dodged, taking cover. He held the gun as he blew a kiss at them, there was a hissing sound, and a big explosion behind them.  
  
They went back, with no Nemesis, and a lot of burns and bruises. They got back and Bucky immediately looked around for Mikel, not finding him anywhere until he went into the living room, seeing him on the couch curled up with a small blanket. He smiled softly, picking him up being careful not to wake up as he took them to their room. Laying him down as he heard him make a small pleased sound as he hugged one of the pillows which happened to be his. He needed to shower, and he so badly wanted to lay down with Mikel in his arms. But he had to deal with one small thing.  
  
He went to the living room where Tony was angrily pacing back and forth, guess he wasn't the only one who wanted to ask questions. Steve was there standing with his arms crossed over his chest, “Split personality?” Bucky asked.  
  
Tony stopped, looking at the two, sighing softly defeated. “I had FRIDAY do a little research and none of it added up. I believe he has a split personality how and why I'm still looking into it. I just have a hunch. I can't really explain right now, until I am 100 percent sure.”  
  
Bucky eyed him, it was odd. He had been acting weird ever since Mikel starting staying at Stark Towers. No, what the hell was Tony thinking? Did he think- no, he wouldn't. That's just stupid and childish. Bucky shook his head, he couldn't believe him, after he showered, he turned off the lights, crawling into bed next to Mikel, he cuddled Bucky as he slept. Burying his face into his chest, sleeping peacefully. Bucky smiled.  
  
Mother Russia stood by the window, glaring at the city below him, he was pissed. Extremely pissed. The door opened, revealing Nemesis, he didn't say anything, just kept his head down in shame, guess he already knew what might happen.

 

“Two can play at that game.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be going on a short hiatus, just for 2-3 weeks, to plan out everything for the next few chapters and finish off this term I am in for college. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it so far.   
> I'll see you guys soon! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up, I did not forget about this at all. Yes I did. Not really. Sort of. Okay fine I was just lazy. But I'm back, and praying that no one forgot me. Have fun! Enjoy reading.

If only they had knew, Mother Russia was extremly pissed, he had watched them with the help of Nemesis. They were spying on them, but they were so damn clueless. It was making him more frustrated. None of them were listening to him or any of the threats he threw at them. Couldn't they see? A man stood behind him, pulling him close by the waist as he shut his eyes tightly listening to those words whispered into his ear. He will make them listen, make one of them listen to him. Whether or not they wanted too.  
  
One night everyone working on something, whether it be a side project or not. But most were fooling around, Nat was playing Galaxian with Sam. Steve was in the gym working out with Tony. Bucky and Mikel were in their room, Mikel had fallen asleep at the desk, textbooks spread out with a pen in his hand. Bucky chuckled softly, pulling the pen away as he picked him up gently, laying him down on the bed. He tucked him in as he watched him snuggle deeper into the sheets.  
  
Quietly he made his way downstairs to get something to drink, whiskey sounded great right about now, he stopped midway towards the kitchen, everyone was in the living room, standing. Tense. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. “What's going on?”  
  
“Nemesis left us a message.” Tony said motioning to the TV's, computers, every single electronic in the room.

 

It was an address.  
  
Bucky rose an eyebrow. An address to what? It sounded like it was in the States, no where out of the country thank god. Bucky bit down on his lip. Steve took a step forward, “How do we know if this is not a trap?”  
  
_We don't._

 

“He's basically giving us their location. Why would he do that?” Nat asked confused.  
  
_Why would he?_  
  
“Maybe it's not their location, maybe there is something there he wants us to see?” Sam said.  
  
_It couldn't be. That's not like him, like Mother Russia to make these easy for them._  
  
What if he made Nemesis give them their location? Giving them a time to meet them? But what was the purpose? It had to be a trap. But they needed to know. Everyone was so unsure what to do, but everyone had the same answer, except one. “I say we go.” Bucky finally said. “We might get answers.”  
  
“And if we don't? And it's a trap for us?”  
  
“If it's a trap it gives us the chance to try to take his mask off and see his face. It would make everything a hell lot easier for us to find him.” Bucky explained, all their eyes were on him as he spoke. It felt weird, they were listening to him, they were treating him like he was part of the team. It felt good.  
  
Steve nodded his head, “Okay, but we need a plan.”  
  
They planned out their attack, suiting up and gathering their gear. Getting ready to head out, Bucky ran up to his room to check on Mikel who was still asleep, he smiled softly, sitting on the edge of the bed as he reached over with his left hand, brushing his knuckles over his jaw. He saw him shiver, he pulled away, leaning down as he kissed his cheek. Standing up, he will be back soon.  
  
They left.  
  
Bucky was ready, he had mentally prepared himself for this moment. He was tired of the games, he was tired of the shit and stress this man was putting them all through. He was going to take him down once and for all. The SUV they were in stopped, he glanced out the window, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, it was a warehouse by the edge of a port. Ships settled on the docks, there wasn't anyone around.  
  
They headed inside, quietly spreading out, covering more ground. Bucky came out through the center, holding a gun in his hand. He stopped, there was someone standing in the middle, under a gapping hole on the ceiling, moonlight pouring in illuminating the person, making them look like a ghost at first. It was Pyotr.  
  
There was no one else around, just him. No hidden Hydra agents who were going to ambush them. He turned around, he wasn't armed. Bucky lowered his gun, taking a step forward only to stop when a man emerged from the shadows, dressed all in black, placing a hand on Pyotr's shoulder leaning into his ear. Bucky froze, this was trap. “мать?”  
  
“Готов.”  
  
Bucky started backing away. He watched as Pyotr disappeared and Mother Russia taking over, his eyes glazed over, he knew that look. It was the same look he saw whenever he was the Winter Soldier. He waited though, a smirk playing on his lips. “Kill them.”  
  
“С удовольствием.”  
  
Bucky shouted out to everyone who was about to attack, “Run!”  
  
Their plan wouldn't have worked, if they had tried to pin him in the middle, trapping him like a mouse. That wouldn't have stopped him. It didn't matter how they looked at it. Everyone was dragged out o their hiding place by an invisible force. Bucky stood frozen, their eyes had locked, neither of them had moved. This was a terrible time to be remembering shit.  
  
Bucky found himself back in Russia, in the training room. Fighting him. That man he was before was gone. This wasn't the same Mother Russia as back then. This one was worse. This one, Hydra had full control of him. Mother Russia grinned, showing all teeth as he grabbed Sam by the throat who tried to attack him from behind, throwing him down to the ground, Sam yelled out in pain. Bucky couldn't move, he didn't why. Maybe it was because Mother Russia was keeping him there. But he knew, that couldn't be it.  
  
Everyone fought trying to take him down. Tony had ran after the man who had activated him, only he escaped, leaving them all alone with Mother Russia. Steve hit him with his shield throwing him back, catching him off guard. Tony was about to back hand him, but he disappeared out of thin air. Everyone froze, “Nat...don't move.”  
  
“Cap, this isn't the time to be playing games right now.”  
  
“Natasha or do you prefer Black Widow? Hmm?” Mother Russia grabbed her, Nat flipped him over, pinning him to the ground. “Yes, just like he taught you.” He laughed.  
  
He really was insane.  
  
Bucky finally snapped out of it when he dislocated her arm. Hearing the ugle snap and pop of her bone coming out of her socket. She screamed in pain, but his laughter was the only thing that haunted him. Mother Russia stood up from the ground, holding her by her throat, choking her, her face was already turning blue. Bucky grabbed him and yanked the two apart. Mother Russia looked at him confused, tilting his head to the side, looking down at his hand and back at her. His voice had changed, to a little girl. “Did we hurt you? I'm sorry...”  
  
His voice sounded exactly like the one from before, when they met at Rudy's, he giggled, “But I would love to hear all of you scream.”

  
What the hell is wrong with him! Bucky didn't know how, but everyone was on the ground gasping for air. Bucky felt like someone was taking all the air in his lungs away. He held a gun in his hand, Bucky could barely lift his head as he saw the barrel right in front of his face. “Soldier, I tried to warn you before. But no, you wouldn't listen. Stop it.”  
  
Stop it?  
  
It was like a gust of wind had hit them all. Oxygen getting back into their lungs, Bucky took in a deep breath, coughing as he looked up, the gun was still aimed at him. “We won't kill you like that. This way is better. Fast and easy.”  
  
Who was we, why did he keep doing that? Mother Russia pulled the trigger, Bucky dodged right, it hit his bionic arm, thank god. How the hell could they not have done any damages to him? He looked perfectly fine. While all of them were barely able to stand, this was going to be even harder than they all thought. “Come on, one last dance.”  
  


Alright. One more fucking time.

 

Bucky uppercutted him, shocking him completely. He wasn't expecting that at all. He grinned, shooting at them all as they tried to fight him off as well as dodge his bullet, once the ammo was out, he pulled out knives. This man never seemed to grow tired. Nat tried to take his mask off, pratically clawing at his face, was the damn thing glued onto his face? Wanda even tried to use her powers, but he just deflected them. He had scratch marks on the lower part of his face, he growled.  
  
Even if they hit him once, he would hit back harder. Bucky was already sore, Bucky stopped, everyone was panting as they tried to catch their breath, Steve didn't stop. Bucky yanked him back, helping him dodge one of his many blows. Bucky's chest was heaving up and down. He noticed something though, Mother Russia was smiling the whole time. Something wasn't right. Then it hit him.  
  
His heart drops.  
  
He looked around frantically, counting. They were all here. Even Vision, who he had forgotten until now, but he looked powerless against Mother Russia. But who was with Mikel? As if Mother Russia had realized it, he started laughing. They left Mikel home alone. “Mikel...” Bucky said.  
  
Bucky didn't think, he dropped everything and ran. Steve stopped watching his best friend run towards the door, hearing him say one name. _Mikel._ Shit. “Retreat now!” Steve ordered.  
  
Everyone stopped, watching as Mother Russia winked, disappearing into the darkness. “Better hurry.”  
  
Everyone was rushing to get back to Stark, Bucky was already running towards the SUV. “I'll go on ahead! I'll get there faster.” Tony said. Flying ahead, leaving them behind.  
  
Bucky was freaking the hell out. Steve tried to calm him down. “Bucky it's okay, Tony will get there in time don't worry.”  
  
No, he was worried. There was no doubt about it. He was fucking terrified. But none of this made any sense, why did that man run? If he worked for Hydra he would have done everything he could to make sure they ended up dead if that was what he wanted Mother Russia to do.

 

Was he the one who Pyotr was under the influence of? Was he the one in charge of all this? It just didn't make sense! They got onto the highway, there were tires screeching, car horns honking, there was a lot of commotion going on ahead of them. “Shit!” Bucky hissed.  
  
Great, a traffic jam.  
  
But that's not what it was.

  
Bucky looked out the window, freezing. There was someone out in the middle of the highway walking casually. Cars dodged him, honking at him. It was Mother Russia. He wore a black trenchcoat, his black combat boots hitting against the cement. Bucky shook his head, no that couldn't be. How the hell did he get there so fast? The SUV was heading right towards him, they swerved to a hault, stopping a hundred feet away from him. He was grinning at them.  
  
Bucky can feel the chills run up his spine. He was horrifed. Was this the man he worked with when he was in Hydra? Was this really his partner back then? His voice almost booms, “You guys wanted to see what I could do. This is it.”  
  
He held his arms out. Bucky shouted at the driver. “Floor it!”  
  
The driver scared out of his wits, he slammed on the gas, accelerating. But Mother Russia was standing in front of them a hand on the hood of the SUV. Bucky can feel the car moving in place, but they clearly were not moving at all. How the hell did he stop it just like that?

 

Suddenly it was like time had frozen, all the cars had stopped. Everything around them began to tremble, the clouds grew darker, shielding the moon away, consuming it into darkness. Then all the car around them began to lift up from the ground. Bucky watched as his eyes turned black, he could hear every passenger screaming.  
  
No, this couldn't be just it. He was hiding more than this. This was just a test run. They really needed to stop him. He saw blood run down his nose, a single tear roll down his cheek, he saw him shaking. What the hell?  
  
Bucky looked around, he has had enough of this, grabbing the AK laying abandon by his feet, yanking the sun roof open as he stood up. Aiming the gun towards him. Shouting at him. “Put everyone down now!”  
  
He smiled at him innocently. “Do you really want me too?”  
  
Bucky glared at him. “Do you want to die?”  
  
Beat.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
It was like he had whispered it right into his ear, he felt himself shaking, he didn't why, but it didn't stop him from pulling the trigger, shooting him, hitting him in the stomach. His eyes faded back to it's original color, his eyes widen in shock. Everything crashed down, well. Their car did. Everyone else was still in the air. Bucky groaned in pain, he had tried to slip back inside the vehicle before it crashed but hit his head on the side of the sun roof. His head was bleeding.  
  


They crawled out of the wreck, all the cars were put safely back onto the ground, Bucky looked at Mother Russia who was still standing where he was before, holding his stomach, he watched as he disappeared out of thin air. Was he just an illusion? But he shot him!  
  
Two questions, one.

 

What the hell just happened.

 

Two.

 

Where did he go?

 

Steve was helping Nat out of the car, her arm still dislocated as she whimpered. “You think you can still run?” Steve asked.  
  
“Shut up Cap. Let's go before we're too late.”  
  
Steve pulled Bucky with him who stood where he was before, looking at that spot Mother Russia was at. They ran the rest of the way back to Stark Towers. They didn't have time to stop at every car to make sure everyone was okay. They would leave that to the authorities. By the time they had arrived back to Stark. All the lights were on, every single one. Bucky ran inside, he immediately ran to his room. Tony was blocking his way. “Move.”  
  
Tony turned to him slowly, looking pale. Seeing the look on his face made his heart stop completely, he shoved him as he saw his whole room destroyed, the bed was empty. Mikel was gone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> 1\. Mother  
> 2\. Ready.  
> 3\. With Pleasure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get to post anything last week because I was out of town. Enjoy!

Bucky was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He had spent the past hour searching every corner of Stark Towers for Mikel. But he was gone. He couldn't bring himself to even move from where he was sitting. His throat was hurting for screaming out Mikel's name in a frantic to find him. He failed him, he got him into danger, he can hear them talking but he ignored them all. Mother Russia had kidnapped Mikel while distracting them.  
  
Bucky just didn't understand how he could be at two place at once. Was it one of his abilities? It could be since almost every single time he had ran into him, he was just an illusion. So was the real Mother Russia with Mikel the whole time? The minutes ticked on as his leg bounced up and down impatiently. Who knows what Mother Russia was doing to him! “Bucky!”  
  
He looked up at Steve, he was worried. “There's a message from Nemesis.”  
  
Steve grabbed the remote as he turned on the TV, the images flickered, a hand had pulled away from the lens of the camera, showing a tied up Mikel. Bucky scrambled over to the TV, feeling his heart break as he saw him beaten up. “Bucky!” Mikel cried out to him.  
  
Mikel whimpered, the side of his head was bleeding as well as his bottom lip. A man walked up to him and kneed him in the stomach. He grunted in pain, Bucky flinched at the sound of his cries. Nemesis voice was heard. “Careless.”  
  
Bucky growled, looking at Steve. “Where is he?”  
  
Nemesis clicked his tongue, “Soldier you don't have to worry about that right now.”  
  
Bucky glared at the TV, he looked around the building how the hell could he hear him? “You look stupid doing that. Behind the camera I have a screen and I can see all of you.”  
  
“I swear to god if you hurt him, I'll fucking kill you.” Bucky hissed.  
  
“Don't worry. You won't be able to lay a hand on me when Mother Russia is awake.” Nemesis punched him across the face, Mikel groaned in pain, blood tickling down his chin. He whimpered, struggling against the ropes. Nemesis just didn't stop there. Bucky couldn't watch, Nemesis grabbed his chin as he forced him to look at the camera. ”Bucky! P-Please....” Mikel begged. “I-I'm scared...”  
  
Bucky finally lost it. He snapped, punching the screen. He didn't want to see that. He didn't want to see them hurt him. He was going to find them, kill both of them and bring Mikel back home safe. Mother Russia's laughter was heard throughout the building. Another TV turned on by itself. Mother Russia was standing right next an unconscious Mikel. “Barnes. How much does he mean to you? I want to know how much you are willing to risk for him.”  
  
Mother Russia was holding a knife to his neck. Bucky bit down hard on his lip. “Anything...I would do anything. Please....just let him go.”  
  
This was the first time in his whole life, living in this modern world that he had felt truly helpless. He knew he was helpless when he was the Winter Soldier but this was him, this was the real him. And he couldn't do anything about it. There was that voice in his head screaming. The Soldier, that monster inside of him screaming to get out. This was the first time he had ever felt _him_ , felt him trying to claw his way out. The Winter Soldier.  
  
“One more round Soldier.”  
  
“Where are you?” Bucky said quietly.  
  
Everyone around him watched him silently, even Tony didn't say anything. It was as if they can see that rage radiating off of him. They couldn't interfere. Mother Russia only smiled, “You know where to find me.”  
  
The TV turned off, there was a dead silence around them. “Bucky...I know what you are thinking but we need to plan this out first. I know you want us to-”  
  
“Okay...”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said okay.”  
  
Steve placed his hand on his shoulder. “I know you're worried about him, hell we all are and we all want to go running out the door to save him.”  
  
“Let me get suited up.”  
  
Steve nodded his head, a look of worry on his face as he patted his friend on the back. “Everything will be fine.”  
  
Bucky nodded, turning to head to his room. But he didn't suit up like he said he would. He climbed out of the window, one gun hiding in the back of his pants as he headed to the place he knew where he would be. He was not going to let anyone risk their lives with this man on the lose, he was going to face this monster one-on-one and save Mikel.  
  
He walked up to Rudy's, once again there was no one there. All but one, Pyotr was sitting at the bar, with a glass in his hand. Without thinking, he marched up to him only to feel himself being lifted from the ground and thrown across the bar, he slammed into the bar as he groaned in pain, sliding down as he looked at the back of Pyotr's head, a little girl's voice was heard. “No touchy!”  
  
What the fuck? He looked around confused, standing up slowly still looking around. “Where's Mikel?” Bucky demanded.  
  
Pyotr set the glass down, standing up. “In the basement.”  
  
Pyotr turned to him, motioning to a door. Bucky took a step towards it but Pyotr was already standing in front of the door, blocking his path. “If you lay another hand on him, I'll kill you.” Bucky growled, glaring at him.  
  
“No you won't.”  
  
That took him by surprise. He looked at him confused, “You won't kill me, because I'm the only one that can give you answers.”  
  
Bucky grabbed him by the throat, pinning him against the wall next to the door of the basement. He choked him, Pyotr let out a small laugh, “You can feel him don't you? The asset inside you screaming, begging to get out.”  
  
Bucky's eyes widen as he tightened his grip on his neck, “Shut up! First you're trying to kill us then you're torturing my boyfriend and playing mind games with me!”  
  
Pyotr smirked. There was a scream, Bucky pulled away. Shoving the door opened as he ran down the stairs of the basement. Running down the stairs, he slid to a stop. Mikel was still tied up, he was crying out in pain. There were men surrounding him, he attacked the men. Knocking them all out, Mikel was crying silently. Bucky knelt in front of him as he untied him. Cooing him, trying to calm him down, he kissed all over his face as Mikel wrapped his arms around his neck, sobbing.  
  
Mikel was clinging onto him, Bucky held him close as he picked him up. Trying to be as gentle with him as he can. There was guilt settling in his chest, because he had dragged him into this. He stood up as he carried him bridal style. Walking up the stairs, Pyotr was long gone. The front door of Rudy's was opened.  
  
He walked, carrying Mikel all the way back to Stark Towers. Mikel whispered quietly. “Bucky...I can walk.”  
  
“You are injured and I don't want you to hurt yourself even more.” Mikel looked away, biting down on his lip. He stayed silent as he buried his face in his neck.  
  
He walked into Stark Towers, Steve looked mad but didn't say anything. Tony was shouting at him, for going by himself. After the experience they had with that man just hours before. It was stupid to go by yourself. He set Mikel down on the couch as he cupped his cheek gently, looking at the cuts and bruises on his face. “Stay here okay?”  
  
Mikel nodded, Bucky didn't want to leave him by himself. He went to get the first aid kit, bringing it back as he knelt in front of Mikel. “Here Bucky let me help.” Steve said sitting next to Mikel facing him.  
  
Bucky shook his head, “No. I got this.”  
  
Steve frowned at his best friend. Nodding his head slightly, but he stayed seated. Bucky didn't want anyone to touch his doll. He bandaged him up, being gentle with him. He kissed his forehead as he brushed his thumb over his hand. Bucky didn't say anything. Neither did Mikel. “Get some rest okay?” Bucky said softly, helping him up.  
  
Mikel nodded, holding onto his arm for support as Bucky helped him to their room. He made sure he was in bed before leaving him to sleep.  
  
Bucky was all business now when he went back downstairs with the rest, they sat in the conference room. Enough was enough. “We need to know what the hell is going on, this man isn't normal and for once we can't tell what he wants. One thing we do know he wants, is Bucky. For what, probably to activate the Winter Soldier but we don't know that.” Tony said.  
  
“We can't fully assume that may be the reason. There may be a chance that there could be someone else working behind all of this. Pyotr is Pyotr but who activates Mother Russia?” Steve said.  
  
“Could be Nemesis.”  
  
Bucky shook his head, “I don't think so. I don't think Nemesis would be the mastermind behind it all. He is the though, the mastermind behind all this technological crap. Breaking into the system, hacking into files we probably aren't aware of right now. Hell he still has Mother Russia's files and he won't give them to us.”  
  
“If only we knew what he was planning, I think it would be smart to just keep an eye on him until we know more.” Nat said.  
  
“Then what? Wait until the whole world is under his fingertips?” Bucky said.  
  
“That's not what I meant...”  
  
The door opened, they all stopped and looked up at Mikel. Bucky frowned, sitting up straight about to push his seat back to take him back to the room to rest. He looked embarrassed, there was a small blush on his cheeks. Mikel was rubbing his arm as he looked at them and said, “I want to learn how to defend myself.”  
  
Everyone was silent. Bucky gave everyone a side glare, no he didn't want Mikel to put himself more at risk. Nat looked at Mikel and smiled. “I'll teach you.”  
  
Mikel smiled wide, walking over to her as he hugged her. Nat hugged him gently, pulling away when he saw him wince. Bucky frowned, biting down on his lip. Lately he had been thinking. Maybe, this wasn't right? About them? He looked away, not meeting Mikel's eyes.  
  
Later on that night, he had overheard Mikel and Nat discussing when they should start training. Mikel looked excited and relieved. But Bucky couldn't bring himself to say anything to them. They were getting ready for bed, Mikel was pulling a shirt on. Bucky was nervous, maybe he shouldn't say anything? But he just couldn't do it. “Mikel, we need to talk.”  
  
Mikel turned, pulling the shirt down. “What is it Bucky?”  
  
“I think...” He looked him in the eye, “I think we should end this...”  
  
Mikel's face dropped, he whispered quietly. “What?”  
  
Bucky rubbed his hands nervously, not meeting his eyes again. He didn't want to see that look on his face. “I think we should break up. It's getting too dangerous for you. I don't want to lose you. I want you to leave town and be somewhere safe.”  
  
Bucky couldn't dare look at him. But the moment he did, Mikel looked pissed. Mikel ran his fingers through his hair frustrated, his voice was strained as he tried to keep calm. He had never seen Mikel like this before. Never had he seen him look angry. “You're breaking up with me because you think all this is dangerous for me?”  
  
“Yes! If this man is right about what he knows about me, he can activate the Winter Soldier.” Could he not get it? He wanted to protect him. Protect Mikel from him, if Mother Russia ever did activate him, he could kill him. He reached out to touch his arm, he needed him to understand. Mikel swatted his hand away, clearly still mad. “I don't want to hurt you when I'm _him._ ”

  
Mikel was shaking his head, not believing a single word that came out of his mouth. Of course he knew the Winter Soldier could kill him, but Bucky was pushing him away. That's what hurt the most. “Bucky how fragile do you think I am? I'm not worried about that, James. I know I can't stop you myself but, I will try my damn hardest to knock you out.”  
  
“Mikel you gotta understand...I can't control this...I can't. The things I've done, what he's done. I don't want you to get hurt again. You can get yourself killed.”  
  
“One screw you James for thinking I'm a damsel in distress.” He spat.  
  
“Mikel,” He grabbed his arm, trying to make him look at him. “Don't you get it? You will die because of me.”  
  
Mikel shoved him away, hitting him on his chest once hard. Bucky looked at him in shock, Mikel had tears in his eyes. “Two this is for saying you're leaving me because you're scared.”  
  
“Mikel I-”  
  
Bucky tried to get his attention, but he pushed him away. Not letting Bucky touch him at all. Mikel wasn't only mad but he was heart broken. Bucky was not having this, he cupped his cheeks in his hands. Pinning his arms behind his back. Mikel squeaked, looking up at him with wide eyes. There were tear streaks on his cheeks. “Mikel listen to me!”  
  
“No!” Mikel shook his head, trying to pull away from him.  
  
“Look at me.” He said.  
  
Mikel shook his head again. Bucky pinned him on the bed. Pinning his arms above his head, “I'm dangerous. I'm not good for you.” Bucky said.  
  
Mikel met his gaze, a sad smile on his lips. “But I'm good for you.”

  
There was a knock on the door, Mikel shoved him off. Wiping his eyes, his cheeks and nose were red from crying. Bucky got up, walking over to the door silently. He opened it, it was Steve and Nat. Shit. Were they loud? They both tried to look innocent, even though it was clear that they overheard their conversation. “Is everything alright?”  
  
Mikel was standing right next to them, he didn't say anything as he pushed passed him. Nat followed him, asking him if he was okay. Bucky heard him say, “I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it right now though.” He smiled at her.  
  
Bucky bit down on his lip as he watched him walk away, he looked at the two, Nat was walking back to them as she frowned. “Later okay? Not right now.”  
  
He followed Mikel, he was looking into rooms, far from Bucky's room. Until he found one that was empty as he walked in. He was about to walk in, but he slammed the door in his face. Guess he was sleeping alone tonight.  
  
The next morning, it was clearly awkward. It was also obvious that Mikel was still mad at Bucky. They had slept in different rooms that night. At breakfast it was awkward, he could tell everyone wanted to say something, to ask them what had happened. But, Bucky would only glare at them not wanting them to pry into their business. Mikel had avoided him all morning.  
  
Every time he tried to talk to him, he would walk the other direction. This time he followed him, he cornered him into a hallway. He hugged him from behind, he tensed up. “Mikel I'm sorry...Please...let me make it up to you...I'll take you out on a date...”  
  
He tried desperately to get a response out of him. Mikel crossed his arms over his chest. “So you can break up with me there and leave me there hmm?” Mikel pulled away from him, putting his hands on his side. Bucky had the urge to feel his touch again. He met his gaze as he shook his head. “Then no.”  
  
Bucky frowned, grabbing his hand before he could walk away. “No...I'm sorry I even suggested that. You were right I was scared, I was just worried about you. Doll.”  
  
Mikel blushed, looking away. “Bucky, I know you have a lot on your shoulders and I'm not going to let you carry all that weight.” Bucky looked at him, “I'll let you take me out on a date, on one condition.”  
  
He waited, “Half of what you carry. I want to help...” He whispered quietly.  
  
Bucky cupped his cheeks, brushing his thumb over his cheek gently. He had used both hands, Mikel nuzzled into his metal hand as he brought his hand up, lacing his fingers with it. Bucky smiles softly as he nodded his head. “Okay.” He said softly.  
  
They had went on their date later on that night. There was a carnival in town, plus Bucky didn't know how long it was gonna stay. It was the perfect date he knew he couldn't fuck up on. They were dressed casually. Before they had left, everyone was relieved that they had made up. Nat had smacked Bucky upside the head. Mikel had laughed. They walked hand in hand, Mikel was embarrassed. “Mikel?”  
  
“It seems I'm always blue and purple whenever we go out.” Mikel was embarrassed of his cuts and bruises.  
  
Bucky kissed him softly. “You're still beautiful Doll.”  
  
Mikel blushed and nodded his head shyly, they walked around the carnival. It could have been the most happiest day they had, had in a long time. Mikel was excited, they had went on rides, Bucky had never been on one. Now he never will. Ever. They went on every ride they could, they went on a Ferris Wheel.  
  
They sat side by side, Mikel with his head resting on his shoulder. “Thank you Bucky.”  
  
“For?” He asked confused.  
  
“You know...for rescuing me from them. I can't remember much, I woke up and there's was this weird guy in the room. I panicked because it wasn't you.”  
  
Bucky frowned. “You don't have to remember all that right now Mikel.”  
  
Mikel looked at him. “I know. But I wanted to thank you still.”  
  
Bucky smiled, kissing his cheek as he wrapped his arm around him. “Are you hungry?”  
  
Mikel nodded his head cutely. They food area, getting burgers and fries. They found a table away from everyone. They were in disguise, mostly Bucky. He had covered up his bionic arm and hand. They talked about nonsense, they joked around. Bucky wrapped his arm around his waist as he pulled his chair close. “You know we should do this more often.”  
  
“Just us two? Out on a date?” Mikel asked.  
  
Bucky smirked and nodded. “I have a whole world to learn from. Plus, I need you to help me blend in with the rest of the world.”  
  
Mikel laughed, “Wait until you heard the phrase, Netflix and Chill.”  
  
They had gotten up, throwing their trash away as they walked. Bucky looked at him confused. “What's that?”  
  
Mikel choked back a laugh, shaking his head. “Oh no. No. No. Hell no.”  
  
“Mikel. Tell me.”  
  
Mikel shook his head. “Nope. You're too young.”  
  
Bucky gave him a look, Mikel laughed. Bucky heard music, he looked around as he grinned. He pulled Mikel towards the music, it was a little dance area. Mikel laughed, blushing deeply. Bucky pulled him to the dance floor. It was slow music. Bucky put his hands gently on his hips, Mikel wrapped his arms around his neck as they danced. They swayed slowly to the music, Bucky grinned as he saw the blush on his cheeks. “You're so old-fashioned.”  
  
Bucky chuckled softly, “Admit you like it.”  
  
Mikel leans up, their lips brushing against one another as he said softly. “I love it.”

 

Back at Stark Towers, Tony was on a small side mission. Steve and him were in the conference room, they stood side by side. A little too close, their hands brushed against one another. Steve was looking out the window frowning. Tony said. “We need to get him to remember.”

  
Steve turned to him. “How? Who knows what Hydra did to him.”  
  
“Wanda.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

It had almost been over a week when Mikel and Nat started their official training, after Mikel's cuts and bruises had healed to the point they were a faint yellow now. Bucky would watch them from time to time train, it was entertaining to watch, but hell, Nat was brutal to him. He flinched when he saw him land flat on his ass by Nat with a flip. If only he had popcorn on him but, then again he was pretty sure Mikel would have gotten mad at him for enjoying the little show he was giving him.

 

Not once did Mikel give up though, he was determined to learn how to fight whether Bucky liked it or not. Bucky continued to watch him, sweat beading down his forehead, down to his neck, his hair sticking to his forehead, his shirt was sticking to him and he could see the way his muscles flexed or tensed in his tight clothing. Bucky bit down on his lip, how could he look sexy while getting his ass kicked by a girl?   
  
There was an odd noise behind him, it sounded like a bang. He raised an eyebrow, turning around to the door to see if anyone had dropped by. Sighing softly, glancing back at Mikel and Nat before walking out of the gym and into the hallway, he heard loud laughter, he stopped. “Barnes! Good to see you!” Thor said.   
  
“Um...Thor what are you doing here?” He and Thor didn't exactly talk as often as he would have wanted. Considering the fact that they did exactly meet properly. But, he was assuming they were on that acquaintance level of friendship then with mutual friends? But it was odd actually, why was he here now?   
  
Thor grinned, “To visit and to see Stark.”   
  
Of course, Bucky shook his head as Thor poked his head into the gym. “New Avenger?”   
  
“No.”

 

Hell no. Not in a million years.   
  
“Oh! That's got to hurt!” Thor said as he watched Mikel land on his back this time. He walked into the gym, Mikel and Nat stopped as they looked up at the two. Mikel was panting as he looked at Thor, his eyes widen seeing this giant man. Mikel grabbed a water bottle as he drank from it. Nat grabbed a towel as she wrapped it around her neck, hugging Thor.

 

“I'm gonna go find Cap to see if he will volunteer to help train our princess over there.” Nat said motioning to Mikel who was laying on the bench, trying to catch his breath, a water bottle clenched in his hand for dear life.   
  
Bucky chuckled and nodded his head, Nat walked out of the gym, leaving the three alone. Bucky glanced back as he saw her stop in the hallway, Steve was there. Mikel sat up, as Bucky walked over to him with Thor following behind. Thor grinned at him when he saw how nervous Mikel was around him. “Thor this is-”  
  
“It's a pleasure to meet you miss! I'm surprised that Barnes has a girl like you, seeing the way he looks at you I can tell you two are affiliating with one another.” Thor winked at Mikel, nudging Bucky completely unaware of basically anything.   
  
Bucky would have slapped him if the man wasn't the God of Thunder. He was afraid he would be electrocuted if he even tried too. Mikel's eyes widen as he choked back a nervous laugh, he seemed to shrink in his presence. He rubbed the back of his neck, a deep blush on his cheeks, he ducked his head as he said. “Um...I'm a guy.”   
  
Thor raised an eyebrow as he eyed him up and down. Mikel stood up, by then his shirt was also sticking to his chest. Thor coughed, “Oh...well there are some men at Asgard who are a bit flamboyant and feminine as you.”

  
Mikel's blush had already reached his neck by then. Bucky bit down on his lip seeing how small he made himself look. Was it bad that it was just utterly adorable seeing him like that? “Uh sure...I'm Mikel by the way.”   
  
“Thor Odinson.” Mikel stood up to shake his hand, Thor laughed seeing how nervous he was. “Don't be scared I'm not going to bite! I didn't know you were into men Barnes!”   
  
Bucky shook his head in disbelief, did he not have a filter? Why was he so blunt? “Can we not discuss this right now?”   
  
It was like he was coming out of the closet in front of God. Except this was not THE god, but a god. Thor laughed, “Of course! Sorry for that. But, I'm going to go find Stark right now, do you know where he might be?”   
  
“In his office waiting for you.” Nat said, walking back into the gym with Steve by her side, she had tossed her towel aside on an empty bench.   
  
Thor nodded his head, looking back at Mikel as he smiled, he walked towards the door, following Steve. “Well I will see you two another time. Good day!”   
  
By that, he was gone. Bucky let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Was he nervous to let another person find out that he and Mikel were together. A little bit, especially when he was a God and he didn't know if that was normal to them or not. Oh well, that was done. But, it sort of bothered him a bit, the way Thor kept looking at him. No, he was jealous. Maybe? Bucky sighed softly.   
  
Nat patted Mikel on the shoulder, walking back to the area they were training in. “Come on Mikel, back to work.”   
  
Mikel whined, Bucky chuckled, kissing his cheek. “It's okay you got this.”   
  
“But she is brutal.” He whispered loudly.   
  
“I heard that!”

  
Mikel pouted, walking back to their little area. Bucky watched as they continued their training, it went on for another hour and she kicked his ass every time. He walked out of the gym, oddly it had been quiet. After the incident with Thor, he wasn't sure why he was here. For some reason, something didn't click. He went in search for Tony and Steve, finding the two along with Thor and Wanda, Bucky looked at them confused. “Am I missing something here?”   
  
Tony stopped talking turning to him, “Just the person I wanted to see. We have a little game plan to help you remember.”   
  
Bucky looked at Tony confused. “How?”   
  
“Well you see we think Hydra had erased your memories of Mother Russia which is why you can't seem to really give us anything that involves him which is really important right about now. But, we wanted to see if you would agree with us to sort of, well be involve in this side experiment to try and regain your memories back with the help of Wanda.”   
  
Bucky was silent, not once had he gave them a reaction. He stayed silent, and stayed calm. “Plus it could be a good thing, you may learn about some of the things you did and try to go back and do right for those things.” Tony continued.   
  
Bucky nodded slowly, for the longest time he wasn't sure there would ever be a cure for this thing that lives inside of him. The Asset, it was like an actual person inside of him, and whenever he was in control he could only see the damage he has done. But, to try and go back and fix what he did. It was a start. Bucky nodded, “Okay. I'll do it, for the mission.”   
  
And for himself.   
  
“Great! I'll give you some more information later once I have constructed a schedule for your treatments.”   
  
The door opened, causing them to all stop and looked who had walked in. Mikel was out of training, straight out of what looked like he had took a dip in a pool of sweat, his clothes hugged his body like a second skin, his hair stuck to his face with a towel draped onto his shoulder as he tried to cool down. Bucky had to bite back a groan because, from the angle he was at. He could tell the way his pants hugged his ass and- Bad Bucky. He said, “I want to help.”   
  
Steve frowned, “I don't think-”   
  
“It's fine,” Tony cut him off. “He can help. No wait. It's great, so you know what you got yourself into with this giant terrifying teddy bear.”   
  
“But what if Pyotr finds out and tries to attack him again,? He's already after Bucky, for god knows what reasons.” Steve said.   
  
Bucky glanced over at Mikel, his eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as he looked at Steve, “Who's Pyotr?”   
  
Was that jealously he heard in his voice?   
  
Bucky couldn't stop the smirk that was forming on his lips. Mikel was cute when he was jealous, it was cute seeing him fuming. Steve didn't notice at all. “Well uh... he is the man we are after who has a code name Mother Russia.”   
  
Mikel frowned, “Mother Russia? Is he a drag?”   
  
Bucky looked at him confused, what was drag? Mikel looked at him, “But I'll kick his ass if he tries to lay a hand on you.”   
  
Bucky this time couldn't help but laugh softly, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Mikel pouted, not sure why he was laughing. “Doll you got your ass beat by Nat just a few minutes ago.”

 

Mikel scoffed. “Excuse you, she is a trained assassin, do not look at me like that or I swear to god no sex for a week.”

 

It was a playful fight. But that was drawing the line. Bucky's eyes widen as he saw him pull away, he glanced at the others and saw Steve was blushing, while Tony and Thor were laughing. He tried to pull Mikel back to him, “But-”   
  
“No Buts.”   
  
“But Mikel.” Now he was whining. Great, to think he was never like this in the 40's. Mikel has changed him a lot. A man was making him whine and beg. Bucky begged him. “Please? I'll do that thing you like with my tongue again if-”   
  


Mikel let out a squeal as he tried to cover his mouth, to stop him from spilling anymore nonsense or details about their nightly activities. His cheeks were scarlet as he stuck his tongue out, pouting. But everything was good, it was good that they could all relax once in a while. After their little playful fight, Mikel fled to shower while Bucky decided to make him something when he gets out. He had never cooked a day in his life, so everything should be fine. Hopefully.   
  
The day had went by quickly, Tony had allowed them all to rest for the night, to go have fun and to do something. It was strange to hear that from him that they were having a night off but, it was good for both Bucky and Mikel to have some alone time. Mikel got out of the shower as he walked into their room. Bucky bit down on his lip as he walked in, in only shorts and a towel. Mikel blushed when he saw Bucky staring at him. “You're still as beautiful as that night as I saw you.”   
  
Mikel walked over to him, smiling. He wrapped his arms around his neck as he kissed his cheek, “And you're just as sexy that night I saw you, it's funny, I was so intimated by you.”  
  
Bucky rose an eyebrow as he asked. “Why?”   
  
Mikel blushed, running his hands down his shoulders to his chest, “Well, I caught someone staring at me. Someone who was so attractive I was probably dreaming. Hmm. What else?”   
  
“I was probably staring at your ass back then too.” Mikel smacked him on his arm lightly. “Not funny, but true. I was shy around you a lot. You're this sexy built man who I probably thought at first was a body guard or something.”   
  
“You still are shy doll.” Bucky said.

 

Mikel immediately blushed and stuck his tongue out at him. “Not all the time, only when you give me that look.”   
  
Bucky smirked, “What look?”   
  
“That one! Stop!” Mikel whined and buried his face in the crook of his neck, Bucky wrapped his arm around his waist, chuckling softly as he motioned to the plate of food sitting for him on the coffee table in his (or their) room. “You should eat.”   
  
Mikel looked up at him in almost disbelief but, there was a look of awe on his face. “Did you make this?”   
  
“Attempted, if it tastes bad, I'm sorry.”   
  
Mikel laughed as he walked over to the plate of food as he sat down on the floor, crossing his legs as he grinned up at him. Bucky smiled as he watched him take a bite. Mikel chewed slowly and nodded, “Could be worse.”   
  
Bucky sat next to him, leaning back against the couch behind him. “How bad is it?”   
  
“On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd say 5.”   
  
Bucky stole a piece as he tried it, chewing as he made a face. “Too sweet. Damn!”   
  
“But I like sweet things.” Mikel pouted.   
  
Bucky kissed his cheek as Mikel continued to eat. They sat in silence, neither of them speaking, the TV in Bucky's room was on but the volume was low. It was playing a movie, but neither one of them paid attention to it. Mikel leaned back against Bucky as he sighed softly. “I'm sore.”   
  
“Where does it hurt?” He asked softly, rubbing soothing circles on his back.   
  
“Right...about there-” He let out a small satisfied moan. “Yep, right there.”   
  
“She really kicked your ass today.”   
  
“I'm scared to find out how bad she will kick my ass every other day now.”   
  
Bucky chuckled. They both stood up and moved to the bed, Mikel took his shirt off as he laid on the bed on his stomach. Bucky sat beside him, massaging his shoulders with one hand, his human hand. He worked his way down to his back slowly. Mikel buried his face into the pillow as he groaned softly, feeling his hand on his back work its way to the aching muscles. A few moments later, Mikel bit down on his lip. “Hey Bucky...can you...use both hands?”   
  
Bucky looks down at him frowning, he wasn't so sure about that now. Mikel sat up a bit, leaning on his elbows, turning to look at him. “Bucky it's okay.”   
  
Bucky bit his lip, “It'll be cold.”   
  
“Good. It'll be like icy hot but with hands.”   
  
Bucky let out a sigh. He placed his metal hand on his back, massaging it slowly. He watched the way his muscles on his back relaxed. Seeing the goosebumps on his skin. Mikel shivered under his metal hand. Mikel sat up, kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”   
  
“Better?”   
  
Mikel nodded his head, their lips brushed against one another. They kissed, it was small pecks that lead to playful teasing. Bucky trailed kisses down his neck, sucking on a spot, leaving a hickey. Mikel pushed him down onto the bed as he sat on his lap, “You know I love nights like this when we can just relax.”   
  
“Mhm.”   
  
“And that's a boner poking my butt, okay great.” Mikel said sarcastically, a small smile on his lips.   
  
“Sorry, I could just take a cold shower and-”   
  
Mikel shook his head, “No, I'll help you.”   
  
“No, you don't have to it's fine...” Bucky let out a deep sigh as Mikel massaged him through his pants, Bucky bit down on his lip as he watched as he unzipped his pants, tugging them down along with his boxers. Pulling his shaft out as he licked the head. Bucky bit down on his lip as he watched him trail his tongue down his length. He combed his fingers through Mikel's hair as Mikel took him into his mouth.   
  
Bucky had to hold back a groan, panting softly as Mikel bobbed his head taking more into his mouth slowly. “Fuck.” He moaned softly, tugging on Mikel's hair lightly.   
  
Mikel moaned around his shaft, he hallowed his cheeks as he sucked. Bucky bit down hard on his lip, moaning Mikel's name out softly as he came into his mouth without a warning. The thing he did with his tongue got him. Mikel swallowed as much as he could, some dribbling down his chin as he pulled away with a pop. Bucky panted as he watched him clean himself up and him as well. “I see you lost it with the whole tongue-”   
  
“Yup.”  
  
Mikel blushed as Bucky pulled him down to lay with him. Mikel cuddled him, nuzzling him as he smiled. Bucky kissed his forehead as Mikel fell asleep. Bucky didn't sleep though, he watched Mikel silently as he slept. Seeing his peaceful face, not a care in the world. God, he felt guilty to ever think he would be involved with Hydra. Mikel mumbled nonsense in his sleep. Bucky could only chuckle until he stop when he heard him mumble his name. “Bucky...”   
  
He raised an eyebrow.

 

“I love you.”   
  
Bucky could have swore his heart skipped a beat, Mikel loved him. Bucky smiled softly, even though he knew Mikel would never hear him say this. “I love you too.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I was pretty close to almost not making it. But I did it! Hopefully this week is gentle on me so I can update properly. Enjoy!

A few days had passed, still nothing with Mother Russia or Nemesis. For the next few days, it was almost every day that Mikel was stuck in that gym for hours top, training. Today though, after watching Mikel land on his ass. He stood up, walking over to him and Nat. Nat stopped, looking up at him. Bucky looks down at Mikel smiling softly. “Let me train him.”  
  
Nat grins, stepping away from the two. “Good, you two have fun.”  
  
Mikel stood up slowly, his eyes wide as he stared up at Bucky. His cheeks were flushed red as he looks away when their eyes met. Mikel stood there nervously, yes he was a bit embarrassed. After all Bucky was a professional and Mikel wasn't really that good at fighting. But he was learning. Bucky eyed him, he circled around him slowly, Mikel tensed up. “You need to find a stance that you feel comfortable in.”  
  
Mikel nodded, he took a deep breath, relaxing a bit as he took a stance. Bucky stood in front of him, nodding his head in approval. “Good. Nat has taught you a few basic self defense techniques and martial arts. Let's see what you can do.”

 

For the next two hours, they trained. Bucky wasn't as brutal with him at first. Until he noticed him catching on that he was being easy on him. Than they started to get really serious. Bucky had avoided using his left arm in fear he would hurt him. He would often catch himself using it to block his blows. Bucky had to put his hair up when it got in the way, Mikel's own hair was sticking to his face already. After an hour, the seriousness had lost it's hold, and it turned into a playful fight.

 

Bucky flips him onto the mat, pinning him down. They were both panting, Mikel smiled innocently at him. Bucky leans down about to kiss him only to find himself laying back on the mat looking up at Mikel.

 

Mikel blushes, biting down on his lip mumbling quietly. “Nat taught me that.”  
  
Bucky smirks. “I kind of like this position.”  
  
Mikel stuck his tongue out at him, pouting. “Of course you do.”  
  
Bucky sits up with Mikel still on his lap, he wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him close to his body. Bucky kissed his cheek before whispering into his ear. “We haven't tried this position yet have we?”  
  
Mikel hums softly, shaking his head. “Nope.”  
  
They leaned in about to kiss. Their lips brushing against one another before they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up quickly, Mikel blushed burying his face in Bucky's neck. Steve was standing there, trying not to look any of them in the eye. “We um...have a mission.”

 

Bucky sighed deeply, he was rubbing Mikel's hip as he nodded. They both stood up. “I'll give you guys time to shower and such.”  
  
Steve looked away from the two, they got up from the floor and started walking over to him to head to the doors. Mikel quickly kisses Steve's cheek, Steve's blush had turned a darker red and Mikel said. “Sorry Steve!”  
  
Bucky chuckles, they left Steve stammering over his words as they headed for the showers. It wasn't a minute until they were in the showers when Bucky was on him. He pinned him against the shower wall, kissing him deeply catching him off guard. Mikel whimpered quietly, wrapping his arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer. They were running on so much adrenaline, it was one way to get rid of their horny state.  
  
Somehow they still managed to shower, Bucky ran his hands down his sides, the soap was rolling down his stomach. Mikel pulled away panting. “You have some place to be.”  
  
Bucky let out a low hum, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. Mumbling, “5 more minutes.”  
  
He placed small kisses on his neck. Sucking on a spot, hearing Mikel moan softly, he whined. “Bucky.”  
  
Bucky groaned. “Fine.”  
  
He kissed the mark on his neck one last time before they turned the water off. Oddly it had gotten cold but neither of them had noticed at first. They got out, grabbing a towel before going into the other room to get dressed. Bucky was already fully dressed, putting his shoes on as he looked up to see Mikel dressing. He froze, Mikel's back was too him.

 

 _Pyotr was getting dressed, he had just gotten out of the shower as he watched him bend down to pull his pants on. Pyotr had not once turned to look at him. They had gotten back from a mission. It was odd, he couldn't look away, he was screaming at himself to do something. But, what was it that he wanted to do?_  
  
Bucky snapped out of it, hearing Mikel say his name. There was a worried look on his face. “You zoned out on me.”  
  
Bucky smiled at him softly, “Sorry. I didn't notice.”  
  
That was a pang in his heart, he felt guilty. What the hell was all that about? Where did that flashback come from? He had no feelings towards him. He was damn sure about that. Bucky stood up, cupping his cheek gently, Mikel blushed deeply looking up at him. “Let's go.”  
  
They headed to the living room where everyone was waiting for them. “About time!” Tony said.  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes, kissing Mikel right in front of him. Tony scoffed before walking away. They pulled away. “Be careful.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
They left, they all sat in a huge SUV, Tony was typing away on a laptop. “I got a message from Nemesis that he wants to meet up, he claims he wants to exchange for something. I am going to assume that whatever operation Hydra is dealing with, it's not going well for Nemesis. Heh, we might be lucky and get answers out of him.”  
  
Odd. What did Nemesis want in exchange though? A lot of thoughts were running through his head, maybe to be put in the witness protection program or maybe rat on Nemesis. If only they were lucky. It was weird though, why would Nemesis go straight to Tony about it and not directly towards all of them like he has for the past few encounters that they have had with him.  
  
What was Tony planning?  
  
Finally at the location, everyone was suited up as they walked inside an abandon warehouse. There wasn't anyone else around besides them. Once they entered the building, the only sound they could hear was their footsteps hitting against the cement floors. From a distance, there was a man, sitting on a chair with a small table in front of him. He was typing away not noticing them at first. He stood up, he turned to them. Bucky rose an eyebrow, was this nemesis?

 

The man was short, shorter than what he was expecting. But then again, he was a hacker. He doubted the kid has seen any light. The downfall to this meeting was, they were covering their face, not only their face. But, their whole entire head. “Greetings peasants!”  
  
Bucky rolled his eyes. Damn millennials.  
  
Before Bucky could draw out his gun, Tony stepped forward, holding his hand out for them to stop. He looked at him confused as he looked at Nemesis as he spoke. “You'll spare him right?”  
  
He couldn't tell if he was smiling or not. “Of course, do you have what I asked for?”  
  
Everyone's eyes were on Tony. What the hell did he do now? Behind their backs? Before any of them could say anything, Tony shushed them silently by holding a hand up. His attention on Nemesis the whole time as if he knew. How the hell does he get away with doing shit like this though, that's what Bucky didn't understand. Tony pulled out a small envelop, tossing it to Nemesis who caught it. He opened it, the suspense could might as well have killed them all right then and there.

 

He pulled out a flash drive, Bucky's eyebrows were stitched together in confusion. What the hell was that? Nemesis held up a finger, plugging it into the ready laptop that was sitting on the small table, he hummed silently as he typed away until he let out a satisfied sound. “Good!”  
  
Nemesis slammed his laptop shut, slipping it into a bag, zipping it shut. He hitched it over his shoulder as he bowed. “Excellent work Stark. Oh and since all of you have been patient here's a bonus.”  
  
He pulled out a thick folder that, yellow files sticking out from it. Bucky's eyes widen in shock. Was that what he thought it was? Nemesis tossed it, it landed by their feet. A few files slipping out but, still held together. Tony picked it up slowly, opening it. “Steve.” He said quickly.  
  
Steve walked over to him, looking over the files, his eyes always looking back at Nemesis to make sure the kid hadn't made a run for it. Bucky walked over to him to see what Nemesis had given to them. It was files, Soviet Hydra files. On each file was a different name, a different experiment. Bucky's file was in there. Tony searched through the rest of them, frowning before he closed it. All of their eyes landed on Nemesis again. “There's one missing.”  
  
It was Pyotr's files.  
  
Nemesis shook his head. “You won't get that one just yet.” Oh hell no. Bucky looked back at Tony and oh boy, did he look pissed. Nemesis laughed, “Get me out of here Pete!”  
  
Before they could stop him, he disappeared out of thin air. Bucky stood there frozen, no way did he just disappear. No, he said Pete? Who the hell was Pete? Did he mean Pyotr? Was he here the whole time? As if on cue, everyone started to search the building, minutes later, everyone came back empty handed and disappointed. Almost. Bucky stopped, turning to Tony. “What the hell just happened?”  
  
Tony sighed. “It's better if I explain back at Stark.”  
  
Once they all made it back to Stark, and everyone was out of their suits and ready for the explanation. Tony paced the room, running his hand over his face as he finally stopped. Mikel had been asleep when they had gotten home. It was a good thing since he wouldn't have to hear him going off on Tony if the time comes. “Nemesis came to me one night, wanting to do an exchange. At first I was just doing it to see if I could get answers out of him. The kid wouldn't budge. So in exchange we agreed on a small deal, if I gave him what he wanted which was that flash drive. He wouldn't drag Mikel into this.”  
  
Bucky stopped, feeling a small pang in his heart as he looked at Tony. Why would he do such a thing for him? He really appreciated it. He couldn't help but smile softly. “Nemesis agreed. On the flash drive wasn't much really. New hacking codes. But, those files I didn't know he was going to give them to us, that wasn't part of it. I don't know if Mother Russia somehow made him do it but, it was about damn time.”  
  
If Mikel wasn't dragged into this, Bucky wouldn't care a damn thing what they gave to them. As long as he was out of harms way. Bucky was extremely thankful that Tony thought about Mikel's well being. He was more than happy. Tony held up the files as he shrugged his shoulders. “Should we get to work?”

  
Hours they had spent viewing the files. It was already morning and none of them had gone to bed, all of them couldn't sleep, especially with the new found evidence of whatever experiments Hydra was doing to people. The experiments though, were half the reason why they couldn't go to bed. They were deadly, they were horrible. How could human beings destroy other human beings? There was so many people who had volunteered to be like the Winter Soldier or try to become like Mother Russia. All of them were human weapons to destroy anyone who got in Hydra's way.

  
Bucky tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. He was leaning back against the couch feeling sleep take him slowly. He held one file in his hand, his file. What Hydra did to him. Reading it all, everything came back to him. The mind treatment, going into cyro, the mind wipe. In all of the files Mother Russia's name had always been mentioned. But it was never enough for them. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, feeling someone wake him up which could have been hours later.

 

He opened his eyes to see Mikel. Mikel was tilting his head slightly as he smiled at him softly, running his hand over Bucky's cheek, “hey sleepy head. Come to bed, the couch I know for a fact is not comfortable.”  
  
Bucky obeyed silently, chuckling as Mikel helped him up. They went to their room. The file was still in his hand as he set it aside. Right now, he will not worry about it. Right now, he just needed to enjoy this.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awesome, finally doing this on time! Enjoy!

For the next few days, they viewed over the files. All of the experiments that Hydra did to each and every person. Most of them were really detailed, which caused some of them unable to sleep at night. Some of the people Hydra had experimented on had volunteered but, some weren't as willing, most of them were like that. They had used a few prisoners in the concentration camps to experiment on. Most were failed experiments, that didn't survive until they were able to find one person who could withstand them.

 

Pyotr.

 

All of the horrible experiments they had done. All of the lives that had been lost with it. Bucky's files was within it. They had explained everything they had done to him. When Bucky had looked over the file the first night they had gotten it, he couldn't remember half of the things they had done to him. There were photographs of what they had done to him, it brought some memories back. Some faces, he wanted out of his head. The mind treatment to control him, Bucky looked over the files, the activation words weren't among the files. Where could that be?  
  
Bucky looked over his own file once again, maybe there was something in here that he might have missed. That could help him get these trigger words out of his head. So far, nothing. Maybe, just maybe there really was no getting out of this?  
  
Biting down on his lip, he looked at the other files everyone was holding in their hands, The Winter Soldier Program, Department X, Wanda and her brother and much more. All they were missing was Mother Russia's files. In almost all of their files he had saw his code name in all of them, his real name was only mentioned once in his file. Saying that he was his partner but, nothing else. Nothing that could lead to a clue.

 

There were hints about him in the other files, but it wasn't enough to find a weakness about him. Anything that could make him tick. Anything to stop him, everything was in that file they were missing. Mother Russia's file, which Nemesis still had.  
  
Tony was still pissed about it. Of course, they didn't even know that they were going to be given the files. He could have at least appreciate the generosity he had that day. So far, they had to work with what they got. They figured maybe some of the things they had done to the others could stop Mother Russia. But, it wasn't too likely. They tried to connect the dots with some of them. Some all led to dead ends.

 

Damn it.

 

They had spent days working on it, finding out new things Hydra had done. In those past few days, Bucky noticed something odd. Tony had been acting very suspicious. At first he thought it was all in his head. He couldn't pinpoint what it could be, but he knew he was hiding something. Later on that night, sneaking into his office, everyone was off doing their own thing either still looking over the files or taking a break or a day off.

 

He knew for a fact, Mikel had just gotten home from his night class and was passed out cold in their room. So he knew he wouldn't worry him by what he was doing. Pulling up his computer screens. Clicking on every file that wasn't password protected, there was one file that was. Biting down on his lip, glancing at the door of the office. He quickly typed in multiple passwords, until he typed in one. Steve's birthday. Odd.

 

A file open up, photographs, information all about one person, well two. Pyotr was one of them, and Mikel was the other one. Anger started to build up as he looked through the files and through Tony's notes, his theories about Mikel. Was this fuckin asshole spying on him? He had been spying on him the whole time since Bucky brought him to Stark. Blinded by rage, closing everything as he stomped out of the room, one name running through his head. Tony.

 

Tony was in the kitchen making coffee, he was reading a small book. Steve was looking through the fridge for food, Bucky walked up to Tony who looked up at him opening his mouth to say something only to stop when Bucky grabs him by the collar of his shirt yanking him up. “What the hell are you doing spying on Mikel? Huh?”

 

Tony held his hands out in defense, trying to look innocent, the book in his hand was left on the counter behind him. “I don't know what you are talking about.”  
  
“Don't fucking lie. I went through your files, and you had a folder of just Mikel, of who he is, what he does, his family. What the hell is going through that head of yours Stark? To be spying on my boyfriend?”  
  
Tony glared at him, yanking himself away from Bucky. By the commotion everyone had scurried into the kitchen to see what was going on. Everyone stayed silent, surprisingly so did Steve. Bucky could see from the corner of his eye that Steve looked troubled. Tony nodded his head slowly, “Okay, I'll tell you the truth, not because you are dating that thing. Because, there is a chance we may be in danger because of it.”  
  
Bucky growled. “Mikel is not a thing.”  
  
It was taking everything in Bucky's power to not attack him. He clenched his hand into a fist by his side as he kept it there. Just in case. Tony pushed his glasses up, shrugging his shoulders as he looked at each and everyone of them. Not carrying that they now had a crowd. “Don't you think it's weird that he was there that night?”  
  
“Tony it's a club, it was just a coincidence.” Nat said.  
  
Tony shrugged again, not believing a single word that came out of her mouth. “I dunno about that. I mean, he must have had planned it all out somehow. The whole thing, the chase we had to do. Who knows what he can do, from what we have seen in those files, he can be one of those experiments that Hydra had done on poor souls. Remember that time I asked Nemesis if he had a split personality. It's because I noticed something odd.”  
  
None of this made any sense to Bucky, one because he didn't know what the hell that was to begin with. He was about to say something only for Tony to hold his hand up before anyone could interrupt him. Pulling out his phone as he swiped his hand up revealing photos taken of Mother Russia that were recent from their time chasing him, and photos of Mikel that looked like they could have been taken just yesterday. He put the two photos side by side comparing them.

 

Oh Bucky was extremely pissed.

 

“Look, he has the same height, he could have changed his accent when he's the other person.” He quoted with his fingers, rolling his eyes as well.  
  
“Plus, he always covers his face and body.” Tony showed more examples.

 

Some photos of Mother Russia in the fur coat, even in such temperatures that they had to deal with in their state. Kind of crazy to be really honest. But, he didn't stop there. “He's hiding the fact that he has a tattoo on his arm. Mikel always wears long sleeves if you haven't noticed.”  
  
“He didn't wear a long sleeve the night I met him.” Bucky said, his voice low.  
  
“True but, we didn't know at the time he was him. Look, this is Mother Russia's tattoo, if you just checked Bucky, check and see if Mikel has the same tattoo on his arm. Then, you have to believe me, that he is working for Hydra.”  
  
Tattoo? Bucky remembered the night when they first had sex, when he ran his hand on his arm feeling the bumps on it. It could have been a tattoo. Could be any type of tattoo though! Bucky shook his head, he had already pushed those guilty thoughts away when he had suspected Mikel that time. He was not about to start that shit again. He knew Mikel was innocent, he could barely hurt a fly. He knew damn sure he was not involved with Hydra.  
  
Steve stepped forward looking at the tattoo, his face crunched up in confusion. “That looks familiar.”  
  
His eyes grew wide suddenly, shock crossing over his face as he pointed at the photo, looking straight at Bucky. “In the 40's, we were in Moscow on a mission. We were in a small village with no survivors it was abandon basically. Except there was a boy there, he was dying and he had those same numbers on his arm. Bucky, that was him. That was Mother Russia in Moscow all those years ago. That was him before Hydra experimented on him, I just know it.”  
  
Bucky froze, looking at those numbers again. He remembered something else too. They brought him back to their camp but, he disappeared. Bucky tried hard to remember what he looked like. Steve looked concerned. “I can't remember his face. I remember his hair, what he was wearing but, not his face.”  
  
Tony snapped his fingers. “See! Why is it that both of you have met him and can't remember his face huh?”  
  
Bucky shook his head in disbelief, this was all stupid and ridiculous. He was so fucking close. Tony opened his mouth again to continue. “Tony enough of this,” Bucky finally snapped. “All of this is bullshit, and I swear to god if you continue to spy on Mikel behind our backs, we are going to have serious problems.”  
  
They stared each other down, neither of them moving. The room was tense, everyone was on the edge in case they had to break up a fight between the two. Which was really close to happening soon. But, a quiet sleepy voice broke the ice. “Bucky?”  
  
Bucky whipped his head towards the door of the kitchen, his eyes wide. Mikel was yawning, he rubbed his eyes. His hair a mess as if he just got out of bed, Bucky walked over to him quickly, blocking the view of the photos Tony still had up of him. He didn't want him to see, he didn't want him to believe he wasn't safe here, he wanted him to feel safe here. Fuck, he thought he was safe here but he was guessing Mikel wasn't safe anywhere now.

 

Mikel looked up at him concerned, the sleep gone from his eyes. Those beautiful eyes full of worry. “Bucky are you okay? What's wrong?” Mikel cupped his cheeks in his hands, brushing his thumbs over his stubble. “You're tense.”

 

Hell, he was tense. Because, of the shit that just happened. Bucky smiles at him softly, loving the way his hands felt against his skin, it calmed him down. Man he didn't know this boy has such an effect on him. Bucky pulled him close to his chest, burying his nose into his hair. Turning his head a bit to glare at Tony. “Nothing,” He said, “Come on. Let's get you back into bed, you have class tomorrow remember?”  
  
Mikel whines, burying his face into Bucky's chest. Bucky can feel all of their eyes on them. He can feel how they were staring right at Mikel. As if he was a freak. He didn't want that for him. He glanced at his best friend, seeing the frown on his face said a lot. None of them believed Mikel would be part of Hydra, more or less Mother Russia. The two were total opposites. Bucky led Mikel out of the kitchen, he still protested until Bucky picked him up, hearing him squeak quietly. Mikel only pouted as he was carried back to their room.

 

Mikel crawled back into bed as Bucky got ready for bed, in pajama pants only, sleeping without a shirt as he laid down next to Mikel. Mikel laid by his right side, he rested his head on his chest as Bucky brought the covers up to cover them. Mikel's fingers were tracing little circles on his chest, he whispered. “What's wrong?”  
  
Bucky sighed deeply, combing his fingers through Mikel's hair, his other hand resting under his own head as he looked up at the ceiling. At first, not wanting to meet his eyes in fear he would spill his guts out to him and tell him everything. “It's nothing, just Tony and I disagreed on something.”  
  
Mikel sat up, sitting on his lap as he continued to trace little circles on his chest. Bucky finally looked at him, God he was so beautiful, he placed his hands on his hips, rubbing his thumbs against them gently. Mikel tilted his head to the side cutely, almost like a curious kitten. “About what?”  
  
Bucky grabbed his hand, bringing it up to his lips as he kissed the tips of his fingers. Seeing the blush on Mikel's cheeks grow many shades of red as he smiled. He closed his eyes, “I don't want to talk about it now okay? Another day. I promise Doll.”

 

Maybe.

 

Mikel blushed at the nickname, sticking his tongue out at him. “Fine.”

 

Bucky pulled him down to lay on top of him, running his hand up his shirt as he felt him shiver. Mikel looked up at him as they leaned in for a kiss. It was sweet and passionate.

 

Yeah, maybe he will tell him.

 

One day.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case if you haven't noticed. I post a chapter every Sunday!   
> Now Enjoy :)

A small noise, that's all it took to wake up Bucky. He ran a hand over his face he tried to wake himself up as he looked down at Mikel who was still fast asleep cuddled up against him on his side. He smiled softly down at him, until someone laughed. Bucky's attention immediately went to the person. Pyotr. He grins at him, Bucky almost sat up quickly, only to stop. He didn't want to wake Mikel. He moved him away, reaching for his gun in his nightstand. “No, no. Soldier.”   
  
Pyotr waved his hand and the nightstand had moved several feet away from him. Bucky stared at him in disbelief. Wait. The thought hit him, whatever stupid theory Tony had of Mikel being Mother Russia was bullshit. Both of them were in the same fucking room as him. Pyotr was soon standing right next to Mikel, who was still fast asleep. “Oh, look at the little baby.” Pyotr purred, reaching to touch his cheek.   
Bucky smacked his hand away. Hissing at him lowly. “Don't touch him!”   
  
Pyotr looks at him and smiles. “Oh Barnes, just wait. I'll make everything right. I promise.”   
  
Honestly, Bucky couldn't tell if he was Mother Russia or Pyotr it was confusing sometimes when they acted the same until of course, Mother Russia tries to kill them is when he realizes it is not Pyotr. He knew for a fact, this one was just Pyotr. He didn't seem to look like he was about to kill him or Mikel, yet.   
  
Pyotr was soon at Bucky's side who was slowly trying to inch off the bed to the nightstand. Bucky was pinned to the bed by some force that he couldn't see. “желание...”  
  
Bucky's eyes widen as he tried to push off whatever visible force that was holding him down. No, no, no! He was trying to activate the Soldier. Pyotr didn't stop.”ржaвый, Семнадцать, Рассвет, Печь, Девять, добросердечный, возвращение на родину, Один, грузовой вагон.”  
  
Bucky tried to scream, only for Pyotr covered his mouth silencing him. Bucky's body moved, he could only watch as the Soldier took over. Pyotr was kneeling in front of him, as he stared at him blankly. Not once did Pyotr remove the mask on his face, he reached up to cup his cheek as he whispered. “ _I missed you._ ”   
  
The Soldier stared at him, he didn't remember him. The Soldier didn't remember a single thing about him. He waited for him to say something, to give him a command. Pyotr's face immediately dropped, Bucky can see hurt look cross his eyes. The Soldier only glared at him, “ _Soldier you have to remember me. Please._ ”   
  
“ _Who are you?_ ”   
  
Pyotr stood up quickly, hurt crossing his face as he held back a sob. The action caused the Soldier stand up immediately in defense, grabbing him by the throat. Hydra had done a number on him. Making him forget all about Pyotr. Pyotr grabbed his hand, trying to pry his fingers away. “ _Soldier! Please! You remember me! You know me!_ ”   
  
A look of disgust crossed the Soldier's face as he tightened his grip on his neck. Pyotr choked as he was lifted up off the ground. Pyotr's eyes turned black. “ _Soldier. I will make you remember me._ ”   
  
  


Pyotr vanished out of thin air. The Soldier looked at his hand, he was just choking him, how the hell did he escape? The commotion had woken up Mikel from his sleep. He looked up at Bucky confused who had his back to him, looking down at his hand. “Bucky?”

  
At the sound of his voice, the Soldier turned around to face him. Looking at him in confusing at first, until he glared at him. Mikel looked at him concerned, sitting up. Only to be pinned to the bed by Bucky. His metal hand wrapped around his throat as he choked, his eyes widen. Fear crossing over his face as he tried to pull his fingers away from his throat. Mikel whimpered as tears stung his eyes. The Soldier didn't budge, Mikel's face had turned a light pink. He choked out, in a small whisper. “Bucky...please let me go.”   
  
The Soldier looked at him confused. “Пётр?”   
  
His hand had loosened a bit but, not enough. “I-I'm Mikel!” Mikel gasped out. “Mikel...your boyfriend.”   
  
The Soldier pulled his hand away, Mikel coughed as he wheezed trying to catch his breath. The Soldier tilted his head a bit in confusion as he moved off the bed. “Mikel?”   
  
The Soldier saw him nod his head, words unable to leave his lips. He looked around, where the hell was he? He need to get out. Mikel looked up at him, seeing him walk over to the door. He jumped off the bed, “No Bucky please...”   
  
Mikel approached him slowly when he noticed he had stopped. Mikel touched his arm, “Bucky?”   
  
The Soldier spun around, pinning him to the wall. A low growl escaping his lips, Mikel was lifted off the ground, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Bucky...remember what I told you?”   
  
Mikel reached his hand up to touch his face, the other hand was reaching over to grab something, his hand coming across something solid. He grabbed it, smashing it onto his head. The Soldier fell to the ground knocked out. Mikel collapsed, his back pressed against the wall, wheezing. He was shaking as he looked at Bucky, he cried silently as he touched his face. Checking where he had smashed the lamb he had grabbed onto his head. It was bleeding, panic took over as he got up, running out of the room to get help. “Steve!”   
  
Mikel banged on his door until he answered, he ran into Steve's arms as he cried into his chest, sobbing. Steve hugs him, shocked, he looked down at him, meeting his eyes. “Hey what's wrong? What happened?”   
  
“B-Bucky...” He couldn't finish.   
  
Steve's eyes went to the red hand marks on his neck that were slowly forming into bruises. Steve paled, pulling away from Mikel before running to Bucky's room, seeing him passed out on the floor a broken lamp right next to his head. Mikel followed him. “I'm gonna get Tony and Nat okay? You stay here with him.”   
  
Steve didn't know what happened, but he knew for a fact it wasn't good. He ran to get Tony and Nat. They moved Bucky into a locked room for the night until he woke up. Steve brought Mikel to the living room to treat his bruised neck. Mikel was still shaken up, but he wasn't crying anymore. “Tell me what happened.”   
  
“I woke up because, I heard arguing and...there was someone else in the room but they were gone when I woke up. Bucky...wasn't himself...that wasn't Bucky. He would never...hurt me like that.” Mikel said quietly, tears rolling down his red cheeks. Steve frowned, brushing his tears away, pulling him into a hug.

  
“It's okay, we will find out what happened okay?” He knew deep down what had happened.   
  
Nat walked into the room, holding a cup of tea. She handed it to Mikel as he took it, thanking her quietly as he sipped it. His throat was hurting a lot, it was bruised really badly, it had already turned into an ugly blue. He sniffled as Steve and Nat walked a few feet away from him to speak amongst themselves. “What happened?”   
  
“Pyotr.”

  
Nat's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. How the hell did he get in without them noticing? Tony walked into the room, nodding his head towards the hallway he just came out of. Silently, Steve walked over to him. “Something isn't right.”   
  
Bucky had woken up, his head hurt like a bitch. He reached his hand up to touch his head, wincing a bit, bringing his hand back seeing blood. He looked around confused. Realizing he wasn't in his room. He started to panic, remembering what had happened. “Mikel!”   
  
He stood up quickly, the door opens he turns to see Steve and Tony walk in. Steve was frowning, Tony crosses his arms over his chest, staying by the door. Bucky can tell by the look on Steve's face that it wasn't good. He slumped back down onto the bed that wasn't his. Defeated. Shamed. Tired. “What did I do?”   
  
“Mikel is fine, he's safe.”   
  
Tears started to welt up in his eyes as he let out shaky breath. “D-Did I?”   
  
Steve immediately shook his head. “No. You almost strangled him to death, but he managed to knock you out.”   
  
Bucky looked up at him. “How?”   
  
“Lamp.”   
  
Bucky stayed silent, remembering it all after hearing Steve talk about it. Son of a bitch. Pyotr had came into his room yeah. The fucker also activated the Winter Soldier. The Soldier had attacked Mikel. No, he shouldn't be blaming the Soldier, when he was that man. “What the hell happened Buck?”   
  
At first Steve had thought they had gotten into a fight. Until Mikel told him what happened. Bucky looked down at his hands, closing them into fists. “Pyotr showed up, and he activated the Winter Soldier.”   
  
Tony was the silent the whole time as he let out a sigh, both Steve and Bucky looked at him. “Shit.” He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. He was still dressed as if he had woken up just minutes ago. “Do you think you're good now?”

  
Bucky didn't trust himself honestly. But, he had to see Mikel. “Yeah...”   
  
Tony opened the door, all three of them walked out. He was still inside Stark, at first he thought they had located him to another place in case he was still the Winter Soldier. They had just taken him to an empty room. Immediately, once out of the room. Bucky went to search for Mikel. He was in the kitchen, he had not fallen asleep after what had happened. Worried about Bucky the whole time. Bucky saw him and his heart broke. Mikel looked up, dropping anything that was in his hands as they ran into each others arms.   
  
Bucky pulls him into a hug, not letting go. Mikel buried his face into the crook of his neck, almost clinging onto him. Bucky was shaking, he was crying. “I'm sorry... I-I didn't...”   
  
Mikel looked up at him, cupping his cheeks. “Shh Bucky, I know it wasn't you. I'm not mad or scared of you. I'm right here. You know I'm here for you.”   
  
Bucky's heart warmed by his words but, he was still shaking. “I know..I know...I'll make it up to you I swear.”   
  
“No, Bucky you don't have too.”   
  
Bucky buried his nose into his hair, not saying anything. He wanted too, after what he did? Hell he needed too. Tony watched them silently, he didn't want to be the one to break it to them. But, it had to happen. “For his safety, I have a room for Mikel to stay in, in case something like this were to happen again.”   
  
Mikel immediately looked at Tony, shaking his head. Mikel looked up at Bucky, trying to meet his eyes, he wouldn't. “No it's fine. I'm okay, I don't think-”   
  
Bucky frowned, “No, it's better if you stay away form me.”   
  
Bucky pulled away, placing his hands on his hips. Mikel looked up at him a hurt look on his face. He shook his head, he was starting to get angry. “Bucky we are not having this conversation again, I told you.”   
  
“But what happens when you can't stop me?” Bucky touched his bruised neck lightly, Mikel flinched when he touched it. Mikel realized his mistake as Bucky smiled at him sadly, pulling away from him. “You'll be dead.”   
  
Mikel tried to grab his hand, only for Bucky to pull away from him every time. “Bucky I-”   
  
“No.”   
  


Bucky can see Mikel's heartbreak in his eyes. What he did not see coming though was this. Mikel slapped him, hard. Angry tears were rolling down his cheeks, “Fuck you.” Mikel spat at him.

 

Mikel walked out of the kitchen, Bucky didn't follow him. As much as his body was screaming at him to do so. He probably was gonna go up to their room and lock himself in there. Only he didn't hear his feet running up the stairs. What he did hear, was the front door slamming shut. Bucky looked at the entrance of the kitchen, he wanted to run to him. Wanted to bring him back, he slumped back against the island table in the center of the kitchen. Burying his face into his hands. He fucked up.   
  
Mikel didn't go to their room, or his new room. He walked out of Stark Towers. It was mid-afternoon, Bucky had been knocked out for hours. Mikel had waited for him to wake up but, after all the shit that just happened? Mikel was hurt by his words. It was cold outside, he wrapped his arms around himself as he walked, he was going back to his apartment, whether Bucky liked it or not. Hell, he wasn't here to stop him.  
  
Something grabbed him, he almost expected it to be Bucky. But, it was just Tony. Mikel stopped, sniffling quietly. “What? If you're here to bring me back I'm not going back. If he wants to push me away, then I'll go away.”   
  
“No...I wanted to apologize.”   
  
Tony wouldn't say why. After all, if he told him the truth, it wouldn't make any sense to him at first. Plus, Mikel would probably be angry if he did tell him the truth, that he was spying on him behind his back. Mikel looks at him confused. “Why?”   
  
“It doesn't matter right now. Just know I'm really truly sorry. Look...if you want to go back, you can. Just know, Buck will be a wreck without you. You mean a lot to him.” Tony said, giving him a small smile.   
  
Mikel looked touched by his words, blushing deeply as he looked down. He was still very bashful, yeah. This boy had nothing to do with Hydra. Mikel nodded his head, finally giving in. He said. “I'll go back...”   
  
Tony smiles as they walked back. They walked in silence at first, until Tony broke the silence. It wasn't an akward or anything, he was just curious you know? “Look...I know you two have been having issues...”   
  
“Tony I appreciate the talk but I just don't want to talk about it right now. But, thank you.”   
  
They were right in front of the doors of Stark. Mikel reached for the door knob. “Oh yeah, another thing. I've been curious about something. Where are you from? Your accent isn't really the typical New Yorker. Are you from the south?”

 

Mikel didn't look at him. “Russia.”   
  
Tony froze. Mikel had already headed inside, there wasn't something weird by the way his body moved when he walked. Could he be imagining shit? Tony didn't move from the spot. Something wasn't right, on his files it said he was from Brooklyn, New York. He didn't find anything that said he had moved out of the state, or out of the country. If he was born out of the country! Was it family? Crap, he needed to look at his files again! Why did he say he was from Russia?  
  
What the hell?

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so running a little late sort of. But, next week I will probably not post a chapter, since I am at my final weeks (3 weeks exactly) and I have a lot of projects coming up. I MIGHT post, if I have enough time, I will probably post 3 chapters next Sunday (to make up for the days I will be missing). Since I also have my final exams to study for, for the next few weeks. I just finished writing a 20 paged short story today so yay.  
> Saveme.  
> Also enjoy.

Once they had gone back inside where everyone else was. The moment Bucky saw Mikel, he ran to him, pulling him into a hug. Mikel melted into his arms, burying his face into the crook of his neck as felt Bucky basically cling onto him. Tony walked into the room quietly, eyeing the two. Especially Mikel. He could have been imagining things, all of that could have just been in his head and he was over thinking things. Mikel would never hurt a fly, it's true. So why did he have a bad feeling about it all?  
  
Maybe it's nothing. Yeah it was nothing.  
  
Bucky pulled away, cupping Mikel's cheeks in his hands as he kissed him deeply in front of everyone. Mikel squeaked quietly as he blushed deeply. They pulled away for air. Mikel blushed as he looked down embarrassed. “I'm sorry I slapped you.”  
  
Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. “You should have punched me after what I did.”  
  
Mikel slaps his arm, looking up at him. A playful look in his eyes. “Don't tempt me.”  
  
Bucky couldn't help but feel relieved. Grinning down at him. Everyone around them cheered, causing Mikel to escape and hide in Bucky's embrace, hiding his blushing face away from their eyes. The two were just utterly adorable. Everyone was just glad that the two had made up, hoping for everything to go back to normal.

 

By normal, meaning they had to go back to work for hunting Pyotr.  
  
It wasn't until the next day, Tony suggested something. “I say we go after Nemesis. He seems to know where Pyotr is. Maybe, if we find him and capture him. It may be easier than us running around like headless chickens.”  
  
It was good idea, after all. It seems whatever went on, Nemesis always reported back to Pyotr. Mikel was in class that day, he had an afternoon class, Bucky knew he wouldn't be too worried over going after some hacker. As he had promised to him, he was going to make it up to him. He told him he was going to take him out on a date tonight. So that was something he was looking forward too. Well they both were.

 

They all planned it out, how to find Nemesis, Tony had planted a tracking device on the flash drive he had given him. So he was ahead of all of them. “We have to move quick, in case he has already removed it, if he discovers it we are screwed.”

 

“Smart thinking.” Steve said.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Tony grabbed his phone, turning on the tracker. “He's not far from here, he's using it right now. Either looking up some important files or something. I don't know. We gotta go now.”  
  
Everyone was disguised, since they weren't exactly going after a dangerous enemy, but maybe a kid who was hanging around the wrong people. Plus, they didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves if they were suited up. The commotion would make Nemesis run before they could get to him.  
  
They got into an SUV, heading towards the direction the tracker was leading them too. Everyone was quiet as they waited patiently. Bucky glanced at the time, Mikel should be done with his classes by now and should be heading to work. Bucky bit down on his lip as he thought about him. He had to hide the bruises on his neck, wearing a scarf in such hot weather, he couldn't imagine what Mikel had to go through. The SUV stopped, Bucky glanced out the window as he frowned.

 

A college?  
  
It was Mikel's college. They got out of the SUV, Bucky staying silent the whole time. He was sure no one else knew that this was his college. “Alright guys, come on.”  
  
They followed Tony, going into the college, there were a few students around, they would all stop to gawk at them. Bucky didn't like it when people stared, especially for this long. Guess they stood out more more without being suited up after all. Considering all of them didn't exactly fit the image of a college student. They walked across the lawn, Tony headed towards a building. He has never been to a college before, considering he was a high school drop out. It was all new to him. He had tried to convince Mikel to letting him go to one of his classes, just to sit there and watch him. Of course, Mikel refused.  
  
They walked into the building, walking down a long hallway, Tony turned right. It was a computer lab. It was two rooms put together, Tony motioned for all of them to wait. Walking in slowly, each one of them walking in after him. There wasn't anyone in the computer lab, besides one person. His pink hair was noticeable even from afar.  
  
Dante.  
  
He was typing away, as if he was writing an essay. He had headphones on, not noticing them at all, until they stepped closer to him. He looked up, jumping. Dante yanked his headphones out as he looked at them, laughing nervously. “Holy crap you guys scared me!”  
  
“Are you the only one here?” Tony asked.  
  
“Well people come and go but for right now, I guess I am why?” He looked worried, Bucky couldn't tell if it was because he might be in danger or not.  
  
“We're looking for someone.” Steve said.  
  
“Did you see anyone suspicious?”  
  
“No, but is there anything else I can do to help?” He said.  
  
Bucky noticed, he never stopped typing. His eyes would glance at the screen, he can see sweat roll down his forehead. When it wasn't even hot in the room at all. It was actually quite cold in this room. Bucky held a gun towards him. “Nemesis.”  
  
Dante didn't hesitate. Grabbing one of the computer monitors as he chucked it towards them, running towards the other exit which neither of them knew was there. They ran after him. He shoved people in their way, grabbing anything to block their path. Bucky jumped over a trashcan he chucked at them. He had taken his laptop, as he was running, Bucky could tell he was on the phone with someone. He ran across the grass, Bucky booked it.  
  
It was too late, Dante destroyed his phone and his laptop. Bucky tackled him to the ground before he could do anymore damage to his laptop. He was stomping on it, stomping on the hard drive of the laptop. Yelping in pain when he was taken down. Steve grabbed him, handcuffing him. “Dante, you're under arrest.”  
  
Dante didn't say anything. They took him back to Stark towers, locking him up in a cell. They were going to question him. He was still handcuffed as they moved him into another room. They all waited outside before going in. Hours went by, it was night time. Bucky knew Mikel would be home in an hour. So he had an hour to make this kid talk. Or he was going to miss his date.

 

All those hours, Dante didn't answer a single one of their questions. Everyone was getting frustrated with him giving them the silent treatment. They all took turns asking him questions. Multiple questions, some were the same questions repeated over and over again. Dante stayed quiet. It was Bucky's turn again. He sat across from him, drumming his fingers against the metal table, glancing at the time. “I'll be honest with you Dante, I didn't suspect you at first. I'm impressed, not a lot of people can do that.”  
  
Dante snorted. But didn't say anything. “I'm gonna ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me.”  
  
Bucky had leaned forward, Dante looked at him. “Does Mikel know?”  
  
Dante finally spoke. “Mikel has nothing to do with this.”  
  
Bucky couldn't tell if it was just his imagination but, he felt all of the suspicion in the air about Mikel disappear. Bucky smiled lightly, yeah he was relieved. Just to prove a point to Tony. Again. “Since I got you talking, you can't-”  
  
“So what were your plans to start with?” Tony cut him off, going into the room. Bucky looked at him in disbelief. Was he really interrupting him after he finally got him to talk? “Join the bad guys and what? What was in it for you?”  
  
Tony leaned against the wall. Dante shuts up again. Bucky ran a hand over his face, great. Here we go again. Tony was getting really frustrated. He slams his hand down against the metal table, scaring both Bucky and Dante. They did not expect that from Tony. He got to Dante's eyes level, who only stared at him blankly. “Tell me who you're working for I know damn sure it isn't Pyotr! There is someone else working behind the scenes, who?”  
  
“Francis.”  
  
Both Bucky and Tony looked at him confused.  
  
Who the hell was Francis?

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied again, I am able to unload a chapter each Sunday so we are good.   
> Totally can handle all the stress   
> But anyways RULES   
> no "spoilers" okay I am doing one chapter each week so p l e a s e   
> You can leave me messages on the inbox I mean once I figure that out but, it's fine.   
> Spare me.

They couldn't get anything out of him after that. Not even trying to attempt to try and talk to him after that. They were stuck with a name of a man they knew nothing about. They left Dante in the interrogation room before finally putting him in a cell on one of the floors. Which Bucky didn't know they had in Stark Towers. Guess there was quite a few things Bucky didn't know, that was one other secret that Tony had kept from all of them. They all sat in a conference room, each of them occupying a chair. “Who the hell is Francis?”   
  
Tony was speechless, he didn't say anything at first as everyone looked at him waiting for him to answer. “I'm...I'm not sure. Even in the old Hydra database they didn't have anything on a guy named Francis.”  
  
“Maybe they deleted him off the database?” Steve said.  
  
“We would have been able to retrieved the data even if they deleted it off the system.” Nat said, shaking her head in disbelief.   
  
“What if he is the new guy trying to raise Hydra from the grave?”   
  
“Could be possible.” Tony said simply.   
  
“Do you think-”   
  
A door opened, Vision walked in. He wasn't in his usual work uniform but in just normal casual clothing. “Mikel is home, do we tell him?”   
  
“About Dante?” Steve said.   
  
All of their eyes landed on Bucky, who was already standing up and heading out the door. Steve stood up and followed him. Mikel was already in their room, changing out of the clothes he was wearing as Bucky walked in. He was in the middle of pulling a shirt on as he looked at him and smiled. Bucky checked the time, it was 7. “Mikel....”   
  
“Oh please don't tell me you're canceling this date.” He said with a small rasp voice, the bruises on his neck had made him lose his voice.   
  
Bucky shook his head quickly. “No, no, never. I just didn't expect you home so soon.”   
  
Mikel pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. “If there was someone else in this room, I will kick your ass.”   
  
Bucky snorted, wrapping an arm around his waist. “No, but I'm glad you're home early that just means we can spend more time together. Let me change my shirt then we will go okay?”   
  
Mikel nodded. Bucky pulled away before going into the closet, his mind was racing. Yeah it was normal for the teacher's to let him out early sometimes. It hadn't been an hour. He tried to clear his mind as he sighed softly, pulling his shirt off and pulling on a long sleeve to cover his left arm, and a glove. As much as he would love to one day be able to go out and not worry about other people knowing his identity. To be free from all of that and live a normal life, guess he couldn't exactly wish for that now can he?   
  
Bucky turned around as he watched Mikel stretch, his shirt lifting up where there were still visible hickey's that Bucky had left many nights before. He couldn't help but smirk, Mikel saw him and blushed. “What?”   
  
Bucky shrugged, not saying anything. Wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning down to whisper into his ear. “Just realizing how many hickey's I have left on you.”   
  
Mikel blushed, shivering lightly when Bucky ran his hand up his shirt, tracing his spine with his finger slowly. “Bucky.” Mikel whined. “If we don't stop now, we won't be able to go on our date.”   
  
Bucky chuckled. “Fine.”

 

They both headed to the door, if Steve had followed him before, maybe to stop him or to tell Mikel, he must have left before hand. Good. He didn't want anything to ruin this moment. Of course, Bucky couldn't bring himself to tell him about Dante. If indeed he did not know about him being Nemesis. He wasn't sure how Mikel would react. They went on their little date, dinner at a restaurant. They sat outside under the stars and dim lights of lamps they had hanging outside for them. Bucky noticed that Mikel had worn a scarf around his neck to cover the bruises.

 

Bucky looked away, they had gotten their drinks and were waiting on their food. He could tell he was out of it, mostly because his mind was still on what happened earlier. Mikel held his hand and squeezed it gently. His voice still raspy but not as bad as before. “Hey are you okay? What's wrong?”   
  
Bucky looked at him, shaking his head. “It's nothing.”   
  
Mikel chewed on his lower lip, Bucky couldn't help but his lips. “It doesn't seem like nothing.”   
  
Bucky brought Mikel's hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles, even under the dim lights he could see the blush burn bright on his cheeks. “I'll tell you later okay?”   
  
Mikel nodded, the waiters brought their food, they ate and chatted, talking about everything else besides the stressful events they were both going through. Mikel talked about wanting to try interning as a teacher for a school so he had some experience.

 

Enjoying their date, they stayed a bit longer just for the fact that they can be together alone out in public without a worry in the world. When they decided to leave, they walked home, hand in hand. They walked into Stark Towers, they didn't run into anyone. Which Bucky was really glad about. They made their way up to their room, and he still hoped that they will get there without anyone bothering them for a few hours at least. Mikel pulls away, “I'm gonna go grab something to drink for my throat.”   
  
Bucky nodded. “I'll go with you.”   
  
Mikel smiled, as they walked to the kitchen, it was late so he was so sure that no one would be awake right now. They walked into that kitchen, and Steve was there drinking coffee. He wasn't sure if he had waited for them to come back from their date but, it was already too late to try and run back to the room like his original idea. “Hey Mikel I need to talk to you.”   
  
Mikel looked at him confused, “About what?”   
  
“It's about Dante.”   
  
Mikel looked at him shocked and wide eyes. Worry filling his eyes. “Is something wrong? Did he get hurt?”   
  
Steve shook his head, he can see his best friend who was standing behind Mikel the whole time shaking his head glaring at him. He didn't want him to tell him. Steve sighed softly. “He's working for Hydra, he is hacker Nemesis.”   
  
Mikel looked horrified. He looked at Bucky who was extremely pissed, not just because Steve told him, but totally because of that. But, the fact that his best friend couldn't trust him to tell Mikel himself. When Mikel looked at him, he pulled away from him, shocked and hurt. “You knew? And you didn't tell me?”   
  
“Mikel I was gonna tell you, but I didn't want it to ruin our date.”   
  
Bucky could tell Mikel wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or slap him. Or both. Steve immediately saw this, “Wait Mikel, before you jump to conclusions. Also don't blame Bucky I understand that he was trying to protect you from this. But, it's not the reason why I told you. I need a favor from you.” Steve said.   
  
Mikel ran a hand through his messy locks, looking up at Steve, he was still devastated as he said. “What is it?”   
  
Steve bit his lip, “Talk to him, try to get Dante to tell us who he is working for.”   
  
Mikel's mouth opened and closed unable to say anything. Bucky said immediately. “No, I won't have him go in there.”   
  
“Buck that's for him to decide.”

 

“Mikel it's okay.” Steve said. Seeing how stressed out he appeared.   
  
Mikel muttered. “But I...”   
  
“You can do this. We believe in you. We believe he might talk to you since you two were friends, he might trust you more than us.”   
  
Mikel fiddling with his shirt sleeve, nodding his head. “Okay...” He said quietly.   
  
Meanwhile, Tony was also up and he was searching Dante's room. By the time he had gone through all of it, he couldn't find that file. He knew he had Mother Russia's file with him, he couldn't have left it anywhere else. After all the other place he was working at was burned down to the ground. He stood in the middle of the room, he has never been this frustrated ever in his life. He scanned the room slowly, stopping at an air vent a few feet off the ground.

 

Steve walked both Bucky and Mikel to the interrogation room, Steve had told Nat to bring him back into the room, he was sitting in the chair, handcuffed. Even though he was pretty harmless, they couldn't be so sure about that and had to stay cautious. Bucky held Mikel's hand, he was nervous. Bucky cupped his cheek, “it's okay. I'll be right here and if anything I'll run in there and drag you right out okay?”   
  
Mikel nodded his head nervously.   
  
Steve handed him an earpiece, Bucky helped him put it on. Bucky cupped his cheeks, meeting his eyes. Seeing those beautiful eyes look back at him, always melted his heart but, this time. It only broke it. He hated seeing how scared he was. Bucky kissed him softly, feeling the tension leave Mikel's body. “Everything will be okay.”

 

“We will feed you the questions okay? So you don't have to worry too much.” Steve said.   
  
Silently Mikel walked into the room, sitting across from his old friend. Bucky watched him from behind the glass. Even though Mikel's back was to his. Mikel bit down on his lip, “Wh-Who are you working for?”   
  
“Francis.”   
  
“Who is Francis?” Mikel's leg was bouncing up and down, he couldn't be in the same room with the guy he thought was his closes friend. He just wanted to get out of there.   
  
“He's the new leader for Hydra. He's kind of an asshole.”   
  
“What are his plans? To raise Hydra again?” He didn't even know what the hell he was talking about. He didn't know shit about Hydra. But he was hoping they were listening and taking notes because, he was pretty sure he was gonna forget all of this. His mind was racing 100 miles per hour. This was all too much for him.   
  
“Sort of, a new breed of Hydra agents in a way or so I was told. I don't exactly get those types of details from them, since I am a new person on the team. Even though I am kind of reliable since I am a hacker and they find that to be of great value.” Dante said, quoting the last part with his fingers, rolling his eyes. “But, I am not doing this for this, I'm doing it for Mother Russia.”   
  
“What is Mother Russia's or Pyotr's plan?”   
  
Dante snorted. “His original plan was to make the Winter Soldier remember him. Crazy I know. But, hell I don't know what other plans he wants to do with that. Since they were partners back in the day. Kind of like Bonnie and Clyde.”   
  
Mikel glanced back at the one sided window. He didn't know about this at all. Bucky could see that small hint of jealousy when he looked back. He could only stop himself from saying anything stupid into the ear piece. “What are you plans then?”   
  
“Oh, I'm just doing it for the kicks. I kind of want to get to that level of Anonymous but higher. I kind of want to get back at those assholes who ruined my life.”   
  
Bucky was utterly speechless. They had spent hours trying to get something out of him. Yet he was spilling everything to Mikel like it was nothing? It was strange, was it because he trusted him? They were friends, really good friends. Why couldn't he have just said all of this earlier? Was it just to mess with all of them? Steve had stopped feeding him questions, they both looked at one another, Mikel had turned around to look at the one sided window, unsure if he was done or not. What none of them saw was the fact that Dante was smirking.   
  
Tony pulled up a chair to the air vent, pealing the vent off the wall, inside was a large file. He grabbed it, jumping down. He couldn't believe this shit, it was inside the building the whole time. He opened it, flipping through the pages, everything on Mother Russia, on Pyotr on his abilities and what he could do. All the experiments they had done to him. He got to the back of the file, there were photographs, multiple ones. But there was one that stood out, a photo of him without the mask. Tony dropped the file, running to find Bucky.   
  
Mikel was shaking, looking at his friend, whispering quietly, tears in his eyes. Asking his own questions, since they stopped feeding him questions to ask him. “Why are you working for Hydra? Why did you lie to me?”  
  
Mikel's voice cracked, Dante frowned. “I did it to protect you. I didn't want you to know because I knew it would hurt you if you knew. I still think of you as my friend.”   
  
Mikel had tears rolling down his cheek, sniffling quietly.   
  
Bucky couldn't help but growl lowly. “Mikel get out of there now.” Bucky said through Mikel's earpiece.   
  
Mikel stood up, not meeting his friend in the eyes. Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He turned, before he could walk away and head towards the door. Dante grabs his hand, pulling him close. Mikel squeaked as he pulled him close to whisper something into his ear. “вставай.”   
  
Bucky saw him grab him, only heard one word before he ran in there. Grabbing Mikel and pulling him away from Dante. Before he hurt him in any way, Mikel's eyes were wide as Bucky pulls him out of the room. Dante sat back down in his seat, leaning back. Bucky held him close, only to pull away to check to see if he was hurt. “He didn't hurt you did he?”   
  
Mikel shook his head quickly. Unable to say anything.   
  
Tony ran into the room, panting. He had searched the whole damn building for them. Both Steve and Bucky looked at him. Mikel had burned his face into Bucky's chest, crying silently. Tony was staring at them. “Bucky I need you to get away from him.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Bucky listen to me, that's not Mikel.”   
  
Bucky looked down at him, thinking Tony had just lost his mind again. Mikel had tears rolling down his face. But, he was smirking. He spoke, but his voice had changed into a thick Russian accent. “Took you long enough.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On my three week break! So relieved I am on break. Enjoy!

Bucky didn't move fast enough, more like his mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. What he thought was Mikel had attacked Tony who came charging at him at full speed with half of his arm a suit and the rest of his body exposed. Bucky took several steps back away from him, his heart pounding. No. This wasn't Mikel, _his_ Mikel. Mikel's eyes had turned black, all of them besides Bucky was lifted off the ground, choking in mid-air. Pyotr.  
  
“Pyotr!”  
  
Mikel or Pyotr looked at him with a smile, relief in his eyes as he turned to him. This wasn't his Mikel. Bucky had never in his life felt this kind of dread in his life. Mikel's posture was different, the way he moved wasn't his, and his voice was not at all his. What the hell was going on? “It feels so good hearing you say my name again.”  
  
Pyotr wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, kissing him. Even the way he kissed him didn't feel like Mikel. Bucky was so confused. Was Pyotr possessing Mikel's body? Was he some type of ghost or demon? Everyone wasn't choking anymore, just floating in thin air. Everyone was completely shocked by what Pyotr did. Bucky didn't pull away immediately, he gently pushed him away, not wanting to hurt Mikel's body as he kept him at arms length.  
  
Pyotr looked up at him confused, hurt flashing in his eyes. “What did you do to Mikel?” Bucky asked.  
  
It's a ghost, it's probably a ghost possessing him. It was the only thing that really made sense to him. Something that he could fully understand. He has seen scary movies with Mikel it seemed possible. But, deep down he knew. Pyotr looked down, the hurt in his eyes was replaced with regret. He tapped his temple as he said. “Sleeping up here.”  
  
Sleeping?  
  
Someone cleared their throat, Bucky glanced up at Tony who was giving them a look. “Put them down now.”  
  
As if something had switched in Pyotr's head, he rolled his eyes. “Or what? You won't hurt me.”  
  
Bucky gave him a small sad smile, nodding his head. It was true, he couldn't hurt him, he would never ever lay a hand on Mikel. Especially now when he had Mikel's face. He cupped his cheek, Pyotr almost purred, his body relaxing in his hold. “I know...”  
  
He brought him closer, kissing his forehead, “but she will.”  
  
Wanda was standing at the door as she attacked Pyotr. Pyotr screamed in pain as she tried to get into his head, Bucky flinched at the sound as bit down on hard on his lip. Tears threatening to fall, no, it wasn't Mikel. He didn't know much power he had over his own mind but, the others weren't falling to the ground. The two fought, it was a battle that he couldn't step into. Blood was dripping down Wanda's nose, she was losing.  
  
Pyotr won.  
  
Pyotr grabbed her by the neck, his eyes black as he lifted her off the ground. Choking her, there was one trail of blood dripping from Pyotr's eye. He looked pissed. Bucky was panicking. He tried to get to him, to make him let Wanda go, he was practically killing her. Pyotr lifted up his hand and Bucky was thrown back. “Maximoff.”  
  
Wanda choked out. “Semenov.”  
  
“Pyotr stop!”  
  
Mikel would never hurt anyone ever in his life. He remembered when he accidentally punched Nat on one of their training sessions and wouldn't stop apologizing to her. The door swung open to the interrogation room. Bucky looked back, Dante wasn't sitting in his seat. Who the hell let him out? Dante walked out, shaking his head. His arms crossed over his chest. “I told you. Mikel has nothing to do with this. Pyotr man cool it.”  
  
Pyotr's grip on Wanda's neck didn't falter as Dante grabbed his arm. Pyotr rolled his eyes as he dropped her along with the rest of them. Everyone went into a fighting stance, after their last encounter with Pyotr as Mother Russia they knew what he was capable of. Pyotr didn't look at any of them, not moving from the spot. Dante guarded him, standing between Pyotr and the rest of the them. Tony looked at them confused. “Why isn't he attacking us? This is the part where he normally tries to escape.”  
  
Pyotr finally looked up, looking directly at Bucky. “He's not here.”  
  
“Who?” Steve said.  
  
“Francis. He's the one who sends me to distract everyone.” It was like a cold air hit all of them, sending chills down their spines. Distract everyone? Worry began to fill the air. They all looked at one another, a small hint of worry and fear. Was there more like Pyotr out there?  
  
“Distract us from what?” Bucky asked.

 

“Francis has this personal mission to destroy the peace among the whole world. I don't know how he plans to do that but, it was all that I was aware of. He didn't care how I did it, he just wanted me to get you guys out of his way.”  
  
“Okay, I don't know if this is normal for you two or three. But, he just tried to kill us. Now we're here chit chatting.”  
  
Pyotr looked ashamed and hurt. Shaking his head quickly, almost hyperventilate. “I really don't want to hurt anyone anymore. But please, I know no one will forgive me for the things I have done. But, all I ask from you is please don't tell Mikel. He is the real one, the only normal one. If he finds out about us, his mind will break and you can't save him from that.”

 

Steve had listened to his words, glancing at Bucky. Why did those who ran from Hydra always have to suffer with the regret of the things they had done under their control? Bucky was extremely worried now. Pyotr looked between all of them, almost begging them. “I know you guys will act differently around him, please. He is innocent, you guys saw that. You have seen how he is.”  
  
Tony sighed, running his hand through his hair. “We will do our best.”  
  
Pyotr smiled wide, nodding his head. “Thank you. I...really appreciate it.” Pyotr looked at Bucky, he was rubbing his hand nervously. “Also, I have something I have to give back to you.”

  
Bucky raised an eyebrow, Pyotr lifted up his hands, cupping his cheeks in his hands. Bucky didn't understand what he was doing. Until Pyotr's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Bucky felt a shock release from Pyotr's hands. He almost stumbled back against the wall, only to freeze. Images flashing before his eyes, just glimpses. Pyotr pulled his hands away as Bucky fell to his knees. Steve ran to his side, looking at them confused. “What did you do?”  
  
“I gave him back his memory of me. It won't be all at once, it'll come back on it's own.”  
  
Bucky had not moved at all from the spot, still on his knees, a single tear rolling down his cheek. “Mikel...”

  
_It was when they had gone to Germany to kill a man who had posed a threat to Hydra. When they had disguised themselves for the hell of it. The same day when Mother Russia had dressed in drag. His fur coat covering his weapons, his mask covering his face as that evil grin formed on his lips. It was the same night when they had killed every witness that was there.  
_

_Mother Russia had stood over a pile of dead bodies. A little boy in a striped clothing, no emotions crossing his face. The Winter Soldier stood behind him as he held the boy in his arms. Caressing the boy's cheek, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. “_ You will be with the angels now little one, I have ended your suffering. _”_  
  
The Winter Soldier eyed him. Mother Russia never acted like this, and Pyotr was more of a hot mess when he was out, the others were almost equally either insane or sane or didn't give a fuck about other people's well being. “Which one are you? _”_  
  
“You know we don't like to give away names, just call me what you like. _” He never looked away from the boy. “_ I don't care _.”_  
  
“Mikel. _”_  
  
He looked at him confused, titling his head to the side. “Why Mikel? _”_  
  
“You remind me of an angel. Beautiful. Graceful. _”_  
  
He rolled his eyes, clicking his tongue disgusted. Not of being called those things, but not believing a single word that came out of his mouth. “Mad. _”_  
  
“Gorgeous. _” The Winter Soldier knelt down in front of him,cupping his chin. Making him look at him, a small blush on his cheek. This version of him he had seen many times. But, all of those times he never knew who it was. If it was Pyotr or the others. Now he knew his name. Mikel._  
  
Bucky gasped softly coming out of the flashback. Looking at Pyotr who didn't meet his eyes. Mikel. Bucky had been in love with him for years. But why didn't he remember any of this? “I don't—how can I?”  
  
Bucky looked at him confused, wanting answers. Steve helped him up to his feet. Pyotr opened his mouth to say something but stopped. “Don't make it obvious, he's waking up. Just please know this. We're the same person, just different versions. Trust me, you think living in the 21 st Century was easy for us? I can't imagine how it must be like for you, especially knowing about this. About us.”  
  
Bucky didn't understand what he meant. He looked up at Steve who looked just as confused. Before he could ask any questions again.

 

Pyotr fainted.  
  


Bucky's eyes widen as he ran to catch him before he could hit his head on the cement. Mikel woke up, whimpering quietly. Reaching up to hold his head. Crap did he hit his head? Bucky began to panic a bit, but tried to stay calm. “Ow did I fall?” Mikel asked, looking around the room before he looked up at Bucky.   
  
Bucky chuckled softly, nodding. He can feel all of their eyes on them. It was making him a little uncomfortable. “Yeah... scared us there a bit.”  
  
Mikel blushed lightly, “Sorry if I scared you.”  
  
Bucky kissed his forehead, “it's okay. Come on. Let's get you in bed.”  
  
Bucky picked him up, not letting him walk himself. Not sure what Pyotr did to Mikel, somehow making him believe he had fallen and hit his head. Bucky's mind was racing, they all had to keep it a secret from him. Everything that just happened. Bucky carried him to their room, finally setting him down onto his feet so he could get ready for bed. He didn't leave his side. In case anything happened, if he fainted or fall. Mikel pouted. “Bucky I'm fine.”  
  
“I know, I just want to be sure.”  
  
Mikel pulled a shirt over his head, walking over to him as he wrapped his arms around his neck, “My head doesn't hurt as much it was. It was probably just a little bump.”  
  
“Fine. But, you should rest.”  
  
Mikel nodded, pulling away to crawl into bed, Bucky changed out of his clothes pulling on some sweat pants. It was all still weird for him. Would any of the other versions Pyotr said there was, wake up when Mikel fell asleep again? Mikel cuddled into his chest, he smiled softly wrapping an arm around him pulling him close to his body. He stayed up, waiting until Mikel was asleep. When he knew for a fact he was asleep, he waited. He waited to see if any of the others would wake up. None of them did. 

 

Bucky couldn't tell if he was relieved or not. But, he still wanted answers. He had so many questions to ask when Pyotr woke up. He didn't know when he would wake up though. Biting down on his lip, listening to the sound of Mikel's breathing as he shut his eyes. How the hell was he going to keep it a secret from him?   
  
That Mikel was Pyotr and Pyotr was Mikel? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is probably gonna be a small I told you so, by how the chapter was. Any questions fill free to ask I don't bite. You can find me on Tumblr half the time. https://stanleyvincentwrites.tumblr.com/


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter, so I hope my English isn't that bad and do mind the errors.

Now that everything was slowly starting to make sense, the dead ends and the wrong turns whenever they were hunting down Pyotr or in other words, Mikel. Whatever plan this man had, Pyotr was a distraction for the avengers and they were looking at all of this wrong. In the end Pyotr was just a victim. As much as Bucky would love for Tony to agree, he could tell that he still didn't trust him. It had been two days after the incident, there were on a search to find the real enemy. Francis. 

 

Another fucking mystery they had to solve now. But, now they had Pyotr on their side and willing to help them find Francis. But, of course, only when Mikel was asleep. It was going to be difficult for everyone, when they had to act normal during the day, stay up late at night to talk to Pyotr and not go to sleep until Mikel woke up. It was going to be hell. 

 

It was the afternoon, Mikel was on his break from class that whole week, he didn't work that day so most of the time he spent it occupying himself with training. Bucky watched him train by himself. Work out, he can see the sweat roll down his neck and see the redness go all the way up to his ears. He knew Bucky was watching him. 

 

Normally this wouldn't bother him at all. Mikel was used to Bucky staring at him, but he was acting a little bit different than he usually is. From the corner of his eye he could see him staring, giving him this loving look that warmed his body, making his blush darker. The heat in the room and him working out wasn't helping with the fact that Bucky had never given him that look before. He stopped, he was working himself around a punching bag. He grabbed it, stopping it as he panted, trying to catch his breath as he looked at Bucky. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

 

Bucky stood up, walking over to him slowly. Each step towards him, Mikel can feel his heartbeat beating against his chest faster. He swallowed as Bucky stood in front of him, cupping his cheek as he made him meet his gaze. Mikel pouted. Bucky smiled. “I'm just admiring the most beautiful creatures I have ever laid my eyes on.” 

 

Mikel looked away, Bucky couldn't help but smirk. Mikel was so bashful around him. Mumbling that he was going to go shower as he left Bucky there where they were. Bucky bit down on his lip, it was getting dark which only meant one thing. It was almost time for Pyotr to wake up. Bucky waited for him, Mikel was showered and clean, he yawned. “Sleepy?”   
  
Mikel nodded. “Maybe I shouldn't worked out practically all day.”   
  
“You're gonna be sore tomorrow.”   
  
Mikel stuck his tongue out at him, “Let's hope Sam and Tony don't think it's something else. I can't bare with them teasing me almost every day I am sore.”   
  
Bucky snorted. “I'm sorry but I'm not the one moaning loudly screaming my name.”   
  
“You are so full of yourself.”   
  
Bucky grinned, cupping his cheek as he leaned down to kiss him. Mikel squeaked, but Bucky didn't move. His lips brushing against his jaw done to his neck. Mikel let out a shaky breath, a small whimper left his lips. “Am I still full of myself?”   
  
“Totally.”   
  
Bucky picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Mikel squealed as he carried him out of the gym, walking down the hall. Mikel didn't struggle, “You know, you could have asked nicely.”   
  
“I could have, but didn't. You need to rest, your body needs it after the work out you just did.”   
  
“But you really loved watching my ass the whole time.”   
  
“ _Totally._ “ Bucky said mockingly, rolling his eyes but he couldn't hide his grin. “Because, I love the way your pants hug them and let me tell you how distracting that is.” At that, he patted his butt to make a point. “See. Distracting.”   
  
Bucky carried him to their room. He set him down onto his feet, Mikel yawned again. He walked over to their closet, changing into something more comfortable to sleep in. Bucky watched him as he crawled into bed, sleeping on the right side. Bucky sat on the edge of the bed as Mikel laid down on his side. “Are you gonna join me in this very comfortable bed?”   
  
Bucky chuckled, kissing him deeply. Mikel melted into the kiss, Bucky pulled away only to kiss his nose. “In a bit... I have a few things I need to do first okay?”   
  
Mikel smiled softly at him, Bucky could almost feel his heart flutter in his chest. “Okay.” 

 

Bucky waited until he knew for a fact he was asleep, he brushed his fingers through his hair. Mikel nuzzled into his hand. Bucky pulled away as he stood up, walking out of the room as he waited outside the door. Guilt clouding his mind as he ran a hand over his face, his eyes shut tightly. He hated this, he hated lying to him. It wasn't until moments later, Pyotr walked out of the room. His accent thick and his posture different, this wasn't his Mikel. “Let's get to work.”   
  
Bucky nodded as they made their way to the conference room. They met up with everyone, everyone with a cup of coffee to keep them up. Pyotr didn't seem to be bothered by any of the sleepy faces that stared at him through hooded eyes. Tony had laid out a map of New York City. A map that had many red marks over areas that Pyotr had given them, they had spent the past two days trying to search for Francis. Pyotr had given them a lot of possible places he could be hiding. “So we know for a fact he is not hiding in the city itself, do you think there might be other possibilities he is in another county?”   
  
“He does have a few places throughout the state.” Pyotr circled locations on the map with a blue marker. 

 

“You know you still haven't told us who he is.” Steve said. 

 

Pyotr looked at him and nodded, “I know. I was just trying to find a good way to explain. He is a trained Hydra soldier, he had barely joined a few years back. He was the one who started waking me up 15 years ago. Before then I was supposed to stay asleep but they would wake me up occasionally to see if I was still functional. In the brain of course.”  
  
“Why did he wake you up then?”   
  
Pyotr shrugged his shoulders, “I don't know. I don't know what he is planning or why he is doing all of this. At first I thought it was about raising Hydra from the shadows but it doesn't feel like it is. Wouldn't he have done it by now?” 

 

“It does sound odd. Let's see what we can find first though.” Steve said, giving Pyotr a reassuring smile. 

 

Pyotr nodded, it wasn't until it was around 1 in the morning when they all began to wrap everything up. It was late and everyone was struggling to stay awake. Pyotr on the other hand seemed extremely fine as if he wasn't tired at all. Tony yawned, rubbing his cheek as he asked him. “How?”   
  
Pyotr looked at him confused, “How what?”   
  
“How does it work? Your abilities I mean. I am pretty sure there are others like you, human with special abilities. I mean look at Wanda. She's sort of like you.”   
  
Pyotr nodded his head slowly. “Yes I will agree there are others like me. But... it's... it's sort of hard to explain. Some of us are born with it and others are made. I was born with it, Wanda was sort of made but her's were asleep before Hydra did their number on her. How it works for me though, I have many abilities I used to have more until I lost most of them.”   
  
“Lost them?”   
  
“When Hydra experimented on me, my abilities were dispersed among all of them. The others,” Pyotr waved towards his head. “It's something people don't understand yet still. Even after so many years. It is still a mystery.”   
  
“So how did you do it? Pull away? I mean you seem to have a lot of control over your actions now, after all you're not attacking us.”   
  
Pyotr snorted, rolling his eyes before sighing softly. “This is where it gets confusing. I or we had set up a plan for the past 60 years not to break away from Hydra but hide the fact that we can now destroy them for a very very long time.”   
  
Everyone looked at him in shock. 60 years, 60 damn years that he could have destroyed Hydra any time. “Why didn't you?”   


Pyotr bit down on his lip, looking down at his hands. “They still had that small control over me... there is a new phrase now that activates Mother Russia. They figured it out a few years ago that I wasn't following orders. This one I couldn't exactly stop myself.”   
  
“Why not?”   
  
“My distraction was missing and I couldn't pull myself out. No matter how hard I tried.” Pyotr's eyes had met Bucky. Bucky looked away, he knew all too well how that felt. When the Soldier took over, it was as if he was looking through a TV and he could scream all he wanted at the screen for him to stop, but of course the Asset wasn't listening to his cries. 

 

“So you're not Mother Russia in any way then?”   


Pyotr gave him a look, his eyebrow raised in disbelief. “Well if you haven't met him. He's kind of,” Pyotr circled his finger over his temple. “Insane. Ruthless and if you haven't noticed a totally different being on it's own.”   
  
“So how did you meet Dante?”   
  
Dante was not in a cell anymore, after they had cleared up to Mikel that it was all a misunderstanding and they had captured the wrong guy. Mikel was furious at first about it, it wasn't until they realized he had not memory of what happened that day when Pyotr took over. Pyotr smiled, it was a simple smile but it seemed proud. “It was a few years ago, 8 years ago in fact, he was running from the FBI. He was still a teenager then, and he was going through a lot at the time, he lost his parents. So I took him in.”   
  
“So he's basically your adoptive son and he's how old?”   
  
“23.”   
  
“Damn, I'm impressed. Parenthood made you look a hell lot younger.”   
  
Pyotr rolled his eyes, snorting. Bucky looked at him in shock. Mikel basically had a son who was around the same age as him. Well adoptive son. It was so weird to even think about it. “Sorry if this comes out rude but, how did you know about the other versions of you?”   
  
Pyotr leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. They all feared he wouldn't tell them before he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. His leg bouncing up and down as if all he wanted to do was get the hell out of that room. “At first none of us knew the other existed. But, whenever we were the other person we blacked out. It's like a nesting doll, we are similar on the outside but it's whats inside that shows you who you are. When we were younger we had hid from Hydra, in the files it tells you how old I was when they _captured_ me. I was really young and I realized that they were using me as a weapon I ran. I was the first, the _real one_ but we would leave notes for the other. They would go out and hunt or gather things we needed, so a lot of things when one of us woke up seemed to appear out of nowhere.”   
  
“Does your body ever sleep?” Tony yawned. 

 

“Sometimes, but rarely.”   
  
“That's insane.”   
  
“If it helps any, I can draw it out for you.”   
  
Tony nodded as he handed him a dry erase marker as he left the room quickly before coming back with a whiteboard. Pyotr stood up from his chair, “I'm going to tell you who we are and this is something the files will never tell you.” He wrote out one thing, the number 8.   
  
“There's now 8 of us.”   
  
“Hold on, now? You mean there was more?”   
  
“Yes, you see back in the old days, no one understood it. Hydra was one of them, they didn't really understand the whole split personality. Plus if they knew the number it would be dangerous on both sides, theirs and mine.”   
  
“How come?”   
  
“If they knew the number, they would try to control each and everyone of us. They only got a hold of one. Scratch that, two. Me and Mother Russia. And plus, the others aren't exactly as friendly as you may hope. Even the young one is a bit frightening. Hell I'm scared of her and she's a child.”   
  
“So who are they?”   
  
Pyotr started writing out the rest of the numbers going down to one, writing out a name right next to each number. 8 to Mother Russia, 7 to Pyotr, 6 to Ivan, 5 to Rose, 4 to Yuri, 3 to Santos, 2 to Lizzie and 1 to Mikel. Everyone stared fascinated, matter of fact, it seemed that everyone was more wide awake now. Pyotr pointed to each one of them, writing out one or two words, “Obviously you know how I am and Mother Russia. The others are a bit different. Ivan is a little shit but he is kind sometimes. He was the one who knew how to hunt for wild animals. Rose is a bitch but she knows it and she really has a good taste in fashion by the way I had to point that out. Yuri is quiet, he doesn't talk a lot, he's nice though. Santos is Santos, I can't exactly describe him he has a Spanish accent if that helps. Lizzie, she's adorable but, creepy.”   
  
Pyotr stopped at the last one, “I think everyone knows how Mikel is.” 

 

He set the marker down, “Did you always have this split personality?”   
  
“Before? No, when Hydra found out what I could do. They did tests on me...” Silence. It was as if Pyotr was reliving the moment, biting down on his lip hard. “Some of them I barely survived. I was technically patient Zero. I was the first _mutant_ they were able to get their hands on and experiment on.”   
“The experiments... were they that bad?”   
  
“Yeah, probably what you imagine it to be. They were bad to the point that they somehow separated my mind. I was traumatized. We were still connected by body but not by mind. They have... done horrible things to me and him too.” Pyotr said as he looked at Bucky.   
  
Bucky looked away, of course they all knew what they did to him. Pyotr sighed softly. “There used to be twenty eight of us. Twenty eight times they killed me.”   
  
“Killed you?”   
  
“They killed my mind and separated the abilities I had to the others.” 

  
“Maybe we should stop for the night, this must be a lot for you to tell us all of this. We are so sorry to pry.”   
  
Pyotr smiled softly and shook his head. “It's fine, it's better if I do. Who knows what may happen in the future.” 

 

“What happened to the others? The other twenty?” 

 

“They died for real. They killed them and when they killed them I lost whatever ability I had. It died with them. The last and final time they killed my mind was when Mikel appeared, he was the official last one before they stopped all of the experiments on me.”

 

“How come he doesn't know?”   
  
“They wiped his memory clean, we kept him hidden all of these years. We replace the lost memories with some good ones of a life of what he may have wanted... what we all have wanted.”   
  
“When they killed you, how come you didn't stay dead?” 

 

“Honestly I don't know. I was young and barely aware of what I was capable of. But, I was always resurrected. They killed most of them but not of all.”   
  
“So you're like a cat with twenty eight lives?”   
  
“Well 8 now.”   
  
“I still don't get it.”   
  
“Okay, when they killed me and when they brought me back, my mind would make more versions as if my body was trying to fight death but giving death something else to feed on. My insanity.”   
  
“So all of them are just gone?”   
  
Pyotr nodded slowly. “I'm telling you, there is a lot of things we don't understand. We have had many theories but we are not sure if they are correct or can be tested without the risk of accidentally killing myself for real this time.”   
  
“Intriguing... do you mind if I do some MRI's and PET scans? On you and the others? Besides Mikel... of course.”   
  
Pyotr nodded, “We don't mind.”   
  
Tony smiled, motioning for him to head out first. Pyotr walked out of the room, Tony followed behind him. He stopped, “The rest of you can head to bed, I know it's late. I will tell you what I find in the morning.”   
  
Everyone nodded, heading to their rooms. Bucky on the other hand followed Tony and Pyotr. As much as he would love to go to bed, he wasn't going to without Mikel by his side. Even if that meant he had to deal with Pyotr for a while longer. He wasn't sure if it was the right decision to let everyone head off to bed, especially if it was just going to be the three of them, well ten. 

 

Pyotr had gone first, it had taken about 40 minutes to do both scans , Pyotr only yawned before his body went limp, Bucky stood up quickly. Did they do something wrong? He was beginning to panic before he woke up again, except he didn't know he knew. But, it wasn't Pyotr. His eyes had grown big as he looked around, his hands touching everything as a big smile formed on his lips. “I am not sure which one this is.”   
  
“Ask?”   
  
Tony sighed, turning on the little intercom. “Which one are you?”   
  
His voice had changed completely into a child's voice, it was high pitch and it was so strange and scary at the same time. “Lizzie!”   
  
Oh, didn't Pyotr say she was creepy? “Lizzie honey, can you do me a favor and lay back down and we can be done with this sooner.”   
  
Lizzie laid back down, Bucky could tell she was struggling to sit still throughout the scan. Then it was Santos, he didn't say anything to them. But, he was pretty sure he was cursing under his breath the whole time in Spanish. Then, Yuri, he was just as silent as Pyotr had said. He had given them a small wave, an awkward smile. Rose was next, oh lord. She sat up, running her fingers through her hair. Even though she may have Mikel's face and body, she was something else. “Oh... so you're the one Mikel is seeing. I can see why he likes you. A big strong sexy guy.” She winked at him.   
  
Bucky kept a straight face, “I... can't tell if I should be turned on or freaked out.”   
  
“How about grossed out?”   
  
“That's too harsh, how do I let her down easy?”   
  
“Tell her you like dick.”   
  
Bucky choked on a laugh, Tony laughed with him. Ignoring Rose's next few words, they tried to get her done as fast as they can. They had decided not to do Mikel's or Mother Russia's, of course Mikel wouldn't know why he was doing it in the first place and Mother Russia was immediately out of the question. Ivan was the last one, he was grumpy, not wanting to do anything they said at first. They weren't sure what had happened but, his left hand had turned red and he reached over to grab his wrist as he let out a cry. Bucky flinched at the sound. “F-Fine! I'll do it! Stop it!” Ivan screamed at the air. 

 

After that, Ivan didn't speak a word. Fifteen minutes later, Pyotr woke up again, “Sorry that took forever, you guys are probably tired.”   
  
“It's fine. Quick question though, what kind of abilities do you have?” 

 

“I am going to say this as bluntly as I can, speed, strength, telekinesis, durability, telepathy, memory manipulation, weather manipulation, infernokinesis, psionic manipulation and disintegration. There's another one but I can't remember it.” 

 

“That's fine, holy crap that's a lot. Maybe tomorrow possibly whenever everyone else is more awake you can show us.”   
  
Pyotr smiled, “Sure.” Bucky had stayed silent, watching as Pyotr yawned. “Time for bed.” 

 

It was around 4 in the morning already. Tony headed to bed as Bucky and Pyotr went to the room. Bucky was honestly conflicted. Conflicted with the fact that Mikel had this all going on and didn't know a single thing about it. He still felt guilty. Bucky couldn't tell him without breaking his mind and he didn't want to do that. They walked in silence to the room, “So Pyotr... how is Mikel always wide awake if his body does not rest?”   
  
“He technically gets sleep 8 times more than he should.” Bucky stared at him wide eyes. “Hey beauty sleep is good for the skin. How else would you expect us to look this good for our age?”   
  
Bucky chuckled. They went to the room, Pyotr going back to the spot Mikel was in as he laid down, closing his eyes as he went to sleep. Bucky sighed, changing as he crawled into bed as he closed his eyes. Only to hear Mikel's alarm go off. Mikel got up, yawning as he immediately tried to turn the alarm off without disturbing Bucky. Bucky kept his eyes closed as he felt Mikel get up, he can hear him go to the shower to get ready. Bucky had never been this exhausted in his life, he tried to keep himself up a little while longer. He must have dozed off because Mikel was shaking lightly. He cracked open one eye. “I'm have to work and I have class today, I'll see you later.” Mikel kissed his cheek.   
  
Bucky smiled, “I'll pick you up from class okay?”   
  
Mikel smiled wide and nodded, leaving him alone. Bucky closed his eyes and he knew for a fact he was not getting up for a while. 

 

Hours had passed, he was pretty sure the others had slept in. Trying to sleep as much as they could to be ready for the night. He knew Mikel got out of class around 4 normally so he still had time. He got up from bed, yawning as he stretched. He felt a bit drowsy but he could manage. He was about to stand up until he fell back against the bed. 

 

_ It was when they had gotten back from a mission. The Winter Soldier had gotten injured and Pyotr was treating his wound. It was silent at first until Pyotr had asked him if he remembered him, saying a name he recognized but he couldn't comprehend it. He stared at him confused as he tilted his head to the side, their eyes locked. Pyotr eyes begging him. “Do you remember me?”  _

 

Bucky let out a gasp, sitting up quickly. What the hell was that? Was his memories of Pyotr slowly coming back to him in pieces? He was pretty sure Pyotr had mentioned something like that the other day. Holy crap he wasn't sure how he would regain them but, now that he knew it was going to be like this. He had to tell Steve and Tony. He found them in the kitchen drinking coffee. He told them what had happened to him. “That's great! Wait maybe we can get you to do it in sessions so it doesn't happen out of nowhere like when we are out on missions.”   
  
“So what we are gonna do is come up with a schedule for you to help with jogging up your memory with Pyotr and Wanda to help out just in case.”   
  
Bucky nodded, glancing at the time, it was almost time for him to go get Mikel. He decided to leave, taking the car so he can pick him up properly and not have people staring at him like he was some type of stalker waiting outside the campus of the school. He sat in the car as he rested his head on the head rest as he waited for him. It wasn't moments later until he saw him walk out with a group of people, friends of his. It was so strange, how different they were. Pyotr seemed to be living his life in regret and trying desperately to fix everything. While Mikel lived a carefree life, without a worry in the world. 

 

Mikel saw the car as he smiled, waving bye to his friends as he walked to the car. He got in as Bucky smiled. They both leaned in for a kiss, Mikel blushed as they pulled away. Bucky smirked as they headed home. 

 

It was still too early for Mikel to go to bed, he had said he was gonna go study. Bucky had decided to take this time to help Tony with the scheduling. It wasn't even an hour when Pyotr came down the stairs. It was barely 5, Bucky's eyes widen. “What the hell did you do?”   
  
“It's okay, Mikel will believe he stayed up all night studying. It's fine.”   
  
Bucky let out a sigh of relief. After that, Tony and Steve had explained to him about the schedule with Bucky to help him job his memory. Pyotr oddly, agreed to help. He wasn't sure why he would agree to help him. Guess he shouldn't worry about that now. He was starting to get sort of used to the idea that Pyotr and Mikel were two different people in the same body. They had their first session that night, it was only supposed to last one hour. Wanda had showed up. Bucky had went back to the room to grab something he had kept hidden from Mikel and basically everyone. A notebook. 

 

When Bucky had ran from Hydra and went seeking for answers, he wrote everything in there that he could remember about himself in the past. Now, even now he struggled a bit. He knew he wasn't the same man as before, he was different. With the notebook, guess it would be good to add to what he remembered about Pyotr in it. He wrote out the few things he did remember about him and what the flashbacks and shown him. They had set up one camera in the room, in case of anything. It was just three chairs and a table, the table sat between Pyotr and Bucky with Wanda on Pyotr's left side on the side of the table. So she sat between them, Bucky left the notebook opened. 

 

“Okay, we're gonna try and have you close your eyes.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes as he did as he was told. Wanda had lifted up her hands as her fingers almost danced around his skull. Keeping him in a hypnotized state, “Let's just talk. I'll tell you some of the funniest moments I think we have had working together in the past.”   
  
“We were going on a mission, just the two of us...”   
  
_It was just the two of them, the Soldier was looking around, his eyes staying glued onto their target. He lifted up a hand to motion for Mother Russia to do his job, until he realized that he wasn't anywhere near him. The Soldier looked around, searching for him, hissing under his breath. “It is not a time to be playing games.”  
  
“Find me Soldier, let's play a game of hide and seek.”   
  
“We are not playing hide and seek. We are on a mission.”  
  
“I will give you a clue, it's green.”   
  
The Soldier let out a small growl as he stood up, abandoning his gun as he walked over to the trees, looking behind every bush before he stopped. He immediately turned around as he went back to where his gun was, aiming at where their target was supposed to be, which was inside a green building. Mother Russia was inside the building, waving at The Soldier with a big smile on his face as he pointed to their target. The Soldier's eyes grew wide as his mouth hung open in disbelief. The damn kid was gonna get himself killed. It looked like Mother Russia was laughing as he made death signals as he was about to kill their target before he was tackled onto the ground by security. __The Soldier couldn't help but laugh, of course by doing that. He blew his cover, they were both captured by the enemy. Oh he was gonna kick this kid's ass. And he did._  
  
“You were so mad at me, for once in your life you actually beat me half to death. My dumb ass god, it was funny though. I mean I thought it was funny.”   
  
Bucky was smiling as he chuckled softly. Yeah, the memory seemed so familiar. “Tell me more...”   
  
They went on for a while, talking about the past. Some things Bucky remembered, he wrote down some things, of course he wouldn't let any of them see what was inside. It was towards the end of their session, they were about to be done. Wanda was about to pull her hands away before Bucky snapped. It was out of nowhere and they both were shocked. Bucky had flipped the table, throwing both of them back with so much force. “What the hell?”   
  
“I-I think I went to far into his brain...”   
  
“This isn't Bucky.” The Winter Soldier attacked them, he had reached out to Wanda about to strangle her, Pyotr's eyes turned black as he stopped him. Knocking him out cold immediately. Bucky fell to the ground, Wanda was pressed against the wall terrified. She had never seen Bucky act this way ever. Pyotr knelt down to see if he was still breathing. Pyotr bit down on his lip as he said. “Go get Steve and Tony please.”   
  
Wanda ran to get them, the two came running in. Throwing questions at him, asking what had happened and if they were alright. “I got it under control, it was just a slip up. You should take him to his room to rest, I think that is enough for tonight.” The two left, carrying Bucky out of the room.   
  
Pyotr turned off the camera as he sighed, Wanda bit on her lip as she turned to him. It didn't make any sense to her. “Why did you lie?”  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. “Whatever do you mean?”   
  
“I know you lied, what are you hiding? I couldn't have gone that far into his brain to activate the Winter Soldier...”   
  
Pyotr sighed, turning to her. “I lied to protect him.”   
  
She looked at him confused, worry filled her eyes. “From what?”   
  
“We can never speak of it. We already have a lot going on. We don't want to add to it. Especially this.” It seemed to have scared Pyotr. Whatever it was he was hiding. Whatever it was that Hydra had done to Bucky, had made him do. Pyotr wasn't going to tell anyone. Not a soul. What did Hydra do to him to make him forget?   
  
“Who are you protecting him from?”   
  
“Someone.”

 


	21. Chapter 21

It had been a few days afterwards after the incident, not sure what had went wrong. Maybe something in Bucky's mind had been triggered. They were doing tests to find out. It was like everyone was living a double life, besides the superhero life and their normal lives, but the life they had to hide from Mikel every day. The fact that he was Pyotr or the fact that he had a split personality and wasn't aware of it at all. 

 

Bucky had done a lot of research after that, wanting to know more about this issue. With the internet for once being his friend, he couldn't help but be amazed. It was so fascinating, he had taken notes of it all, hell even Tony was proud of him actually doing his research. Of course, Bucky was doing it for Mikel. He wanted to make sure he knew how to handle the situation, it seemed that the others were more aware of one another and the only one that was able to connect with Mikel was Pyotr. But, Mikel didn't know this. 

 

The sleepless nights were staring to get to him, after putting on a schedule of making Mikel sleep earlier without him aware of it. Unless Bucky and Mikel wanted some alone time, then the others fully backed off. They practically had to get rid of all of the clocks around the house from Mikel, so he wouldn't know what time it was. Everyone took turns, one day it would be one or two people staying up late while the others went to bed, then the next day it would be the others who had slept. It became a little cycle. One that they were able to do. 

 

They were doing tests tonight, after revealing the MRI's to everyone and seeing the results. It was insane. With each personality the brain was always different, at first if you weren't looking at them side by side, you wouldn't notice it. But, what they saw with three of them, were extremely different than what they were expecting. Of course, with Lizzie, you can see that the brain had changed dramatically back to a child's developed brain. Another difference was Pyotr's brain, there were parts of it that were more active then the others, parts of the brain that they didn't believe was possible to be as active as a normal brain. 

 

Two days ago, while Mikel was sleeping, they managed to get a MRI scan of his brain, even though his brain was asleep. It was normal, there didn't seem to appear to be anything wrong with his brain, there was no activity in the brain that may indicate that he had Dissoviative Identity Disorder, this wasn't normal. From what Tony had explained to them afterwards. 

 

Everyone sat around the table, Pyotr sat up front with Tony. “Like I said, he isn't a mutant, you can do as many tests on him as you like but, he is normal. That's why. No matter, no matter circumstances, you have to protect him from us.”   
  
“I just don't understand how, it's possible for the brain to divide itself so drastically like that.” Tony said. 

 

“And again, we don't understand it either. But, this is not the issue right now. Our main issue is getting Francis as far away from us as possible, if you guys saw what was in Mother Russia's brain. What goes through his head. It's like staring at death in the face as he laughs as he takes your life. You haven't seen what he can do when he is alone, when he is given that freedom. You think you can hide your fears from him. He is fear.”   
  
Everyone can feel a chill run fown their back. Hell even Bucky freaked out about that. It was insane that the man that was hiding inside of Mikel's head was a pyschopath in diguised. He needed to find a way to get Mother Russia out of his head safely. Without him ever knowing. So he could continue to live his life. That's all Bucky ever wanted for him. Was for him to live his life the way he wanted. After their little meeting, they decided to test out the limits of what they can do. 

 

What each personality's ability can withstand. 

 

_ Pyotr had woken up, staring at a dirty ceiling as he frowned, sitting up from the bed. He didn't remember where he was or how he got there. He looked around the room, it was empty besides the bed he sat on. There were no windows, just grey cement walls. He stood up when a little door opened. A silver tray slid with food plated on it. Pyotr rolled his eyes, yes it came back to him. He had refused to go on a mission. They gave him two options, whether he does it or they send him into solitary confinement.  _

 

_ He chose the other route.  _

 

__He didn't want to be their puppet anymore. Their doll that they can do whatever the hell they wanted to; to dress up, to tear him apart piece by piece and reattach him as if he wasn't human. He didn't eat, he pushed the food aside and laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. When he woke up once again, a few hours later. The door opened and there was a strange man standing there. Pyotr stood up immediately, glaring at them. “Who are you?”  
  
“Francis.”   
  
As much as he would hate to admit it, but the man had saved his life. Twice. He had gotten him out of there and gotten him away from those Hydra agents. He didn't know why he had done it. But, he knew it wasn't for a good reason. It had taken Pyotr quiet some time to realize that they were the same in a way. Mutants, or whatever they had called them once in the lab. Francis was one too. He was young at the time when he found him and helped him. But, he would always find Francis watching him. 

 

_ He didn't like it.  _

 

_ And as much as he would hate to admit it now, but he went back to Hydra. And Francis followed him and joined them. But, he didn't go back because he wanted to be their doll. He went back to find his Soldier. They kept the Winter Soldier hidden from him. His Soldier wasn't the only reason he went back, he was on a secret mission to destroy Hydra once and for all. Every mission they sent Pyotr on. He would do his job, and of course he would kill every witness, especially the Hydra agents that assisted him. Of course without trying to get answers out of them first. His eyes were black, he still never knew why they did that.  _

 

__The two men who were supposed to assist him were being choked in mid air. “Where is he?”  
  
“Pyotr! We...don't know.” They would choke out. But it only made him angier.   
  
“Liar.”   
  
He killed them. Even if they were innocent. He looked down at the dead bodies as he titled his head to the side, “Why do you follow me?” Pyotr asked as he turned to see Francis standing at the doorway of the building they were in. 

 

“ __I'm intrigued by you. You're beautiful.”  
  
Pyotr rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers, the bodies turning into ashes. “Are you going to keep your mouth shut or am I going to have to kill you too?”   
  
Francis smirked, walking over to him slowly, Pyotr took a step back. His back pressed against the boxes, Francis had him pinned. “You know I can keep my mouth shut under one condition.” 

 

“ _What is that?” This man made him feel weird, not in a good way either. It was as if the others were screaming at him to run. But, oddly he couldn't. He let out a small gasp as Francis started trailing kisses down his neck._

 

“ __You know what I want.”  
  
“Well you can't have it.” Pyotr shoved him off, sending him flying. Francis crashed into crates as he groaned. 

 

“ __Well then...” he said, as he struggled to stand. “Guess I won't keep my mouth shut.”  
  
Pyotr's plans to find The Soldier and to take down Hydra was destroyed. All because of Francis. But, he didn't go empty handed, he found something about Hydra. It wasn't to get rid of them once and for all. It was worse. 

 

They were tests on Bucky, trying to figure out what had triggered the incident the other day. They couldn't find anything suspicious though. To save time, they did that while they tested out Pyotr's and others abilities. Bucky just wanted to get this all done, so he could go see for himself what they all can do. He was curious, what would it have been like if Mikel had some ability? He never thought about it until now. He was barely learning how to fight, but he was a fast learner. 

 

And he already found how sexy it was when Mikel was training more or less fighting. Or would you count that as getting his ass beat by a girl. Once they were done with Bucky's tests, he hurried over to the other room where Pyotr was, he was on a trend mill and he was running, there were wires hooked up to him. His heart beat was beating steadily as he ran, hell almost as fast as Wanda's brother. Almost, but close. 

 

He was amazed, he honestly couldn't tell if all of this was Pyotr or the others, he didn't speak when he was the others nor did he say anything as he was given instructions. Guess it was going to remain a mystery what each ability belonged to whom. There were ten just like Pyotr said, besides the eleventh one that was a mystery to all of them, including Pyotr. Of course they had to dumb it down a bit for the out of time men to understand what they were, he was given the serum which had made him faster and stronger but, unlike Steve or Bucky he didn't gain any muscle, which they didn't understand. 

 

Durability, of course Bucky understood this. How it had an affect on Mikel's body was amazing. He thought back to the times when he fought with Pyotr or Mother Russia, either or. He knew for sure he had shot him, yes the guilt weighed down on him but after being reassured by Pyotr that Mikel didn't feel any of it. It made him feel a little better. But when they did the tests on their durability, Bucky flinched as every bullet left the pistol, and bounced right off of Pyotr's body. Holy crap. 

 

It was insane, seeing it all in person, yet they weren't even done yet. Telekinesis, moving things with his mind. He had saw this many times, especially the day when Pyotr revealed himself to all of them, practically choking them in the air. It was one hell of a good impression he had made. Infernokinesis, it was basically him controlling fire. The memory manipulation he had sort of explained how he had wiped Mikel's memory clean and replaced it with good memories of a good life. That they believed right off the back and really didn't need to see it for themselves when they could see it when they saw Mikel. 

 

Weather Manipulation, Bucky had never saw this in person before. They were in a closed room, yet it was snowing. He made it snow and made it rain. Oddly, he can see that little childish smile on his face, at least they can see who this ability belonged too. Lizzie. 

 

Disintegration, was an interesting one. Turning turning basically almost into ashes, they threw tennis balls at him and they disintegrated in thin air. The Psionic Manipulation he sort of explained to be able to do more than one thing. If he wantred to, he can use all of them at once. Which they didn't want to test out for safety reasons. Lastly, Telepathy. 

 

Everyone took turns, Pyotr was blind folded, his hands tied behind his back, he faced him to a wall. One person would stand behind him and think of something and he would say it out loud. After Tony had gone first, everyone was excited to see what they could get Pyotr to say. It was game to get him to say the most ridiculous thing. 

 

Nat, “Nat is amazing and she is beautiful and can totally kick everyone's ass any day.”   
  
Sam, “I like big butts and I can not lie, you other brothers can't deny-”   
  
“ENOUGH.” Tony was laughing. 

 

Steve went up, “I am not going to do anything bad nor do I understand that reference.” 

 

And lastly, Bucky. Bucky stood there awkwardly, he didn't know exactly what to say. More or less, think in this situation. “You can clear your mind, you don't have to over think this.” Pyotr said. 

 

Bucky sighed, “Sorry.” 

 

Bucky, “Mikel, you mean a lot to me and I would take a bullet for you any day, I know can't hear me right now. But, I like to think maybe, you can hear  _my_ voice.” 

 

Bucky was blushing, he can feel everyone's eyes on him. It was hard for him to say these things out loud. But, maybe one day he could have the courage to tell Mikel how he really felt. 

 

_ He remembered the pain on his left arm, he tried to move his fingers when he looked down he realized that his fingers, were silver. He began to panic. Every night he would wake up, reliving the nightmare of being captured by Hydra as they did horrible things to him. But, those nightmares weren't the only thing keeping him up at night. The cries of the other prisoners and the screams that echoed in his head of the victims that had died by his hand.  _

 

_When he first got there, he had avoided everyone. Refused to look at anyone and refused to speak. He couldn't remember who he was, what day it was, what year. He didn't know if the sun had set or if it had risen from the horizon. He spent most of his nights laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep even if his body was screaming for him to do so. Sometimes sleep will take him, but he would fight back._

 

_Ever since he had gotten there, he knew someone was watching him, he can feel their eyes on him when he had his back turn. He couldn't pin point who it was, afterall, there were a lot of people who would stare at him. He only caught a glimpse of them once, they were hiding and when he tried to walk closer to them, they disappeared. He didn't know how, at first he had thought it was a secret doorway, but he never found the hidden door._

 

_Every night after a nightmare, his vision blurred by his tears as he clenched his hands into fists, curled up into a ball as he tried to get the images out of his head. He can feel himself drifting back into the nightmare, until he felt hand. He froze, he tried to make it seem that he was asleep. The sleep continue to drag him in, the hand was gentle, it combed it's fingers through his hair, calming him down. He didn't know if the mysterious person had stayed with him the whole night as he slept, but he didn't have any nightmares._

 

_Every time he would awake, he would tried to find the person. Whoever it was. Of course, he never found them. He was in his room, he had locked the door as he sighed, sitting on his bed. A shadow appeared undernearth the door, a body sat down, he can hear the rustling of them making themselves comfortable on the floor. Bucky stood up slowly, he didn't want to scare them away. He sat with his back leaning against the door. “Thank you. For helping me with my nightmares.” He said._

 

_The person didn't answer. “It's okay if you don't want to talk, it's fine. I just thought I should let you know. Because of you, I feel like I can be a little bit more myself now.”_

 

_He couldn't see their expression on their face, couldn't tell if they were still there even as he spoke. But, deep down he knew. They were listening._

 

The very next day, they decided to give Pyotr and the others a week off. At first no one knew why until they realized. Mikel's birthday was coming up. Bucky was relieved though, as much as he would love to spend as much time hunting down the man who was behind all of this. Just for this week, he wanted everything to be perfect and he wanted to spend more time with Mikel. Mikel had finished off his term with straight A's, even though no one knew how it was possible if he wasn't technically studying. 

 

Pyotr never told them how they managed to pull that off. But, Bucky was proud of him. He was embarrassed to admit that even though he was a highschool drop out he sometimes wished he could go back and try again. Every day they would spend it together, he was trying to find something to give him for his birthday. He wasn't sure if the present he had gotten for him was the right choice but, he was hoping he liked it. 

 

Mikel was getting more and more excited for his birthday. Especially since it was the first time he would be spending it with all of his friends and boyfriend. As the days grew nearer to his birthday. He decided to do three things. Give Mikel his present. 

 

And take him out on for dinner for his birthday. 

 

And then finally tell him how much he meant to him. 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologize first, I had a death in the family and I had sprained my wrist as well as my knee. So it was hard for me to type. But, I did not forget! I hope you enjoy and also hope you guys will look forward to a new series I will be working on soon. I won't spoil anything yet but expect a chapter in the next week or so. uwu

For the next few days, the others relaxed a bit without having to worry if Mikel would wake up during any of their testing even though they were having a week off, they still wanted to make sure everything was fine and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was no major testing really. But thank god he didn't wake up. Almost immediately everyone was just anxious for Mikel's birthday. After all it was their first time hanging out all together without a worry in the world. Without having to worry if some unwanted visitor would show up at their doorstep. During their testing days, everyone had gotten used to their new sleeping schedule to work around Pyotr's and the others schedule.  
  
When they were testing things out with them, things got a bit interesting. The more they tested on them, the more they really got to know them. Oddly, they seemed to enjoy the attention they were all receiving, maybe it was the fact that they weren't being tortured and could do what they wish freely without the abuse right afterwards. Bucky had to admit, it was odd seeing the others control Mikel's body, yes it was his body but each personality had their own identity.  
  
For each day that grew closer to Mikel's birthday. The others would be allowed a few hours to themselves. Each of them would talk more than their first meeting with them. They all were also allowed to dress as themselves. That's when things got really interesting.  
  
The girls wanted to take them out shopping, that's how it all started. Pyotr was confused, he was in sweat pants and a grey hoodie. He was blushing as he shook his head, Bucky watched. He was sort of similar to Mikel, but it wasn't him. “No... I don't think that's a good idea.”  
  
“It would make it easier for us to know who is out you know?” Wanda said, smiling at him as she dragged him towards the door by the hand.  
  
After the conflict that went on between the two, they ended up being good friends. Since they were the only two people among them who had abilities. Nat nodded, agreeing with Wanda. “Yes, plus wouldn't you want to wear something else besides that? I bet the others would love to pick out outfits for themselves.”  
  
Pyotr was silent. “We can choose our clothes?”  
  
The quiet and shy voice that left Pyotr's lips spoke a lot. This man had been through hell and back. Had been forced to make the bad decisions, forced to be something he wasn't. What he was, was still that boy Bucky had found in the snow, dying of starvation in nothing but rags. Pyotr and the others were never allowed to shop or get things they wanted. Bucky saw the tears glistening in his eyes, he blinked them away quickly as he sighed. “Fine.”  
  
Oh. He really shouldn't have agreed.  
  
The girls, Pyotr and Bucky. Bucky who had decided to tag along so Pyotr or in this situation Mikel wouldn't be left alone for hours with those two. He realized, he hated shopping. He hated waiting, having to walk around the whole damn mall which was built like a maze so you wouldn't find the right store you were searching for.

 

Luckily, the girls knew exactly where they were going. They went into man stores, each personality came out to shop for themselves without any of the locals realizing that he wasn't himself at all. They did the boys first, Pyotr was embarrassed as he picked out clothes for himself, he picked out a lot of sweaters and knitted clothing, a lot of what teenagers were calling it, skinny jeans. But Bucky thought they would suffocate his-  
  
“Bucky how does he look?” Wanda asked excited. Waving towards Pyotr, he had tried on a completely different outfit. He wore dark blue jeans and a light blue button down. Nat was fixing the collar of his shirt as he smiled at him awkwardly.  
  
Bucky smiled softly. He wasn't looking at Pyotr. He was looking at Mikel. “Amazing.”  
  
The word left his lips before he could stop it. Bucky cleared his throat as he tried to cover it up with him standing up and motioning to the door. “We gotta hurry, we still have like 5 more to go.”  
  
Bucky walked out of the store, letting out a breath as he waited for them to come out with all of the clothes. They handed him the bag. Of course, he was gonna end up having to carry everything.

 

Next was Santos. The more you really got to know him, after you go pass the Spanish accent. He was pretty chill. Bucky had to admit, never in his life had he ever met someone who looked more innocent wearing a poncho than he did. The girls were shaking their heads. “When will you need it?”  
  
“Imagine señoras, the day will come when we find ourselves lost in the desert. When you're hot, I shield you, under my poncho.”   
  
“No.”  
  
“No manches.”  
  
Bucky snorted. Santos wore more cowboy boots than he did any of the shirts the girls had picked out. If he wanted any shirt, it had to be silk and had to be an obnxious bright color. Once they had paid for that. The next store was interesting, for Bucky mainly.  
  
Hot Topic? Were they going to talk in the store about what was trending? No. Yuri walked into the store as if he was on a mission. He immediately went to the band shirts and started pulling out black or red skinny jeans off the shelves and almost running into the dressing room. The three looked at one another as they stood outside the door. “I think... he's going through a phase.” Nat whispered.  
  
Wanda tried to smile, but dear lord. It was as if Death and vomited all over the walls. Yuri stepped out of the dressing room, oddly. Black really suited him. But, then again he had to admit. Mikel could pull off anything. If Mikel had a normal life and this is what his teenaged years would have looked like in the modern day and age. Yuri didn't speak at all. Only when they were at the register, he whispered a quiet. “Thank you.”  
  
A blush, reaching his ears was noticeable. Bucky had to glare at the cashier who was eyeing him like he was candy. No doubt, they didn't want to mess with him.  
  
Finally to the fun part. The girls were practically squealling, Bucky looked around making sure no one was staring at them because they were making a small scene. It was Rose's turn, and as much as Bucky would love to admit he wouldn't mind if Mikel did this. He couldn't help but feel the blush creep in when Rose stepped out of the dressing room, with a skin tight dress on. It hugged her body like it was a second skin. Bucky gulped, imagining all of the things he would do to Mikel in that dress. There a single slit down midway on the thigh.  
  
“Get it!” Nat said.  
  
“You look really good in red.”  
  
Rose smirked, “Of course I look good. I always do.” She walked over to Bucky, his body grew tense as she grinned. She was just going to the clothes next to him, she whispered to him. “You know, I also look good naked.”  
  
“You need to get out of that dress and put some clothes on. People are staring.” Bucky hissed lowly, looking up to make sure the girls weren't listening. But, they were too busy looking for more clothes for Rose to try on.  
  
Rose shrugged her shoulders before going back into the dressing room. Already it has been one heck of a day. Finally, Bucky was so relieved, they had one more to go. Lizzie, they obviously couldn't go to the kid's section for a grown ass man. They went to the woman's section. It was as if a switch had turned on and the girls were on full on mother mode. Lizzie stood next to Bucky, holding his hand. Her claim was that she didn't want to get lost. 

 

Bucky chuckled softly when Lizzie squeezed his hand when she saw something that caught her eye. It was another dress, more innocent of course. It was a purple and green sundress. She looked at Nat and pointed. “That one!”   
  
Nat looked at it and smiled. “Of course dear.”  
  
Lizzie went to try it on. This time, Bucky made sure no one saw her when she came out. Looking innocent, Bucky had saw a glimpse, he didn't know how. But, he truly saw that little girl, whether it was all in his head. She was beautiful. Lizzie smiled as she spun around, “I love it!”  
  
Bucky couldn't have end the day any better. They got some snacks before heading back to Stark. Now each of them were dressed like themselves. It did make everything easier for them. But as the days grew nearer to a very important day. The more Bucky became nervous. He had a lot more things planned now for Mikel's birthday. So many things had ran through his head, he was panicking a bit honestly. He wanted it to be perfect. 

 

Soon, it was a day before Mikel's birthday. Tony made sure all of their vitals were fine, made sure none of them had anything. More importantly, made sure Mikel was healthy. Once again, the fifth time that day, Bucky made sure everything for the next day was in place. It had been a peaceful day, everyone was busy doing something. Most of them were busy planning out the surprise party for Mikel for tomorrow.  
  
Bucky had his back to the door, he rubbed his eyes as the sleep started to take over. He was by himself in his room. He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, making him jump as he looked at Pyotr, who was in joggers and a light brown knitted sweater. He smiled. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

  
Bucky hated to admit it. But, yes he did. Pyotr was silent when he walked. While other people you would have heard footsteps. It was as if Pyotr was walking on his the tips of his toes as he walked. Practically sneaking up on people. “No.” Bucky lied.  
  
Pyotr gave him a look, raising an eyebrow as he took a seat on the chair across from him. “You're worried about tomorrow aren't you?”  
  


“Why do you say that?”  
  
Pyotr shrugged. “Besides the fact tomorrow is his birthday. You want it to be perfect.”  
  
Bucky sighed, nodding his head. “Yeah... I mean it hasn't been a year yet since we have been together. But, I just...”  
  
Pyotr held up his hand, “It's okay. I understand. We all do.”  
  
Bucky smiled softly. Pyotr continued. “You know this would be the first time he has ever celebrated his birthday.”  
  
Bucky's eyes widen, looking at him in disbelief. “You're lying.”  
  
“You realize, that all the years before it was all an illusion for him. All those memories of past birthdays, celebrations are fake. Tomorrow, it won't be an illusion. Tomorrow he will celebrate his birthday, all of us will.” Pyotr had a smile on his lips as he looked up at Bucky who had a frowned on his lips. “  
  
Now Bucky was even more determined to make sure everything goes right. Pyotr claps his hands onto his knees as he stood up. “Well it's time for bed, none of us will wake up tomorrow. Just Mikel. So you both can have some alone time.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“Goodnight, Bucky.”  
  
Finally. Mikel's birthday. Bucky had planned for them to spend most of the day together. Mikel woke up, excited as he turned to look at Bucky. Only to find his side of the bed empty, he frowned. Pouting as he was about to get up before the door opened. Bucky walked into the room carrying a tray of food, a smile on his face. “Hey Doll.”  
  
“Breakfast in bed?”  
  
“You know it.” Bucky set the tray on the nightstand. Sitting on the bed as he cupped his cheek. “Eat up, we have a lot of things planned out for today.”  
  
Mikel let out a small squeal, sitting up properly on the bed. Bucky stood up. “You eat and get ready okay?”  
  
“What do you have planned for me hmm?” Mikel said as he took a bite of the french toast Bucky had made for him. Letting out a small pleased moan as he continued to eat. Still waiting for Bucky to answer him.  
  
“That's a surprise. Eat.” Bucky kissed his forehead as he left the room.  
  
It wasn't long before Mikel had finished his food and took a quick shower and got ready. Excited for what Bucky had planned for him. Bucky was waiting for him outside their bedroom door. They walked hand in hand down the hallway. Everyone who was awake in the morning had wished him a happy birthday before Bucky pulled him out of the house. They got into a car that was waiting to take them to their first destination.  
  
“Where are we going?” Mikel asked.  
  
“You will see when we get there.” Bucky said. Mikel pouted cutely, crossing his arms over his chest, resting his head onto his shoulder.  
  
“Ass.”  
  
When they arrived at their first destination. Mikel was bouncing up and down in his seat. “The aquarium!”  
  
They entered the building, buying the tickets to enter. Mikel practically ran up to the first giant fish tank he saw. His face glued to the glass as he looked at all of the fishes swimming by. Bucky laughed softly as he caught up to him. “You look good to eat, you also would be good sushi. I like that one. That one. That one.”  
  
Bucky laughed as Mikel continued to point out ones he liked and ones he wanted to eat. They walked around the aquarium. Looking at all of the beautiful exotic fishes. Mikel was glowing with joy and excitement. They held hands in public as Mikel dragged Bucky to all of the areas he wanted to see. Bucky knew people were staring at them, he didn't care. It was also one of the first times he went out in public without a long sleeve shirt. Now everyone can see his metal arm. That was also the hand that Mikel was holding.  
  


They had almost spent the whole morning there, they went to the gift shop. Mikel buying a cute penguin plush. He smiled, they were in the city so they didn't need to walk so far to the places Bucky was taking Mikel. They walked around the city, Bucky took him to a little place so they can eat some lunch. Bucky saw the little smile on his lips as he he took a sip of his drink. They had ordered sandwiches, they didn't want to eat too much or else they would have missed the next thing Bucky had planned.  
  
Bucky had taken him down Broadway, to a movie theater. The two argued about what type of movie they should see. Bucky wanted to see an action movie, while Mikel wanted to see a comedy movie. The two stood a few feet away from the ticket stand, bickering. “It's my birthday you little shit.” Mikel said, pouting.  
  
“Fine, fine. Next time we come, we're seeing an action movie.”  
  
Mikel grinned, kissing his cheek. “I promise, we will come see that action movie next time.”  
  
Bucky smiled, they bought tickets. Going inside as they went to the concession stand to buy some snacks and drinks for them. Mikel carried the popcorn, Bucky the drink as they walked hand in hand to where the movie would be showing. All of this was still new to Bucky, he wasn't entirely sure how he managed to keep a straight face when the lights dimmed on their own and loud sounds came from the walls. He still had a lot of getting used to the 21st Century. Even though it was Mikel's birthday, he can see the happiness glowing on him, even in the dark.

 

Hell, even Bucky was happy. Happy that he can put that smile on his face. But, even more happy that he can share these moments with him. Share the experience of trying to fit in with the rest of the world, like everyone else. Once the movie was over, it was around 6 in the afternoon. Bucky one more thing he had planned for them. “Bucky...” Mikel whined softly. “I so didn't dress for this.”  
  
Bucky chuckled, “Neither did I. But, hey. At least we can have our own little place here for ourselves.”  
  
Bucky had taken them out to dinner, they ate outside on the balcony on the second floor of a nice fancy restaurant. When they had entered the place, there weren't many people around, but even so. People stared at them. Mikel was embarrassed. Thankfully they had all of the privacy on the second floor. It was just them. Their drinks had arrived, they had already ordered their food as Bucky watched him. Mikel was looking around the place, a cute bright smile on his face. Bucky's chin was resting in the palm of his hand. Mikel looked at him, “What?”  
  
Bucky shook his head. “Nothing.”  
  
“Why are you giving me that look?”  
  
“What look?”  
  
Mikel bit down on his lip, shrugging his shoulders lightly. “Like I'm dessert.”  
  
Bucky smirked. “You are.”  
  
Mikel stuck his tongue out at him, their food arrived. They chatted and ate. It was so peaceful. Time had passed by quickly, they had finished their food and waited for the bill. “Bucky... I can't tell you how happy I am. Thank you so much for today.”  
  
Bucky grinned, holding his hand from across the table. He brought it up to his lips as he kissed his knuckles. “Anything for you doll.”  
  
Mikel smiled at him shyly. Ducking his head as he bit down on his lip. The waiter came with their bill as Bucky paid. They stood up, walking out of the restaurant. They decided to walk the whole way back. The sun was setting, it was getting late. They weren't far from Stark, he can see the building from where they were. They held hands, enjoying each others company. Until Mikel let out a small sigh. Bucky glanced down at him, ever since they had left the restaurant Mikel had sighed more than five times already.  
  
“Mikel? Are you okay?”  
  
Mikel shook his head as he stopped walking. Bucky looked at him worried. Did he do something wrong? He started to panic. Mikel looked down, there was only a dim lamp post above them, the blush on his cheeks was visible. Even though Mikel tried to hide it. “Mikel?” He said worriedly.  
  
“I love you.” Mikel said quickly.  
  
Bucky stared at him, shocked. His mouth hanging open as the corner of his lips lifted up. He couldn't stop the smiling from forming on his face. Mikel didn't look at him. He was afraid to see the look on his face, until Bucky his cheeks into his hands making him look up. Mikel's bottom lip trembled as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Bucky kissed him deeply. Taking him off guard completely. Mikel pulled away, Bucky rested his forehead against his. “Why are you crying doll?”  
  
Mikel sniffled. “I was so afraid to tell you I loved you.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I thought it would give you more of a reason for you to leave me or push me away.”  
  
Guilt struck Bucky like a sword. Yes, for a brief moment he had thought about it. If Mikel could be safe away from him. He would have left him. But, now. He couldn't bare to leave him. Bucky let out a shaky breath, no now wasn't the time to cry. Mikel brought his hand up, brushing his fingers over his cheek. “Look who's crying now.” Mikel said teasingly.  
  
Bucky laughed, “Shut up.”  
  
Bucky kissed him deeply once again. Hearing the little moan that escaped Mikel's lips. They pulled away for a breath. “I love you too Mikel.”  
  
Mikel's eyes widen, feeling his heart flutter in his chest. He was so over joyed, he threw his arms around him as he kissed him. They both laughed, pulling away. “Come on, I have another surprise for you. Birthday boy.”  
  
“Is it a puppy.”  
  
“No.”  
  
They headed back to Stark. Tony was outside waiting to greet them. Mikel looked at Bucky and squinted. “What else do you have planned for me?”  
  
“Well, you will just have to wait and see.”  
  
Mikel smiled and clapped his hands excitedly. “Let's go.”  
  
Tony waved to them, a big smile on his face. He called out to them. Waving them over, Mikel looked up at Bucky. “Hurry, everyone's waiting.”  
  
They took one step towards him. But, they never got to him.

 

Everything happened so quickly.

 

All of them were caught off guard.

 

_Francis._

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy, so yeah I went to a convention last week and yup was occupied last weekend.   
> BIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SEBASTIAN STAN 35fuckingyearsold  
> I PRAY TO GOD YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT FANFICTION IS   
> But, that new story I am working on will have to be postponed till I get back from New York at the end of August.   
> Without further ado   
> Enjoy

It was supposed to be a happy day. It was such a beautiful day, everything till that time was the happiest he had ever been. It was his birthday, but it may as well have been the worse day of his life. Mikel was thrown back, his body hitting the floor as he slid. He was whimpering, his arm was bleeding. His eyes widen as a man emerged from the shadows, a hard stern look on his face. He looked pissed. Mikel had saw Bucky hit a pole. he scrambled to his feet to get to him. Tony reacted quickly, his armor wrapped around his hand as he aimed and fired at the intruder.   
  
Bucky hit the pole and pain shot through his body. He bit down hard on his lip as he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. He looked around frantically, searching for Mikel. Seeing him run to him, helping him up. Bucky glared at the man, he knew all too well who it was. Francis. Why now? Why today? Especially today? Oh, Bucky was pissed. He ignored the pain as he pushed Mikel behind him. He turned to him, holding his hand as he lifted it up to his lips. “Run.”   
  
Mikel looked at him, fear filling his eyes as he shook his head. “I'm not leaving you.”   
  
“Mikel, go.”   
  
Mikel bit down hard on his lip, he held his hand tightly before letting go and running. Bucky watched him run before turning to Francis and Tony fighting. His fingers twitched, it took everything in his will power to stop himself from going over board. Bucky grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him hard against the wall. His metal hand going to his throat, squeezing. Francis' eyes practically bulged out of his head, trying desperately to pry his fingers away from his throat.   
  
Tony was panting, on his knees. “Bucky wait he's-”   
  
Francis lifted up his hand and Bucky was thrown. He crashed into a car, gritting his teeth. He paused, no. Tony was being lifted up in the air by some invisible force. The same fucking way, Pyotr did it the first time. Francis was a mutant too.   
  
Bucky stood up, only to feel his feet lift off the ground, feeling a tightness in his chest as he was choking in midair. He can hear screaming but, it was like it was fading off into the distance. He tried to see where the scream was coming from, Bucky's eyes widen when he saw Mikel crying out to him. Francis had him, Tony was knocked out. He watched as Francis punched Mikel hard, knocking him out. Bucky was extremely pissed now. No, he was angry.   
  
There was a pull, a monster roaring inside of him. It was until he realized that it was him that was struggling in the air, fighting back against that force. The Winter Soldier was inside of him screaming to be let out, clawing away inside his mind, wanting blood.   
  
He can see Francis smirking, Bucky watched as he whispered something into Mikel's ear. Bucky felt his body grow cold as he was dropped to the ground. Mikel's eyes opened but, it wasn't Mikel. His eyes were black. Francis let him go as Mother Russia glared at him. No emotion crossed his face as he turned away, looking at Bucky. He can see that something flashed across his eyes as if he had recognized him.

 

Maybe not him in particularly.   
  
Bucky struggled to stand, his body sore as he limped towards them. Every step was hell for him. He was reaching out to him. As if he was dealing with a stray animal. Mother Russia took a step back, as much as Bucky knew it wasn't him. It hurt. “Mikel... please come back to me. Mikel it's me. It's Bucky.”   
  
“Mikel?” His accent was thick, it was as if he didn't understand a word that came out of his mouth. As if the language he spoke, he didn't understand.   
  
“Mikel please.” There were tears in his eyes, “Fight this, fight him. Don't let him win. Come back, I need you...”   
  
A single tear fell.   
  
So did the expression on Mother Russia's face. “Soldier?”   
  
Francis pulled Mother Russia away from Bucky when he saw him step towards him. Bucky heard him growl deep in his throat. Bucky tried to rush to him, but his feet were glued onto the spot. He watched painfully as Francis held him close, kissing him.   
  
Bucky's heart broke.   
  
No.   
  
He couldn't bare to watch, but he couldn't look away. More tears fell, once that feeling disappeared, the force holding him down. He collapsed onto his knees. His fingers digging into the road. His mind drifting back into those dark days. When he thought he was alone, until he met Mikel. Someone who wasn't afraid of him, someone who stood by his side through all of the rough times. Someone who loved him.   
  
Mother Russia stared at him the whole time. He recognized him, his face. But, he couldn't remember him. Francis pulled away, a satisfied smile on his face. Holding his hand, pulling him away from the devastated soldier on his knees. “Let's go.”   
  
Bucky couldn't bring himself to move as they left. His whole body felt numb. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and scream. The one person he loved and the only one who loved him back was taken from him.   
  
The numbness disappeared, lifting up his metal hand, slamming it hard onto the ground, making a hole, he continued to punch the ground. Anger and rage boiling inside of him. He stood up, about to chase after them both. Hunt them both down. He was going to kill Francis, no matter the cost. No one laid a hand on Mikel. He was going to wish he never fucking did that. He felt a hand clap down onto his shoulder, he swung his fist.   
  
Tony dodged, his eyes widen. His hands lifting up in defense. “What the hell? What the hell happened? Where's Mikel?”   
  
“He took him.”   
  
Tony ran his fingers through his hair, nodding his head slowly. Tony looked like crap. “Okay, we will get him back. Okay?”   
  
“No. _I_ will get him back, I am going after him _alone_.” He started walking. After the shit he just saw, it was better that he went alone. He was sure he was the only one who can possibly get through to Mother Russia and somehow bring Mikel out.

 

Tony chased after him, pulling him back. “Bucky don't be an idiot. You can't go chasing after them by yourself!”   
  
Bucky yanked himself away from his grip. The rage still boiling inside of him. He didn't know how the hell Bruce could hide the fact he was always angry all the time. Even though he has yet to still meet the man. But he has heard stories. “I have to save him!”   
  
“ _Not. By. Yourself._ ” Tony said sternly. “With Francis as a mutant. I am pretty damn sure Mother Russia will be paying us all a nice visit. We don't know if we will survive this.”   
  
Bucky gave up.   
  
His head bowed as he looked at the ground. His metal hand was partially destroyed. He didn't notice at first, he needed to get that fix before he gets Mikel back. Tony frowns, seeing how defeated Bucky looked. “We will get him back.” Tony said softly.   
  
He felt bad. He really did.   
  
Bucky nodded his head slowly. Biting down on his lip, glancing at the empty road. “He needs me... they all do.”   
  
All of the voices in Mikel's head needed him. They were the reason why he had Mikel to begin with. He was thankful for them to be honest. They were an interesting bunch, but they never once spoke bad about Mikel. Only praised him. “I know. But let's not run in like headless chicken. We need a plan and we need to tell the others.”   
  
The others. They were distressed. Mikel was kidnapped. Everyone was talking all at once, trying to figure out a way to get him back without harming his body. Especially with Mother Russia awake, after their last encounter everyone had to be careful. Everyone was ready, Tony came up with a plan but all Bucky heard was the buzzing of their voices. He had collapsed onto the chair. He looked around the room they were in, the whole place was decorated for Mikel's birthday. Bucky felt guilty. He didn't protect him.   
  
Steve watched his best friend fall apart before him. Bucky stood up slowly, he looked like a puppy who had just been abandoned. Steve frowned, hugging him. Bucky's shoulder slumped, hugging his best friend back. “We all knew all along Buck, how much he loved you and how much you loved him. You don't need to worry, we will get him back. Safe and sound.”   
  
Bucky smiled softly and nodded his head.   
  
Tony had a sad look on his face, both he and Steve made eye contact. “Let's just hope we are not too late.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Back from my trip and ready to take this damn thing by the horns and pray I don't crash!   
> Enjoy!

It was as if his body was moving on its own. It was the first time this had ever happened to him. It was so strange. What was even stranger was the fact he was looking down at his own body moving on its own. He must have been asleep, he was pretty sure he was asleep. He can feel the sheets underneath him, he tried to grab at the fabric but his fingers couldn't move. Mikel opened his eyes to find himself in a strange room.   
  
Whimpering quietly, he can barely move his body; it felt like he had fought someone and lost. It was like after every training session the very next morning he would feel sore. But, he didn't remember fighting anyone, yes he remembered hurting himself when he was thrown but, that was only on one side of his body.   
  
Mikel began to panic, what if they drugged him and whoever kidnapped him was going to do something to him? He needed to get out of there. He needed to get back to Bucky. Slowly he tried to sit up from the bed, only to feel light headed and fall back against the bed, blacking out cold.   
  
_There were some things Pyotr never told Bucky, for a good two years. Hydra was destroyed. This was 15 years after they had woken him up. He had defeated Hydra and they stayed defeated for a good damn long two years. It was the 70's, for those two years he lived in freedom. He lived a quiet life alone. Yes alone, not wanting to get others involved in his business and after giving up searching for his Soldier. He settled down for a bit._  
  
He searched for his soldier all over the world. Everywhere they had him, they had him hidden pretty damn good. He lived in Russia in a small village. A village that didn't really depend on electricity as much, only to keep their homes warm and to light the rooms they were in. It was also a place where no one knew him. Which was even better.   
  
In his little home by the lake, it was small but decent. On his walls there were newspaper clippings, anything that will help him find his Soldier. For those years he had to change his identity. Which of course wasn't at all hard when he suffered with a split personality. He scruff, he dyed his hair black, his body weight was an issue. He couldn't gain weight even if he tried, whatever serum they injected him with, the same serum they injected The Soldier and Captain America with it didn't work on him. He was still wondering why. 

 

_Maybe it was because he was a mutant. Maybe his mutant cells destroyed the serum inside his system? He walked out of his little home, coffee brewing on the stove as he walked onto the frozen lake. Standing near the center as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He shook the pack as he sighed, from the distance he can hear footsteps. He slipped the last cigarette out of the book as he put the empty pack back inside his pocket. He brought it to his lips, the end of the cigarette lit on its own and burned bright. Armed men surrounded him as he inhaled deeply, exhaling the smoke out of his nose as he smirked. “I thought I killed all of you?”  
  
“Not all of us, Monster.”   
  
Pyotr didn't fight them, he allowed the men to take him back. Yes, he thought he killed all of them. He was sure of it. But, many of the Hydra agents had survived his little rampage. They took him back to the place where this all began. He was just a kid at that time, of course it had been decades. He wouldn't remember this place at all. They dragged him inside the building pulling him down the hallway into their main base. He stopped, in the center was one cyro. It was his soldier. There was another cyro, but it was empty. He looked at the men. “Do you think you can wipe my memory and put me back in that thing?”   
  
“No. We have something else planned for you. Pyotr.”   
  
Pyotr looked at them confused, his eyes went wide as they handcuffed him. He tried to break free from the cuffs only to feel himself become weak. He fell to his knees as two of the soldiers yanked him up to his feet. “Like the rest, I will kill all of you.”  
  
“After this, you won't want too.”   
  
They dragged him to a room, ripping his shirt off as they chained his arms to the ceiling and his legs to the floor. So much for sleeping for another decade in the ice. They tortured him for 3 months straight. They barely allowed him to heal. They abused his body to the point he would wake up every day in pain and crying. His screams would echo off the walls, he would scream at them to the point he lost his voice. Every day that passed, his anger rose and he was blinded by the rage they filled him with. They were trying to make him more into a monster than he already was.   
  
This time though, no one came into the room to continue where they left off. They had unchained him after they realized he could barely move his muscles he was laying on his side, his eyes were closed until he heard footsteps. His eyes fluttered opened as the door opened. He looked at the men standing at the door, but that's not what made him force himself up. His soldier. He was awake, he stood behind one of the other agents. His eyes meeting his, but no emotion crossed them. He tried to crawl over to him, but the moment he moved he would cry out. Whimpering quietly, the main man who started all this smirked. Leaving the two of them alone in the room. Pyotr tried to speak, but no sound would leave his lips.  
  
The soldier turned to leave, barely audible Pyotr said. “I'll kill them. I will kill all of them. I will find you... I will always find you. Bucky.” _  
  
Mikel woke up again, his body not hurting anymore. Assuming whoever kidnapped him had drugged him with something. Mikel sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings, trying to see if there was a window he could escape from. But it was just blank grey walls. He bit down on his lip, whimpering quietly. “Bucky...”   
  
Mikel started to panic, there was something about this room that made him uncomfortable. He felt claustrophobic. His throat tightened as he took some breaths trying to calm down his breathing. Slowly getting off the bed he went to the corner of the room, far from the door. Kicking the bed frame down, he positioned it where it cornered him, shielding him. He brought his legs up to his chest, he was terrified.   
  
“Bucky hurry please.”  
  
 _It was the very first times he woke up without his Solider, you would have expected he would have had a good night sleep. No, he went on a rampage. Still in the clothing they threw on him after his and Bucky's little intimate moment. He had killed three men that day and it was the same day he started crossing out names in his head. Before he could escape, they tranquilized him. Dragging him to a chair as they strapped him down onto it. He tried to break free from it, his head falling from the side. His body feeling numb. He couldn't stop the experiments they did on him, the continuation of the horrible things they could have possibly done to him._

 

_It only got worse from there._  
  
It was like they were taking apart a doll and putting it back together. Except Pyotr wasn't a doll, he was human. A special kind but, still human. His hands were shaking, the lights in the room were flickering as they wiped his memory. He tried desperately to hold onto those precious memories. They wiped him clean to the point he forgot his own name for a while.   
  
One experiment they went over board. His body laid motionless on to cold silver table. His heart had stopped beating for 10 minutes. He was dead. For those 10 minutes he felt free. Even though he had no idea how long he had been out, it was as if he was asleep. But the pain rushed from head to toe and he felt a shock in his chest. His eyes were open wide as he let out a painful gasp. Panting, he looked around the room, lights were in his eyes as he tried to move them away. There was an odd sound. He couldn't describe it.   
  
It seemed quieter?  
  
It took him a month to realize it. There were less voices, all of the people around him didn't know what was wrong with him. It was as if Pyotr was searching for those missing voices in his head. There was less noise, but it wasn't just that that vanished out of thin air. Some of his other abilities went along with the missing voices.   
  
Mikel was sniffling quietly, it was cold and the room was freezing. He can feel his body shivering as he tried to keep warm. The damn blanket that was there was thin as paper and didn't do shit to keep him warm. What the hell was the man planning to do? Freeze him to death? Suddenly the door opened, startling Mikel as he looked up, panicking when he saw Francis walk into the room. An eyebrow raised as he looked at the mess he made. Francis only grinned at him, Mikel looked at him like he was crazy, he was just in pants and no shirt.   
  
“Oh, you're awake.”  
  
Mikel didn't move from his little hiding spot, he didn't want to speak to him at all. He just wanted to go back home with Bucky. Be safe in his arms and pretend that none of this ever happened. But, he needed to know. “Are you... Pyotr?”   
  
Francis snorted. “What? No. I'm Francis.”   
  
Mikel jumped when the bed frame was moved with some invincible force. Mikel had never seen anything like that happen before. This was shit that happened in movies, he never expected to see it happen before hand. Wanda didn't even do her weird floating thing around him. Francis walked up to him, causing Mikel to press more against the wall. Francis cupped his chin, Mikel freaked out. His hands felt rough against his skin. But, his whole body was screaming at him to run.   
  
Mikel pulled away from Francis, a small glare in his eyes. No, he shouldn't be scared. As much as he wanted to be. He needed to get out of there fast. Francis cupped his chin roughly. Almost growling as he said. “You know who Pyotr is.”

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I have been exhausted and I am safe and sound thank god! Enjoy!

 

Everyone was suited up and ready to go rescue Mikel. Bucky was trying his hardest not to jump out of the car and run there himself. Every second Mikel was with Francis, he didn't know what the hell he was doing to him. And that worried him a lot. Bucky was anxious to get to him and bring him back safe and sound. Tony pulled up a screen, a little light was blinking, Bucky glared daggers at him. “What the hell? You put a GPS on my boyfriend?”  
  
Tony held his hands up in defense. “I did it just in case something like this were to happen.”  
  
“Where the hell is it?”  
  
Tony stayed silent. Bucky was on the verge of straggling him. “You fucking injected him with a god damn GPS!?” He asked him angrily.  
  
Steve grabbed his shoulder, keeping him still in his seat. “Bucky calm down! Look! At least we know where they are at.”  
  
Bucky yanked his shoulder away from Steve. Ignoring everyone. He didn't know why he was angry. Maybe it was the fact that today was supposed to be perfect. It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, his and Mikel's. God, he really was a wreck without him. Mikel changed him, made him see the world in a different view. But he felt like it was something else too, what if Bucky was just afraid that Mikel would find out the truth with Francis? What would happen to him? Pyotr never specified what the possibilities would be if Mikel found out he was actually Pyotr. But, what his biggest fear was, Mikel being mad at him and leaving him alone.  
  
Bucky didn't want to be alone.  
  
The car came to a halt, everyone looked out the window. Seeing a big yellow sign reading: DEAD END. Bucky let out a low growl, getting out of the car angrily. Steve followed him out, “Bucky wait! There might be another way!”  
  
Bucky walked over to the sign, and punched it. Well, he thought he did. He fell right through whatever mirage that was placed there. Bucky rolled onto the ground. The road continued on, what the hell? Bucky stood up, the illusion had vanished, everyone had gotten out of the car since Bucky practically stormed out. They all stared at him. “He's close.” Tony said.  
  
Soon it was as if they were racing time. They raced down the road, determined. It was as if everyone had realized that the problem wasn't Francis himself. It was Mikel. The road disappeared and soon turned into a dirt road. They stopped in front of what appeared to be an abandoned building. No one came out to shoot at them. They all got out, waiting silently, waiting for that one tree branch on the ground to snap for them to go into all action. But they were greeted by nothing but silence. Steve gave out signals, telling everyone to disperse and search the outside area.  
  
Bucky took out the cameras while the others searched. There were absolutely no guards in sight. What the hell was Francis planning? The place looked almost like a hospital. Everything about the situation just screamed danger, Bucky was suspicious. What if all this was a trap? He knew deep in his gut something wasn't right and he didn't like it one bit. One by one, each of them taking a different entrance or following the others into the building. Searching through every room for Francis but most importantly, Mikel.  
  
They all stopped in a hallway, the doors that led to another part of the abandon facility was closed, but it appeared that it was being used. The lights were on and there was a soft hum coming from the other side of the door. So far none of them had come across Francis, but it seemed he knew that they were coming. They entered the other facility, the lights were bright and blinding. They walked further down to a single door that was locked. Bucky leaned close to it, listening. He can hear rustling and what sounded like metal scrapping against the floor. Bucky bit down on his lip, holding his hand out for the others to stay.  
  
Grabbing the door knob with his left hand, twisting his wrist right, breaking it from its hinges. The door opened, he stepped in. Only to dodge something being thrown at him. “Bucky!” Mikel screamed, horrified that he had thrown a chair at Bucky.  
  
“I'm sorry I didn't know!” He said panicking. “I thought you were Francis.”  
  
Bucky cut him off, pulling him close to him. Mikel buried his face into his chest, “Oh my god, I can't.” Mikel mumbled, he was shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
Bucky immediately started checking to see if he was alright, pushing him at arms length, checking for any bruises or cuts on him. But, the only cuts and bruises on him were from him being thrown earlier. Bucky had even lifted up his shirt, Mikel let out small laugh, grabbing his hands. “Bucky I'm okay.” He cupped his cheeks in his hands. “He didn't hurt me. I'm fine.”  
  
Bucky unexpectedly kissed him deeply, pinning him to a wall. Mikel let out a small groan when he came into contact with the cold cement walls. Mikel felt his cheeks heat up as he heard someone clear their throat. Bucky pulled away, not bothered by the fact that they had a crowd. Mikel nudged him, pushing him off him, the blush still burning a bright red on his cheeks. “Come on, we have to go. I don't know want to be here anymore.” Mikel begged.  
  
Without a second thought, they left in a hurry, still checking every corner for Francis, they even found themselves looking back. Once they were in the car, Mikel was quiet the whole time. He looked relieved to be out of there. They all sat in silence, it was weird. “Was that too easy? Or is it just me?” Tony said.  
  
It was. They got Mikel back without a fight. Well, it was a good thing, but why would Francis go as far as kidnap him and not make it hard for them to try and rescue him. Why make it easy? Tony was watching Mikel who was resting his head on Bucky's shoulder, his eyes shut. “Hey Mikel... do you mind if I run tests on you. To make sure that Francis didn't injected you with anything while you were asleep. Drug related or anything really.”  
  
Mikel opened his eyes and nodded his head. “Sure. I don't mind.”  
  
Bucky eyed Tony. Tony gave him a small look and it was that look that knew. This wasn't to check to see if Mikel was okay, this was purely to see if Mikel was capable of anything like his other personalities. He was going to raise hell for Tony if he didn't check to see if he did inject him with any drug.  
  
They got back safe and sound, without a worry. Mikel, Tony and Bucky went straight to Tony's lab, the others went off to do their own business. Tony ran all types of test, Bucky made sure he did some drug tests. Which came out negative, which was a good thing. Mikel was clean as a whistle. Thank god. Bucky let out a sigh of relief, he was currently doing a MRI, they were standing behind the glass. Bucky was looking over the results of the tests Tony ran. So far so good, nothing major seemed to be wrong. Once Mikel was done with the MRI, Tony allowed him to go to his room to shower.  
  
Bucky watched as he walked away. Something was off about him but Bucky couldn't figure it out. He turned to Tony, “Did you get what you want?”  
  
“So far, yes. I'll let you guys rest before I tell you the final results.”  
  
Bucky nodded his head slowly, following Mikel to their room. Mikel was already in the shower, Bucky sighed softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. He laid back on the bed, letting his legs dangle off the edge of the bed. He closed his eyes. He didn't know he had fallen asleep before feeling Mikel shake him gently. Seeing him smile softly at him warmed his heart, but what was this? The look in his eyes said something differently. Bucky sat up, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. “Bucky...” He looked up at him. “We need to talk.”  
  
It was as if the whole room had gotten colder. Mikel's hair was still wet and still sticking to his face. Mikel didn't sit beside him like he thought he would. He was pacing back and forth in front of him. Bucky opened his mouth to speak before Mikel said suddenly. “Who is he?”  
  
His voice was demanding and angry. It was honestly rare to see Mikel angry. It was scary, he was always such a happy person. Bucky looked at him confused. At first not knowing who he meant. “Who is Pyotr?”  
  
Oh.  
  
Bucky frowned. Francis must have said something to him. But, what the hell did he tell him? Mikel continued not giving Bucky the chance to speak. “I tried to figure it out myself but, I honestly don't know who the hell this man is. It's making me frustrated that I am the one left in the dark when my life is in danger.”  
  
Bucky couldn't tell him the truth though. “He's someone from my past.” He tried.  
  
“Who!” Mikel demanded.  
  
He stared at him dead in the eyes. “My partner.”  
  
They didn't break the eye contact. His words only made Mikel even more mad. “Bucky...” He said lowly, his voice icy but he sounded most of all, hurt. “Stop lying to me and stop with the fucking riddles!”  
  
Bucky stay silent, not allowing any emotion to cross his face. He didn't want Mikel to be mad at him, but he just couldn't give him what he wanted. Answers. Mikel closed his hands into fists, his fists shaking. “Don't think I'm stupid. I know everyone is in on this!” There were tears in his eyes, a look of defeat in his eyes. “I thought... I don't know I may have some importance to the avengers. Since you know I'm “friends” with everyone.”  
  
Mikel's voice broke, Bucky stood up quickly. “Mikel... they are your friends but, this is dangerous... this job.”

 

Mikel looked up at him but Bucky saw his eyes glaze over and it appeared that he just shut down. There was a voice, speaking rapidly. Bucky looked up quickly only to be greeted by Dante. Mikel collapses, Bucky catches him before he fell to the ground. He looked up at Dante confused. “What the hell did you do?”  
  
Dante was panting, “Russian is hard and sorry.”  
  
“What the hell is happening?” He demanded.  
  
It was seconds later before Pyotr woke up, letting out a small gasp as if he was pulled out of water. He looked up at Bucky and pulled away from him. He didn't get up from the floor, only sat near the bed, pulling his legs up to his chest. “Francis raised suspicion. I found footage in the room.” Dante said.  
  
“He's slowly becoming aware.”  
  
_Dante remembered that day vividly. After all he was the only one who would remember this. It was the very first time that he met Pyotr. He was a kid at that time, he barely turned 14, his parents let the government take him and he was put into the system. He went through three families yet, he didn't feel like he belonged at all. Half the time he didn't know what he was doing with his life. But, this time he fucked up big time. He was running from the FBI, it was the first time he had attempted to take money out from the ATM's using a computer. He snuck into a hotel, running up the flights of stairs panting._  
  
He was on the 10 _th_ _floor and his legs were about to give out. He opened the door as he ran down the hallway, there was hotel room cracked open as if the person forgot to close it right. He slid right in and hid. He was staring at the door backing away slowly. He was praying to whatever God was listening to him. He jumped at the sound of the door being kicked down. Dante ran to the window, trying to pry it open. He was on the 10_ _th_ _floor, he wouldn't survive that fall. But, it was as if an angel had come to rescue him._  
  
_Pyotr walked out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was lean with a barely visible 6 pack. His blonde hair was slick back as he raised an eyebrow. Dante hid behind him immediately. The four FBI agents aimed their guns at him, Pyotr held his hands up in defense. “Whoa there. I don't remember ordering sass in a suit.”_  
  
_Pyotr glanced down at Dante who was staring fearfully at the men. “Step away from the kid sir.”_  
  
_“This kid? Oh sorry didn't know killing kids was a thing nowadays. I'm still trying to figure out how to work the flat Television.”_

  
_“Sir!”_  
  
_Pyotr glared at them, lifting up his hand and the guns were out of their hands and the men were floating in thin air. They choked as they grabbed at their throats, clawing. Dante stared at them in shock, looking back from them to Pyotr freak out. This was like a fucking movie. “I have small rule, I kill men and women. But, never children.”_  
  
_He waved his hand towards the window and all four men were thrown out. The glass breaking on impact of the weight as they fell to their deaths. Pyotr turned to Dante, sighing softly. Dante had fallen on his knees, his hands pressed together begging. “Take me with you.”_  
  
_“Hurry.”_  
  
_Pyotr had taken him under his wing. Even though Hydra didn't allow it at first. Of course they didn't say anything to him because they were afraid of him. At some point they even tried to separate the two but it was like a mother wolf with her pup. Pyotr wouldn't allow anyone near him. He did protect him like he was his son. During their time together. Dante had become attached to him._  
  
_Pyotr raised him as if he really was his son. After all, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be having kids while he was with Hydra. Especially since he was gay. Pyotr was the only actual parent figure he had that treated him right since he left his foster family._  
  
_Of course, the whole issue was when Pyotr went into the ice that Dante was left alone. During those times he perfected his skills in hacking, whenever Pyotr woke up he would show him what he could do and Pyotr was always proud of him. It was then that Hydra found something valuable with Dante, they had something that most Heroes didn't have. A hacker. Dante was 16 at the time, of course he would still be left alone when Pyotr went off to train. At least that's what he thought he was doing. He went searching for him. Finding the room where he was tied down to a chair as they were experimenting on him._  
  
_Dante stood there horrified. Tears filling his eyes as he screamed. Whenever Pyotr was awake they would talk, Dante really loved those moments. Pyotr told him about his abilities and other personalities. He had met them during the times when he was awake and not in the ice. Whenever he went off to train he always had a small sad smile on his face, telling him to rest and that he would see him in the morning when he was done. He didn't know this is what training meant._  
  
_He tried to stop it all. But it was too late._  
  
_At that time, he didn't know what was going on. It wasn't until later on that night when Pyotr woke up, explaining to Dante what happened. What happened to one of the personalities. Mikel. He was awake the whole time during the experiment. They were wiping his memories but, his abilities were destroyed as well. The others were fine just hurt physically which was really odd and practically impossible. But, the only one who wasn't fine was Mikel. He was blank slate with no idea who he was._

 _Dante stood over Pyotr's body crying. Looking up angrily at the man who done this. Fry this innocent man's brain who was mentally ill. This was worse than electric shock therapy. Francis stepped out of the shadows, smirking down at them. He was in a lab coat, “Finally we succeeded. We finally got a hold on that damn bloody Mother Russia inside of his head.”_  
  
_“You monster!”_  
  
_He thought Mikel would never find out who he was really. It had been practically 7 years since that day. Francis wiped his memory and took away his abilities._  
  
_Or so they thought._

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy!

A few days after the incident had passed. Bucky was starting to notice that Mikel had been acting weird a lot lately. Every single time he tried to go talk to him he would just change the subject. Bucky was worried now. He didn't know what was going through his head, maybe after being kidnapped he was suffering with post traumatic stress. He didn't know what he was hiding from. Hopefully not Bucky. That wasn't even the worst part of it all, Mikel had become distant from him. He wouldn't even let Bucky touch him.   
  
So it had been a few days since they last had sex.   
  
But, that wasn't what was worrying Bucky. No, Mikel hadn't slept at all since the incident. That was two days ago. He would stay up all night studying, Bucky had caught him going downstairs to get more coffee. He wouldn't sleep at home and he was sure he didn't sleep when he was at school. That was the routine that went on, study, school, repeat. No sleep. What was worst was that he couldn't ask Pyotr what was going on. He may have thought he might have known something, anything. Maybe he knows what Francis told him. God, this was frustrating.   
  
It was on the 3rd night when Bucky made Mikel something to eat. Taking it to their room, everyone was giving him worried looks but he told them. Everything was fine. At least he wanted them to be. It was the 3rd day without him sleeping. When he stepped into the room and when he saw how tired he looked, seeing the dark bags under his eyes. Bucky finally had it. He set the tray of food down. “Mikel you have to go to bed.”   
  
Mikel doesn't move from the chair at the desk. “I have to finish this.”   
  
Bucky sighed, grabbing the back of the chair as he pulled him back. Mikel squeaked looking up at him, dropping his papers on the floor. Bucky picked him up, carrying him bridal style to the bed. He didn't know what snapped inside of Mikel's head. But, he started to fight him. He knew he had no special skills in psychology. But, he was pretty damn sure that this was because he was sleep deprived. Mikel tried to get out of his hold. Bucky laid him down on the bed but he immediately tried to get back up.   
  
Bucky pinned him to the bed, Mikel tried to kick him off of him. Bucky noticed the little movements, it was the same ones that he had done when he first flipped him. But, Mikel laying in that bed, he can see that sleep was trying to drag him down. He was too tired to try and flip him. He pins his legs by sitting on them gently, he was a big guy and Mikel was a whole lot smaller than him. He didn't want to crush him. He holds his wrists down with one hand as he pulls out a phone. Calling Steve. Looking down at Mikel seeing the tears form in his eyes. “Steve, I need you to bring me a sedative now.”   
  
He hung up as he looked down at Mikel again, seeing the tears had finally fallen. He was crying. He was shaking his head. “I don't want to sleep. Please don't make me sleep.” He whispered quietly. He can hear Steve running down the hall. “I'm scared Bucky... I sleep and I don't remember anything! Parts of my life are gone!”   
  
Steve rushed in with a syringe, seeing the two and hearing the last part come out of Mikel's mouth. He frowned. Bucky's heart breaks, nodding his head slowly. He was praying that Pyotr would make him forget all of this ever happening. He leans down and kisses his forehead. Steve silently walks over to them, trying not to be seen by Mikel as Bucky whispers. “I love you.”   
  
Steve injected him with the syringe. Putting him to sleep. Bucky watched as Mikel's body went limp, almost immediately falling asleep. Bucky got off of him, feeling guilty. He watched him sleep, seeing him in such a state. He was so close to just telling him. He was sure if Steve didn't make it there on time he would have told him. Bucky silently made sure he was comfortable, tucking him in bed. He turned to Steve who was watching him.   
  
Silently they walked out of the room together, heading downstairs where everyone was still up. Tony stood up. “How is he?”   
  
There was real concern in his voice. Bucky was almost shocked that he actually cared about someone else besides himself. Bucky shook his head slightly. “Not good.”   
  
“Hey... he'll get better. But, um...” Tony walked over to him, pulling him out of the room so no one else can hear them talk. Steve shot Tony a look, which Tony ignored as he pulled Bucky away from everyone. “Do you think you can get back to those sessions? Maybe they can ease your mind get you thinking about something else besides this whole mess.”   
  
Bucky sighed, of course it was all work related. He still hadn't heard about the results from the other day. How long did it normally take for them to process? Bucky nodded his head, “yeah maybe...” He was about to continue talking, maybe Tony will be willing to listen to him for a few minutes. He noticed how it had gone silently behind him all of a sudden.   
  
“I think it's a pretty good idea.” A voice said from the door.   
  
Tony had gone quiet. His mouth hanging open. Bucky turned around quickly. Pyotr. He was almost half expecting him to look like the living dead. But, he looked... completely fine. But, it wasn't just that either. How the hell did a drug just knock out only one personality? He would have thought all of them would be knocked out. Except, Pyotr looked more wide awake then ever. “How?”   
  
“The bugger kept fighting us off without sleeping. No sleeping, means we don't come out. Plus, sometimes there's a trigger but he learned to stay away from that long ago.” Pyotr said.   
  
“Not only that... but you look...”   
  
“Fine. Yeah I know. I'm surprised too.” Pyotr said, shocking both Bucky and Tony. They both looked at him weird. “Wait, this isn't your doing?” Tony said.  
  
Pyotr shook his head, shrugging. “Nope, haven't you noticed every single time we get hurt we go to sleep to heal.”   
  
“But Mikel?”   
  
Pyotr nodded his head slowly. “I know. That's the mystery. He doesn't have powers.”   
  
They were all silent, before Tony clapped his hands together. “Well, as much as I'd love to solve some mysteries gang. I have some things I need to do and you guys have a session to do today.”   
  
They both sighed, Pyotr looked at Bucky. “Are you sure you're up for it?”   
  
Bucky smiled at him softly. “I'm fine. Come on.”   
  
“Oh!” Tony said suddenly. “Completely forgot. Wanda is gone for the week... so good thing you're up Pyotr.”   
  


They both sighed again, heading to the room where they do their sessions. It was a closed room, the doors were supposed to keep things in and make sure they don't get out. In case of course, something like the incident that happened last time were to happen again. At least they can keep him inside the building until he cooled down. They sat in silence at first neither one of them sure what to talk about, it was the first time it was just the two of them. Pyotr was trying to think of a story. Smiling suddenly as he began. “Let me tell you about the time we were in Germany.”  
  
They talked for most of the time. Laughing, even talking about the present. Bucky felt comfortable, finally talking to someone about the struggle of the 21st century. He remembered telling Steve how excited he was about the future and what it holds. They both were excited about it. Until of course they found themselves in the future and it was just almost as bad as their time. Just with more advanced technology. They had stopped laughing. Sighing, Bucky bit down on his lip. “So can you... erase the bad memories from my head?”   
  
He knew for the first few months he started staying with the avengers. He had night terrors. Reliving the nightmare of all the people he killed and all of the things people had done to him. He didn't have them as much now. Which was good, he was able to sleep at night. Sometimes. Pyotr thought for a moment. “I can try... but, I've never done it to anyone else besides myself.”   
  
“I trust you.”   
  
Pyotr smiled and nodded his head. “Let's give it a try.”   
  
Bucky was sitting in a chair, his eyes closed. He wasn't sure what to expect if it did work. But, he was hoping it would. Pyotr let his hands hover over Bucky's temple. A blue appeared on the tips of his fingers, almost similar to Wanda's but a whole different color. The moment his fingers touched Bucky's skin, everything went horribly wrong.   
  
Bucky's eyes opened wide, getting up and pulling away from Pyotr. Pyotr stared at him wide eyes. Staring at his hands, not sure what had happened. He didn't know what he did. But he knew that wasn't Bucky. The Winter Soldier was staring him down, Pyotr was staring at him with fearful eyes. How the hell did he activate the Winter Soldier? The Winter Soldier was eyeing him down, they were both in a fighting stance, Pyotr with his back to the door making sure he wouldn't escape even if he did manage too. “Bucky... it's me. Pyotr.”   
  
Pyotr tried desperately to calm him down. He was looking around as if he was a caged animal, finding himself trapped in a place he didn't remember. Speaking to him softly. “Bucky I know you can hear me.”   
  
“Pyotr?”   
  
Pyotr didn't want him to go on a rampage. Slowly taking small steps towards him. Holding his hand out to him as if he was a wounded dog. The Winter Soldier was staring at him as if he was trying to remember him. Until something in his head clicked. Pyotr squeaked when he found himself pinned against the door. The Winter Soldier kissing him deeply. Pyotr was shocked, it as if they had gone back in time. To that night, that feeling that they desperately tried to hold onto. Pyotr finally figured it out what that feeling was. Love.   
  
Yes, Pyotr and The Winter Soldier were in love. The two other halves of the bodies they were in. Pyotr kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his neck. The kiss soon became heated, both in need of the other. They were tugging on each others clothes. Pulling off, The Winter Soldier placed small kisses on his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Telling him how much he missed him. But, also. “I remember... I remember everything.” He whispered.   
  
Pyotr felt something wet hit his shoulder, cupping the Winter Soldier's cheeks in his hands. He was crying. Pyotr wiped his tears away gently. Kissing him gently on the lips. “Don't cry. I'm here.”   
  
Winter kissed him softly this time, they were both half naked. Winter tugged off Pyotr's boxers while Pyotr unzipped Winter's pants. He lifted him up, aligning the tip to his entrance before entering him slowly. This was nothing like the first time, they didn't have to rush things because they knew they wouldn't be separated. Winter was gently with him, until he starting hearing his sweet pleas, his hair was sticking to his face as Pyotr looked at him, he was clinging onto him desperately. “F-Fuck~ Please~” He moaned.   
  
Winter kissed him deeply, before thrusting into him faster, almost pulling out all the way before jerking his hips forward. Pyotr let out a small cry, biting down on Winter's shoulder to keep quiet. Whimpering cutely as he felt himself come closer to his release. His pants becoming more louder. He suddenly came without warning. Winter held him close as he moved faster his movement becoming more desperate before he came inside of him. Both of them were panting, Winter sloppy kisses all over his body, before pulling out. Pyotr tried to stand, his legs trembling. Winter helped him, always being gentle with him.   
  
They cleaned each other up and cleaned up the mess they had made. Putting their clothes back on, Pyotr was still coming down from his high. Glancing up, he let out a sigh. The camera was on and whoever saw what just happened. Might have either been turned on or traumatized. Winter looked at him concerned. “Are you okay.”   
  
“I'm fine, let's go to bed.”   
  
Winter nodded his head, they walked out. Pyotr didn't understand how he had changed completely. It was strange and he was sure that when he was the Winter Soldier he would have went back to the way Hydra had made him. So what did he do? Instead of erasing his memory, he gave him back his memory completely. He was hoping Bucky wouldn't be mad about what happened. He wasn't sure what could happen now. He was hoping nothing bad did. When they were walking, Winter looked around, it was as if he was seeing everything in another set of eyes.   
  
Once they arrived to their room, both got undressed, only leaving on the boxers. They laid in bed, Pyotr with his head resting on his shoulder. His finger tracing little circles on his chest. He kissed his shoulder, this was what should have happened that night. Both of them coming to their senses of their feelings and not being pulled away from one another like they were that night. “I missed you Soldier.”   
  
Winter smiled, holding him close. “I missed you too Doll.”   
  
Pyotr made sure to leave a note for Bucky. Telling him everything that happened. He had to tell him the truth. Or else, who knows what might happened.   
  
It was the next morning, Bucky woke up, yawning as he stretched as he looked down at Mikel who was curled up next him. Looking healthy and as if nothing bad had ever happened. Maybe it was all a dream he thought. Until he saw the note. He didn't remember what happened that night. It was all a blur, he started reading the note as his eyes widen. Looking down at Mikel before slowly getting out of bed. He was worried, The Winter Soldier had gotten out, but didn't destroy anything? Instead of erasing his memory, he gave the Winter Soldier back his? This was all confusing and he needed to see what the hell went wrong last night.   
  
He went downstairs, and the one person he needed to talk to was mad at him. Tony was glaring at him, he had his cup of coffee as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Did you have fun?”   
  
“What?”

  
“That room was for your sessions only. Not for your sex sessions.” Tony said, he was angry. He was trying so hard to calm down. But, after seeing that he couldn't look at them the same.   
  
“I-I... Tony that... wasn't us. That was Pyotr and... The Winter Soldier.”   
  
Tony stared at him with wide eyes. About to open his mouth to say something before Mikel walked downstairs. Bubbling and happy. Mikel smiled at him, kissing his cheek. “Good morning.”   
  
Bucky was completely speechless. What the hell happened? Well, it was a good thing he was better and all. But, this was overdoing it. But, it seemed that Mikel didn't notice at all. Did Pyotr have something to do with it? “Good morning.” He finally said.   
  
Mikel smiled, “I have to go class, I'll see you later okay?”   
  
Bucky nodded, both Tony and Bucky watched him leave almost unable to find the right words to explain what just happened now. Well. Now that left Bucky with a free day. Tony still unable to look at him, guess he would just have to wait until he was in a good mood. He worked out most of the morning, trying to get his mind off of things. Finally, it was around the time when Mikel would get Lunch. Decided to surprise him at his school to take him out to get something to eat.   
  
But apparently Mikel had other plans.   
  
Bucky had watched as he walked out of the school campus in a hurry. He frowned, where was heading at this time in such a hurry? He followed him, making sure he didn't notice. Mikel had a piece of paper in his hand, he was looking down at it every now and then. Francis had given him a time and day with a location to meet up. Francis told him if he didn't meet up with him, he would hurt Bucky. Mikel didn't want anyone else to get hurt. He was going to get some answers.

 

But, Mikel was conflicted though. Meeting up with Francis, he was ashamed but also scared for his life, and he tried to hide that from Francis. He didn't want him to control him with his fears.   
  
But Bucky on the other hand was fucking pissed.   
  


 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short but for a good ass reason

Mikel was clenching the piece of paper in his hand. He didn't know how he had remembered about this day. Especially this man, the man who had kidnapped him. Why was he doing this again? He was starting to question his own sanity for doing reckless things. Especially behind Bucky's back. He was damn sure that Bucky wasn't going to like the idea of him meeting Francis. Mikel was biting down on his lip, he wasn't sure if he was at the right place. He was half expecting it to be another abandon place, where he would somehow find his end.   
  
No, it was a family restaurant. Mikel looked around confused, not sure where he was supposed to be heading. There were tables outside, hesitating as he walked onto the platform, stopping when he saw him. Francis. He was sitting at the far end, no one was around. He was smoking and enjoying a glass of tea while reading a book. Very normal, yet nothing about that man was. Mikel knew that.   
  
Mikel stood there, he knew he could have just turned around and left. But, he soon found himself walking over to him and reluctantly sitting down across from him. Francis smirked at him, setting his book down as he leaned back against his chair. The cigarette falling lightly on his lips. “I see you came. I almost lost hope. Didn't think you would show.”   
  
Mikel swallowed the lump in his throat. Trying to pull whatever courage he had in him. Which wasn't a lot but he was going to fucking try. “I want answers now.” He asked. Francis waited for him to continue. Waving his hand as if to motion him to speak. Mikel was angry, he hated how carefree he was. Even know he knew he was doing it all for a reason. They were out in public. “What did you do to him? To Bucky?”   
  
Bucky had followed him the whole way there. His only issue was how was he going to hide from him in that setting? Hiding behind a bush may not have been one of his brightest ideas. But, he was trying so hard not to get angry, even though he was fuming. He stopped, hearing Mikel say his name. What was going on?  
  
“Nothing yet.” Francis said, shrugging his shoulders. Pulling the cigarette away from his lips as he set it down on the ash tray. He hummed softly, watching Mikel with an intense stare. Making Mikel feeling uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat.   
  
“What are you planning?” He was trying to get as much information out of him. But, he wasn't expecting much to be honest.   
  
“A war.”   
  
Mikel blinked. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, looking at Francis in shock. Suddenly wishing he had decided to turn around and head home. He tried his hardest to clear his throat, without making it obvious that he was scared. “Why?” He said quietly.   
  
“I have my reasons.” Francis leaned over the table, his hand touching Mikel's. Mikel was disgusted, he pulled his hand away from his quickly. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Mikel didn't like it at all.   
  
Neither did Bucky. He was so close to losing his shit. He was about to just jump out of his hiding spot and get Mikel and run as far away from Francis as he possibly can. He was taking deep breathes to calm his anger. But, he was still pissed. Pissed off because Mikel lied to him. He was just as confused as to why did Pyotr tell him anything? It had slipped Bucky's mind that Pyotr knew what Mikel was doing most of his time. So he must have known this was going to happen. Why didn't he say anything?   
  
“Why did you... kidnap me?” Mikel asked him.   
  
Francis frowned when he pulled away from him. “To distract them. Everything is slowly falling into place.”   
  
Mikel is looking at him puzzled. “Why are you telling me all this?”   
  
Francis smiled at him. “Because... I know you won't tell. Pyotr.” Mikel was bewildered. That didn't make any sense. Mikel was shaking his head, his hands were shaking in fear, he was hiding them under the table. Clenching his fists as he opened his mouth to say something. Only to be cut off by Francis. “They have kept secrets from you.”   
  
Mikel froze. Staying silent. Wasn't this what he wanted? Answers? Why was he hesitating, it felt like his body wasn't in control anymore. “I know you want to know who Pyotr is.”   
  
Mikel nodded his head slowly. “I do.”   
  
Francis' smile grew. Spreading his hands out in front of him, “Why don't I show you?”   
  
He wasn't sure what to expect, Mikel's heart was pounding. Suddenly, he needed to just leave. Mikel moved to get up, his hands on the table, shaking his head no. Francis grabbed his hand, forcing him back down. Mikel's eyes widen, trying to pull his hand away from his grip. Finally when he was able to, “No.”   
  
He stood up quickly. This was such a bad idea. He turned to leave, he realized that there wasn't anyone around in this corner. Even the windows were blocked by some of the paintings inside of the family restaurant. Suddenly he found himself pinned against the brick wall. His eyes widen, looking up at Francis. He tried to shove him off but he wouldn't budge. The man was built like a damn rock. Even if Mikel tried to shove him off with all of his strength he would have only moved him maybe an inch. “Let me go.” He hissed.   
  
Francis smirked, speaking in Russian. “ _Carousel, Shakespeare-_ ”   
  
Bucky rushed in, jumping over the little bush and over the fenced restaurant to them. Quickly, pulling Mikel away and shoving Francis as far away from them. Bucky shielded him away from Francis. Glaring at him, oh he was furious. Mikel stared up at him in shock, how did he find him? He was thankful he did, he didn't know what the hell Francis was planning and he feared the worst. But, seeing that look on Bucky's face scared him. “Not today... but one of these days. _You're dead._ ” He hissed.   
  
Francis smirked, looking at Mikel with a small smile. “See?” He sat back down in his chair, “Now you don't want to cause a scene now do you? Barnes.”   
  
Bucky glared at him, pulling Mikel with him without saying another word. Fleeing the restaurant, Bucky not once letting go of Mikel as they headed home. Bucky was mad at Mikel. Really, really mad.   
  


 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up.   
> Sorry, you see what had happened was. I was busy with life. I had midterms, a lot of assignments due, sleep I needed to catch up on. Oh and I caught a cold which turned into the flu which was great. But, I finally finished! Hope you enjoy!

Mikel had never seen him like this, he had almost feared that he had turned into the other guy. But it wasn't possible without him being activated right? Biting down on his lip, he tried to keep up with Bucky's long legs. Almost tripping over his own two feet as he tugged on wrist which Bucky was holding in his metal hand. Even though he was holding his wrist as gently as he could, it was still impossible for him to get out of his hold. “Bucky slow down.” He said, trying to get his attention.   
  
He didn't listen, Mikel had tried desperately to get his attention as they walked all the way home. They passed by curious eyes, all of the other avengers had gave them worried looks. Not knowing what had happened nor did they want to pry after seeing the angry look on Bucky's face. They made their way up to their room, Bucky slamming the door behind them. Mikel jumped at the sound.   
  
Finally, pulling his wrist out of Bucky's hold. He rubbed his wrist as he watched him pace the room. Mikel didn't know what to say, he didn't know if he should say anything at all period. He decided to stay quiet, wait until Bucky calmed down. Bucky was thinking, he was angry, very angry yes. But, he was having a difficult time trying to calm down and forgive Mikel. But, he couldn't. Mikel went off to meet up with Francis, for whatever damn reason and he could have gotten himself killed. That's why he was still angry. What if he didn't follow him? He could have ended up kidnapped again or worse... dead.   
  
He stopped pacing, making Mikel freeze in the spot he was in. Bucky's raised his voice, yeah he couldn't calm himself down. “Why would you go out there by yourself!?”   
  
Mikel swallowed the lump in his throat. Nervous. Bucky never raised his voice at him. But, no. Mikel was fed up. “Why are you hiding secrets from me then? I was trying to help!”   
  
Bucky scoffed. “Help who? Us or yourself?”   
  
Mikel was silent. Bucky watched the way his chest rose and fall as he tried to keep himself calm. Quietly he spoke, “Bucky... I.... I just wanted to know... but you keep hiding secrets from me and I just want to know why? If that asshole could give me something then I was going to take it!”   
  
Bucky saw the hurt look on his face. Completely defeated. He was caught. He knew he did something bad, he knew he shouldn't have but it was as if there was a voice inside his head screaming at him to go find answers. Mikel wouldn't look at him, keeping his head bowed down as he looked at the laces on his shoes. Bucky frowned, cupping his cheeks in his hands. Mikel looked up at him, Bucky brushed his metal thumb over his cheek gently. “I'm doing it to protect you.” He said.   
  
“From what? Why won't you just tell me? I think I can handle it.”   
  
Bucky was stuck. He didn't let any emotions cross his face, Mikel looked so determined to know. Bucky was definitely stuck, how could he explain to him that he was trying to protect him from himself? Mikel was looking up at him, almost scanning his face before he pulled away from him completely. Now, he was mad. Shaking his head as he walked over to their closet not saying a word as he started searching before he started pulling things out.   
  
Bucky looked at him confused, noticing he had grabbed a bag and started stuffing clothes in it. Oh no. Bucky couldn't tell if the rush of emotions that ran through him was panic or anger. He walked over to him, grabbing his hands to stop him from packing. “What do you think you're doing?”   
  
Mikel pulled his hands away and continued to pack. His hands were shaking but he didn't let Bucky see how hurt he was. “Leave, since I'm pretty sure,” he stopped packing as he threw the bag to the ground as he stepped over it. “a relationship involves communication and telling one another the truth.”   
  
Bucky honestly couldn't believe this. “Mikel you know damn well that I would tell you anything but not this!”   
  
“Why not!” He demanded. Bucky couldn't explain it, but Mikel was just different. It wasn't the fact that they were arguing. No, there was something there. Bucky just didn't know what it was. Hearing those words come out of Mikel's mouth once again. _Why, why, why._ Why he couldn't tell him, why wouldn't he tell him? Bucky snapped. “Because you might die!”   
  
Mikel froze, his eyes were wide for a second as he looked at him sadly. “Do you think... I am afraid to die?” He whispered.   
  
That's what Bucky was afraid of.   
  
“Mikel...” He started but was cut off by Mikel holding his hand up to silence him.   
  
“Don't tell me that same shit again. 'I'm doing it to protect you' bullshit. Because I swear to god I will flip! Why am I always being the one protected by you? You have done so much for me and every single time I try to do the same, try to help! I'm put under the bus.” Mikel had tears in his eyes, he desperately tried to wipe them away with the back of his hand. Trying to stop the tears that just kept coming. He was more angry at himself than at Bucky really, he wasn't anything special. He wasn't a trained assassin or had weird gadgets or was smart enough to build shit.   
  
“Mikel...” Bucky said softly, pulling him into a hug.   
  
Mikel immediately tried to shove him away, but Bucky held him close. “Don't touch me!”   
  
Bucky's heart was aching. “Mikel.. I love you so much... I want to tell you but I don't want to lose you.”   
  
Mikel was crying as he shoved him away from him. Bucky pulls him back, cupping his chin in his hand as he kissed him deeply, the other hand holding his body close. Mikel pressed his hands onto his chest to shove him off. Only to pulled closer to his body, trapped between Bucky and a wall. Mikel didn't kiss back, he can feel that Bucky was almost begging him to. Mikel was hurt, he thought shit would be different you know? He thought things between him and Bucky would be at least honest.   
  
Bucky placed a hand on his lower back, not trapping him anymore. He was about to pull away until Mikel wrapped his arms around his neck as he pulled him back for a kiss. As if he was trying desperately to pull him closer. Their kiss became desperate and heated, Mikel's hands were tangled in Bucky's hair tugging on it. Bucky growled lowly as he picked him up, carrying him towards the bed, not pulling away from each others lips.   
  
Bucky pulled away only to throw Mikel onto the bed, he bounced as Bucky crawled on top of him as he cupped his thighs and pulled his hips to his. Mikel whimpered, feeling Bucky's clothed erection hard against his jeans. Bucky's hair was sticking to his face as he panted, looking down at Mikel, seeing the state he was in. Looking out of breath with lust filling his eyes. Even though they were just arguing and fighting they were both blinded by lust. He yanked his pants down, Mikel tugged off Bucky's shirt. They were both trying to tear the others clothes off.   
  
Bucky smirked, wrapping his metal hand around Mikel's shaft as he watched him flinch at the cold touch, his legs quivering as he bit down on his lip hard. Bucky teased him, brushing his thumb over the tip as pre-cum leaked, smearing it as he watched him squirm underneath him. Mikel wanted him to touch him, to do something instead of teasing him. Bucky leaned down as he dragged his tongue on his length, Mikel whimpered, his hands tugging on Bucky's hair. He pulled away completely, pinning Mikel's arms above his head, watching him buck his hips in the air whining. “B-Bucky please! F-Fuck!”   
  
Desperately trying to feel something, anything besides the cold air hitting him. Bucky chuckled softly as he wrapped Mikel's legs around his waist and pulled him towards him, aligning his cock to his entrance as he pushed himself in all the way in. Mikel's lips were opened in a silent scream, his chest heaving up and down, trying to move his hips but Bucky kept him still. “No, no. You've been bad.”   
  
“J-James I swear to fucking god if you don't fuck me right now I will walk out of here naked and-” Mikel was cut off with Bucky growling lowly and thrusting into him causing him to only moan out loudly in surprise.   
  
“You will not.” He hissed, leaning down as he captured his lips, kissing him deeply as he began to thrust into him without allowing him to adjust.   
  
The only sounds that escaped his lips were moans and whines. Mikel wrapped his legs around his waist as he pulled him closer, pushing him in deeper, causing him to arch his back. “You like that don't you hmm?” Bucky kissed his neck, he had let go of his arms and Mikel hands immediately went to his shoulders, sinking his nails into his shoulder blades. Unable to speak as he nodded his head quickly, sweat beading down his forehead as he clung onto him.

 

“I need you to use your words Doll. I need to know how good this makes you feel.” He said, slowly down his movements.   
  
Mikel whimpered cutely, wrapped an arm around his neck as he pulled Bucky down. “F-Feels so good~” He purred softly.

 

The next word got to him. He didn't know why.

 

“Soldier~”   
  
Bucky pounded into him, they switched up their positions. With Mikel on his knees and his ass in the air. His hands gripping the sheets tightly as he moaned loudly into the pillow. Crying out Bucky's name over and over again. _James_. Mikel came the second time that night. Bucky came inside of him, both panting as he pulled out of him. Bucky bit down on his lip as he gently laid Mikel down, who was sore and exhausted. “Bucky...” He whispered softly.   
  


“Shhh, it's okay sleep.”   
  


Bucky cleaned up, cleaning up Mikel's body as he placed gentle kisses on his body, whispering sweet nothings and promises into his skin. Mikel hummed, his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep. Bucky slipped on some shorts, sitting on the edge of the bed as he let out a sigh. Allowing his head to fall into the palms of his hands. After the argument and the sex, all Bucky wanted to do was just get him to stay, he knew he wouldn't have listened to his words. Tiring him out seemed to be the last resort.

 

Pyotr sat up, still naked as he brought his legs up to his chest. Wincing a bit as he did so. The blanket had covered half of his naked body. “Bucky...” He said.   
  
Bucky looked up, Pyotr looked exhausted as well. He wasn't sure if it was his doing or not. “He's fighting us, all of us... you can't tell him anything.” He whispered.   
  


Bucky frowned at him. “I'm trying not to.”   
  
Pyotr watched him, sitting up as he let the covers fall. Not bothered that he was exposed, it's not like Bucky had seen his naked body before. Obviously with Mikel but there was something different and it caused Bucky to look away. There was desperation in his eyes, “Brain wash us... please. I can't do it anymore. He won't let me. Please. Get Wanda to do it!” He begged him, reaching for his arm as he held onto Bucky's arm for support.

 

Bucky was silent before shaking his head. “No.”   
  
He couldn't do it. How could he do that to Mikel, to all of them? After what Hydra did to him? He couldn't do it to the man he loved. He didn't want him to know that feeling, that feeling of not knowing who you are. It was terrifying. Tears in his eyes. “Please!” Pyotr grabbed his hands, his hands were shaking. Yes, it scared him too to forget.

 

Bucky didn't trust his voice, he didn't trust that his next words would come out as strong as he wanted them to be. He said in a small voice. “I can't...”   
  
Pyotr pulled away from him slowly. Bucky looked up, a single tear fell, rolling down his cheek. It took everything in Bucky's power to not wipe it away and hold him. “Then he will suffer.” Pyotr whispered before his body fell limp on the bed.

 

It was Mikel's first real memory, he let out a small gasp. His eyes scanning the room. The light that hit him hurt. He shut his eyes quickly. He had just woken up in their apartment. At the sounds of movement on the couch, Dante peaked into the living room. Mikel was sitting up slowly, winching in pain. There was a small look of excitement in his eyes. “That was one hell of a fight.” Dante said, walking over to him, carrying an ice pack to him.

 

Mikel smiled at him, but the movement hurt. “Ugh... what happened?”   
  
Dante smiled at him, hiding the pain away almost as quickly as he had asked the question. Mikel was beaten up bad. But, because he was who he was and his body was healing a lot quicker than it should have. Dante didn't understand how it was done but he knew from what Pyotr had told him, beauty sleep was a must. It had been a little over a week since their escaped from captivity. But, Mikel had been asleep that whole time.   
  
They had fought, they, not including Dante had fought off many Hydra agents. The other personalities. It was when Mikel's mind was wiped completely and they had tried to keep him in their control in that state. But, Dante ran. Carrying Mikel's body until he grew tired. Stealing a car, they ran. He was screaming for Pyotr to wake up. Dante didn't know what to do at that time. Renting a motel in the middle of nowhere, waiting until Pyotr woke up. When he did after a couple of hours, baring the news of what happened to Mikel.

  
After telling him what he needed to do, enduring the pain. He went into a small coma. Dante had taken care of him throughout those days. Moving as far up north as he could, away from Hydra. He got them an apartment, making fake identities for them both and he didn't sleep until he made sure everything was arranged for them to live. The expenses, food, he knew once Pyotr woke up he would do the hard work. Placing new memories into people's minds. Including Mikel's. To make it seem that he had been there the whole time.

 

Dante placed the ice on his head, “Some asshole was catcalling you and you flipped him off. Which made him mad. Damn he must have hit your noggin really hard then?”   
  
Mikel grunted in pain, feeling the cold plastic touch his aching head. “I guess so.”

 

Life went on. If Pyotr ever wanted a normal life for them both, this was it. It was like a happy tiny family. They went to college together, different fields. Had made more friends. Just lived. Mikel was hanging out with some of his friends, they had invited him out to the club that night. Agreeing to go, it had almost been a month since their arrival. Since the city no one would ever suspect that they slipped into people's lives. It was all easy for them to stay hidden.

 

He had healed completely after that morning he woke up. He went to club with his friends, most abandoning him to dance with strangers or drink. He did drink, quiet a bit. The alcohol was getting to him, he was dancing by himself. His eyes closed, sweat rolling down his neck as the dance floor become more and more crowded. That was until he felt eyes on him. He didn't know how he knew, but the moment he opened his eyes and found those beautiful blue eyes staring at him. He didn't know if he was a believer of love at first sight. But, he knew he had fallen hard for him.

 

Pyotr had been out for a couple of minutes, after waiting to see if any of the others would show their faces. Nothing. Bucky got up, he needed to think. He showered, standing there under the hot water lost in thought. Thinking about Mikel, thinking about how close he was to telling him the truth. To almost losing him. He bit down on his lip, they needed to end all of this madness. He didn't want to continue to lie to him.

 

They needed to stop Francis.

 

It had been a week since that night, shit went from okay to total chaos almost immediately. They had gone on a mission after everything was turning to shit. They were up north of New York, in the middle of nowhere surrounded by forest and nothing. There was a weird buzzing in the air. They all stood completely flabbergasted. “The hell is this? Dead snow?” Tony said.   
  
They didn't know what the hell Francis was capable of. Or what this war was really about, he had left them in the shadows, leaving them confused in the dark. But, this was completely insane. That was sugar coating it. Seeing dead hydra agents and Nazi's rise from the dead. It was terrifying. Was it bad that Bucky wished he had stayed in the ice so he didn't have to see his old enemies from the 40's?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me I'm new to this website.


End file.
